The Next Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu
by Rainbow Ichi
Summary: HPMKRSM: Continuation of Hikaru, Umi, Fuu...Witches! ? The Senshi meet up with the Legendary Magic Knights. Though the outer senshi are not as trusting.
1. Prologue

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Prologue:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok people, this is the continuation of 'Hikaru, Umi and Fuu...Witches!?!?'  
Even though this prologue does not have any connection with them, it will   
soon be in the next chapters so be patient. ^-^ And REMEMBER! I have   
already changed my e-mail address.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Years. A hundred years. One thousand years. Two thousand years. I   
only waited for the day that I will be free again. To wreak havoc and   
destroy every life I find from galaxy after another. Until I came here on the  
Solar System. The inhabitants knew what I was and who I am, they tried to   
stop me but to no avail. Only one person threatened me, a Queen. She   
imprisoned me with her powerful stone and was guarded under the care of one  
of the planets. I will wait, and when that happens, I shall take her powerful  
body as mine as my revenge.  
  
  
  
  
= Greece - year 2001 =  
  
"Professor Raymond! Professor Raymond!" the young archeologist ran  
to the person of higher rank and prestige.  
  
"What is it Luis?" Professor Raymond looked up from dusting ancient  
jewlery casings at his excited student.  
  
"I found my first greatest dicovery Professor!" He was shaking with  
anticipation. "I found this old chest with weird writings on it. It is also  
chained to the ground. I'm going to need some help."  
  
Professor Raymond raised his small glasses and smiled. "You heard   
that George! Luis has some work for you!"  
  
George smiled. He really wanted to break things here and there. He  
was also an expert bomb maker, a perfect member for Professor Raymond's  
Archeological Team. He took his tools and took one stick on his hand and  
played it around, as if it was not deadly. "My pleasure Professor!" he and  
Raymond followed Luis to his find.  
  
"It's here sir!" Luis pointed at the three foot hole he had dug. It  
was a chest of pure gold and still glittering. It was chained to the ground.  
  
"Luis, this find of yours is very peculiar." Raymond examined it.  
"After all these years under the ground and its luster is still intact.   
Mostly all gold we find are needed to be polished before we study or exhibit  
it.  
  
"It is sir! I just do not know why. George, can you break these   
chains?" Luis looked at him.  
  
"No problem." George took his boltcutter and quickly but steadily  
cut each chain bound to the chest.  
  
~"What's this?!?! Am I dreaming?!?!?"~ the creature heard the dangling of   
the chains.  
  
"There. Now you can translate these words more clearly." George put  
both his hands on his hips with satisfaction.  
  
"Be forewarned......... That's all I could understand Professor."  
Luis looked at his teacher with a perplexed look.  
  
"You do the honors Luis, it's your find." Professor Raymond chuckled.  
"We're not in Egypt to be afraid of curses."  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Luis opened the chest slightly and peeked   
inside. Out came the creature through the small gap and grabbed the neck of  
poor Luis, who had no idea what was inside.  
  
"Oh MY..!" Raymond screamed as he saw Luis being choked by a dark  
slimy creature.  
  
The creature looked at the chubby Professor and he let go of Luis,  
who fainted. "At last, a life force to eat on!" his gooey body extended and  
grabbed the terrified professor (like a squid, but he's still gooey).  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raymond screamed with all his  
might. His body is slowly fading starting from the tip of his toes and up.  
  
"Don't move Professor!" George now holding his rifle took aim and  
shot it but the creature also made the bullet fade as soon as it had touched  
its slimy membrane. "I-I don't belive this?! He is no even harmed."  
  
The creature let go of what was now left of Professor Raymond, a pile  
of clothes and a pair of shoes on the floor. ~You're next.~ It said.  
  
"No. Don't go near me." George scrambled to a run but was tripped in  
one of the sites with holes."NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"   
He shielded himself as the creature endomed him like as starfish.  
  
There was only one person left. Luis.  
  
The creature gave an evil laugh. ~I shall find her, and when I do.Her  
poweful body will forever be mine! Hahahahahehehehe.~ He looked at Luis with  
content.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Very creepy. Was it able to run a chill through your spine? Well, review me  
on your comments, suggestion, flame or fan. I'll be soon writing about the  
first chapter.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	2. The Event

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 1:An Event  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ding! Correct Answer from the first reviewer, Adyen. I am going to cross   
Harry Potter, Rayearth and Sailormoon. This fic was my other crossover idea   
but since I do not have HP2, I figured nothing much will happen if I layer it  
to the original "Hikaru, Umi, Fuu...Witches?!?!" storyline. Well...I hope not  
much conflict with this story, ne? Just mail me at sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
= Ryuuzaki Residence =  
  
"Here my buttercup, I've got you some tickets to the Recital   
sponsored by my company. Its at the nearby Tokyo Park. I guessed that you   
and your other classmates needed a break a week before your classes start."  
Mr Ryuuzaki handed some tickets to his beloved daughter.  
  
"How very thoughtful Daddy." Umi jumped to reach her father's height  
and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Now make sure your home by 9:00pm Ok. The Recital is going to  
finish at 7:00 so I've made an allowance for you to have some dinner   
outside." Mr. Ryuuzaki sat down on his favorite seat, unfolded his newspaper  
(Business and Classified ads) and started reading.  
  
"Thanks Daddy. I'll go call them right now." Umi ran to her bedroom  
and dialed Hikaru's number.  
  
Ring.Ring.Ring. "Hello, this is the Shidou Dojo. Masaru speaking how  
may I help you?" Masaru answered cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Masaru, its me Umi. May I speak to Hikaru quickly." Umi   
requested.  
  
"Sure. Sure, just hold on." Masaru put down the reciever on top of  
the table."Hikaru, telephone call. Its Umi." he hollered through the house.  
  
"I'm coming Masaru." Hikaru rushed toward the telephone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Hikaru!" Umi greeted. "Daddy just gave me some tickets to a  
special recital nearby the Tokyo Park. It would only include the three of us.  
Would you like to come.?"  
  
"Sure. I'd love the open Tokyo Park. What time, when and where will   
we meet?" the red-haired girl inquired.  
  
"It will start this afternoon, 3:00pm. I suggest we meet at Fuu's  
house,at 2:15 because I have not told her about this event yet."  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, would you please bring Hime with you. I  
plan to send a letter to Harry about our current before classes start."  
  
"Agreed." Umi nodded.  
  
"Ok. Bye, see you later." Hikaru put down her phone and went back   
into her room. "Where was I," she muttered to herself. She reread the letter  
she had already started. "Dear Harry, We have not heard from each other from  
these past few days. As agreed by our new school, the Practical School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, they installed antimagic fields around our houses.  
These were to protect spying muggles from learning what we are up to. We were  
strictly not allowed to perform magic outside our homes." Hikaru continued  
writing from there. "We are doing quite well here. Umi had just offered us   
to..."  
  
  
= Fuu's House =  
"Really? I'd love to." Fuu replied. " Where are we going to meet?"  
  
"In your house, Fuu. At 2:15. Please wait for us."  
  
"Sure. No problem Umi, I will be here. Bye!" Fuu put down the phone  
and prepared herself for the occasion.  
  
  
  
= 2:00 at Rei Hino's House, nearby a Shinto temple=  
  
"I knew it!" Rei flustered her folded arms. "She will never change.  
She's even late, I hope not too late. Good thing Ami told her the time was  
2:00 instead of exactly 2:30 meeting here."   
  
"Calm down Rei." Ami smiled. "She would only be late for fifteen   
minutes as I had estimated, I would'nt worry as much."  
  
"Besided Rei," Makoto added. "It would only be a short walk before we  
get to the Tokyo Park. "I've got our snacks so we would'nt worry about Usagi  
asking us to eat out. We could even eat our dinner under the beautiful   
stars." she pointed at two large baskets on top of their low table.  
  
"Or even sing all through the night out." Minako dreamily threw out  
her exxagerated blue sparkling eyes pulsing. "It's very romantic. I'll-"  
  
"Shh. Wait. Isn't that a car screeching to a halt?" Rei silenced   
the group."Let's see who it is." She slid her door and went outside to look.  
The others followed, leaving behind Ami, Luna and Artermis.  
  
Halfway down the long steps of the temple, Rei figured it out that It belonged to Mamoru. "Hey Mamoru! You brought Usagi early on time." she   
giggled.  
  
"I was passing by when she was using the route to the Temple where I  
also planned to pass by. Now she does not need to be late." Mamoru patted   
one of her odangoes." Bye. I hope you have fun, I have my exams to catch."  
He opened the car's door, waited for his love to step out and gave a smack in  
the cheeks."  
  
"Thank you." Usagi blushed and returned also a kiss. "That will be  
for good luck."  
  
Mamoru nodded. He went back to his car and winked.  
  
"That was some kiss." Minako appeared from nowhere and nudged her   
with her elbow.  
  
"Well, we've been more close lately since we had no more enemies   
recently." Usagi admitted.  
  
"Yeah, well your still late if it was not for Mamoru. When will you  
ever learn?" Rei raised her brow with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"But we're still going, aren't we, I mean Michiru's recital is   
something that we should not miss." the odangoed teen looked childishly at  
the two."  
  
"We will." Ami said as she stepped down on the last step on the long  
stairway. On both of her shoulders hung Luna and Artermis.  
  
"I even brought an extra something for this event. I suggest that we  
now leave before we REALLY get late for the Recital.  
  
"We are going then." Luna smiled. "Let's go!" she pointed.  
  
"Right you are." Usagi and Minako chimed together and took large,  
marching steps toward the Tokyo Park.  
  
  
= Back in Fuu's House =  
  
"Hi Umi, Hi Hikaru." Fuu called on the two persons walking towards  
the gate of their house.  
  
"How was everything?" Umi said. "I am all ready for the next school  
year."  
  
"I also got it from the nearby hidden shops. They were quite a   
bargain." Hikaru said.  
  
" I got mine from those people who installed the antimagic field on  
our house." They brought some books to make sure I buy them.  
  
"Oh, but the ones who did the same to our house only gave me   
directions to these hidden shops. Oh and Umi,"  
  
"Yes, Hikaru?"  
  
"May I borrow Hime for a while."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Come Hime. I've got a letter for you to deliver." the red haired  
girl brought out her sealed parchment. "Please bring it to Harry."  
  
The blue feathered owl hooted with delight as it left its perch on  
Umi's shoulder and took the letter from Hikaru's hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Shall we go then? I think we did not forget anything anymore." Fuu  
pointed to the small road.  
  
"Ok. Here we go." Hikaru said as she stood between her two best  
friends, walking side by side each other to enjoy an evening to themselves.  
  
  
No one knew what was to happen in the coming incident. They were   
never forewarned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
How was this? A mere coincidence, ne? I want some comments and suggestion.  
I know the story's continuous sequence. I only now need is a good ending.  
Please do, I need some more inspiration.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi going to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	3. Trouble in Tokyo Park

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 2: Trouble in Tokyo Park  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I didn't expect this few reviews. Nevertheless, something is better than   
nothing. Here's the next chapter and I hope you to forgive me if this story  
does not revolve much around Harry and the Sailor Senshi. That is why I   
placed it in the MKR section. It revolves around how Hikaru, Umi and Fuu   
handle situations as both witches and Legendary Knights.  
E-mails and reviews will be most welcome. sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Hmph. I've been looking for a year all over this planet and I have  
not found this Queen~Luis thought as he straightened up from his last victim.  
He straightened his cap and walked away casually. ~Even these humans don't  
last long after I've eaten their life force.~ He shook his head and grinned   
and contnued walking through the large streets of Tokyo.  
  
  
= At Tokyo Park =  
"We're just in time!" Umi clapped her hands happily and stroked one  
of her famous poses."Even if we were late, Daddy gave us V.I.P seats. These  
two rows are put up for them and is well guarded by some policemen. She took  
her seat in the middle most part of the row.  
  
Hikaru and Fuu sweatdropped. "Well, at least we are doing something  
more normal." Fuu let Hikaru sit first before she did herself.  
  
  
=Back part of Tokyo Park =  
  
"Oh good! we got some good seats!" Minako and Usagi exclaimed   
together.  
  
"For this time you are right." Rei smiled. "Michiru gave us V.I.P  
seats unlike the last joint concert with the Three Lights."  
  
"We will never be bothered like this and we will enjoy more without  
any crowd pushing us left to right." Ami put down both Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Well, let's move on. Even though we do have these V.I.P tickets,   
those who also have the same will have first come, first serve basis. Like   
those three." Makoto used Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as her example.  
  
"Then let's get them right now." Minako took hold of Ami's wrist   
while Usagi took Makoto's. Both of their free remaining hands both took  
Rei unexpectedly and pulled them quickly to the seats making some dust fly   
out as they ran through the pavement.  
  
  
"Hey look!" Hikaru excitedly pointed at hilarious group that had just  
entered the first two rows."There are also other teenagers here."  
  
Umi and Fuu both glanced at the group. "But I thought important   
people would be the ones sitting in the front row?" Fuu asked as the group  
sat in the second column, first row opposite of them.  
  
"We won't know Fuu. They might be the other guests of other   
performers." Umi said importantly.  
  
"I guess you're right. Two looked like they're twins and they've got  
a cat. One is black and one is white. They seemed trained." Hikaru told more  
of what she saw.  
  
"Speaking of pets Fuu. How is Mokona?" Umi seemed to be more and   
more concerned about Mokona.  
  
"He's disappeared again, probably back in Cephiro. But not to worry  
remember what Clef told us, Mokona can go back and forth to and from   
Cephiro."  
  
Minutes later the front V.I.P seats were almost full.Fuu observed a  
tall brown-blonde boy in a spectacular evening suit sat beside Usagi's group.  
  
"Hello there, how are you five doing?" Haruka addressed the Inner   
Senshi.  
  
"We're all fine." Makoto answered for them. Minako was currently  
busy looking at other handsome-looking males, while Usagi kept on complaining  
when can they eat and Ami reading the programme.  
  
"That's nice. We are going out to eat with Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru  
and myself. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Yes please!" Usagi pleaded.  
  
"For you my princess, anything." Haruka winked at her.  
  
"We'll, if we're getting treated, I might as well let out the   
basket." Makoto sighed and handed Usagi one of her basket full of goodies.  
  
"Thank you ever so much!" she started wolfing down one delicious  
egg pie."How's Setsuna handling Hotaru?" the question came into mind.  
  
"Not much of a problem, she thinks maturely unlike other students and  
she got accelerated thrice. She's currently in the first year high school,I  
think she can even catch up with you." Haruka jokingly said.  
  
"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" a woman's voice softly announced through  
the speakers placed around the site. "IT'S 2:55. Please occupy your seats,  
the show is about to start. I repeat the show is about to start. Thank you  
for your cooperation."  
  
  
"Do you think Setsuna and Hotaru can make it in time?" Ami asked.  
  
"You know Ami, with Setsuna being the Guardian of Time, she really  
knows how to manage it, even if she is not guarding the Gates of Time."   
Haruka assured.  
  
"Right you are." Setsuna's serious voice joined in.  
  
"We're here!" Hotaru said as she twirled her new violet dress, which  
suited her perfectly.  
  
"Sets! My Firefly! Come sit down beside me so we could watch   
Michiru's recital." Haruka patted the last two seats she saved in the front  
row.  
  
  
"It's already 3:00!" the announcer said. "We will now begin the   
Recital. Thank you very much for your cooperation."  
  
  
"Oh good! I can't wait to see what nice music they will play!" Hikaru  
exclaimed with delight.  
  
The red velvety curtains were slowly raised and it showed and entire  
orchestra, already rehersed. There in the middlemost region on the stage  
stood Michiru.  
  
  
"I did not know that the star of this recital was also a teenager."  
Umi gave Michiru a confused look.  
  
"Maybe that is why there were also other teens with V.I.P. tickets."  
Fuu concluded from what she had seen.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen!" an unknown voice said. "I am maestro   
Shimamoto of the Japan National Orchestra. In front of you is our very best  
musician, Michiru Kaioh." Shimamoto directed his arm to Michiru. She only  
bowed. He strode through the stage and took his proper position, he cleared  
his throat loudly for the musicians to pay attention. Then he started beating  
slowly.  
  
Michiru was the first to start the musical piece.One by one the other  
musicians joined in. Everyone was awed at her grace and stature as she   
played most of the solo roles.  
  
"She's very good. I can see why she was put in the middle." Fuu said  
to them.  
  
"Yeah, even I can feel something from her music." Umi nodded.  
  
"It sounds magical!" Hikaru exitedly said. " I wonder if we could  
also do something like that."  
  
"I mean Hikaru, if that Kaioh girl can do it, we can too you know."  
Umi said. "We've been able to handle Cephiro's problem and got through being  
witches."  
  
  
Not from afar, Luis heard the sound of people clapping and laughing,  
for the orchestra was currently playing a humorous sonata. ~'Ah, a crowd.   
They might suffice my hunger for about a week!'~ he thought as he quickened  
his pace to the Park.  
  
  
=Tokyo Park=  
  
Rei was moving to the music's soft rythm on the fourth music when   
a feeling of danger struck her senses. Her priestess ability told her that.  
She took a look around and saw nothing but other crowds of people watching.  
  
"What is it Rei?" Setsuna asked her promptly. She too felt something.  
  
  
While Michiru continued, she murmured."The sea is raging with fear."  
She kept her eyes fully open to stand ready for something to happen. She   
could'nt use her Sea Mirror to identify the enemy.  
  
"EEEEeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" A scream pierced their peaceful hearing.  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu turned around to see what it was. So did Usagi's group  
together with the orchestra. Everyone looked for the source of the voice.  
  
No one, not even the audience saw anything until the crowd behind   
them parted at one section, revealing a pile of clothes with vapors flowing  
out as if he was cooked. Everyone panicked and broke into a run in several  
different directions. As everyone went to every exit possible, a dark wall  
shot out from the ground, trapping all of them like a cage.  
  
~"Nobody shall leave here alive!"~ Luis emerged out of the wall   
coolly, as if he had passed through nothing at all.  
  
"Oh no! Umi, Fuu, what do we do now? I don't have my gloves, only my  
wand, but we know very well that we can't use magic!" Hikaru paced.  
  
"So do we, but this is an emergency. The Ministry will forgive us if  
something like this possibly happens, I hope." Fuu pulled her wand out.  
  
"Nevermind, we must save these people, they're innocent!" she gripped  
her wand tighter, also considering the possible consequences, but made up her  
mind.  
  
"Wait, we can't attack yet. We don't know what he can do unlike the  
last time we Devonaire! You can't just barge in if you do not know your  
opponent!" Fuu stopped Umi from going nearer their newest enemy.  
  
  
"NNNNNNnnnnnnnOOOOOOOooooo!!!" Luis had now extended his unhuman arm   
and grabbed another innocent person. Within five seconds, the innocent was  
no longer there, but also recieved the same fate as the first victim.  
  
"I can't just watch people disappear just like that! He killed them!  
Usagi struggled to free herself from the grasp of her protective guardians.  
"Let me go!"  
  
"We can't my Princess." Our first priority is you safety. Setsuna  
said firmly.  
  
"Even if we all wanted too Usagi, we cannot transform in front of all  
thos people." Ami reasoned out.  
  
"If we must, we must in the proper time." Haruka added, "because this  
is also our secondary task."  
  
"But it seems that he has the similar powers as I do, except I do it  
without any traces of life." Hotaru's eyes locked on and watched with no   
no fear.  
  
"We should be careful then, I think just one scratch from him will   
also be the same like what happened to the other two." Minako threw out her  
shiver of doubt.  
  
"I'm here." Michiru announced.  
  
"Good, we're complete." Makoto counted.  
  
  
"At what he's doing, all we can do is create our own barrier to   
proctect those people." Hikaru assumed.  
  
"You're correct, he might be very tough to handle. We should do it  
together." Fuu prepared herself and recalled the past lessons."Still remember  
the defensive charm lv.1?"  
  
"Yes, it's still fresh in my mind." Umi nodded.  
  
"I think so. It's Globus Ara. Isn't it?" Hikaru tried to remember.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one." Umi said. "But what do we do after we made   
the barrier, I mean we can't hold it like that forever."  
  
"We'll see if we can first make a hole in his wall, then make a   
barrier while letting them all out."  
  
"Seems good." Hikaru approved. Together they neared one of the walls  
far away from the human-like creature.  
  
"Let's see if this wall is made of magic first. It may be a different  
kind of magic we witches use." Umi waved her wand and said "Manifestus   
veneficium!"  
  
Nothing happened. "This seems bad. It is a different magic." Fuu  
started racking her resources for other possible charms."Deprendo abditus  
ianua!" It took some time before a faint green light pointed. "There's a   
secret door! We may look for it and let the people escape!"  
  
"Let's follow it!" step by step, hand in hand, they went through  
the crowds of people in panic. They were not looking where they were headed,  
they were all fixed at the faint light."Hey, how come it seems that people  
are not crowded here anymore?" Hikaru stirred from her fixed state.  
  
~"Looking for something young ladies?"~ Luis' cold voice made the   
other two jumped.  
  
"Uhhmm." Umi started looking for an excuse. She may lenghten their  
needed time.  
  
~"What's this?!?!"~ Luis ran his finger in the faint light. ~"You  
three were looking for an EXIT!"~ he raged. ~"You plan to free all of my   
prey, including yourselves!"~  
  
"Uh oh." I think we should start plan B." Fuu pointed her wand at   
him.  
  
~" Are you frightening me with a stick?!?! That's quite a laugh, what  
can a little-"~  
  
Fuu stepped back quickly and shouted "GLOBUS ARA!"   
  
"GLOBUS ARA!" the two did the same.  
  
Everyone looked at the three. "Well, what are you waiting goggling at  
us! Start looking for a door! Its somewhere there! Now go!" Umi irritably  
said.  
  
The people began looking for that door."I found it!" someone else   
from the crowd said."Let's-" Someone else had now pushed him aside.  
  
"I will not allow this kind of outrage!" the man that had pushed the  
other blocked the exit. He reached for his pocket and also pulled out a wand.  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" he showered them at every muggle until everyone was on  
the floor except for Usagi's group.  
  
"That man's a wizard?!" Hikaru could no longer contain the creature,  
he only pushed it and the barrier followed him backward, back to Hikaru,Umi  
and Fuu.  
  
"You young witches are too rash. Taking action without much thought!  
Step aside and I will soothe him for some time, the Ministry of Magic will  
be here soon enough." the wizard ran beside them as the three let go,   
following his orders as the weakening barrier was released. "SOPIO!"  
  
~"What the?!?!Unghhhhh!"~Luis fell into a deep sleep.~'The only   
problem with this body job of mine is that the body that I took is weak   
against sleep, hunger and thirst. I must find her body as soon as I can!'~  
the creature within talked inside of Luis' sleeping body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now was that exiting! More to come if any of you wish to learn more, I know  
you liked this part ^-^, because it was so full of action.Please review me  
for comments, suggestions, flame or fan mail. I would greatly appreciate it.  
~Sailor Rainbow Ichi getting ready to upload this fic.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	4. Henshin Yo!

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 3: Henshin Yo!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well then, you now decided to continue reading on. It seemed that one of   
the exiting parts came too early ne? But The three are still in trouble,what  
will happen to them? Just do not forget to either mail me or review me.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There, that should do it for the meantime." the wizard sharply   
watched the human-like creature he had just put to sleep. Then the barrier  
slowly disappeared. Around the wall appeared about thirty witches and wizards  
all ready to strike.  
  
"Quick! lie down everyone and pretend to be like the others and   
listen to their conversation." Haruka lay down in a prone position. The   
others just followed.  
  
"Where is he?" One called on to him.  
  
"Here is the troublemaker sir!" the wizard in front of the Knights  
pointed at the sleeping person.  
  
"Great! How were you able to handle him?" the other wizards and   
witches slowly gathered around it.  
  
"I analyzed Etsuya, you know my profession."  
  
"Yes yes. Let's keep him and study him Gonshiro, he must be a new  
magical creature."  
  
"I warn you, It's very powerful-I think even more dangerous then  
that of a dragon. It eats on life."  
  
"He fits the names of the members of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, the   
Death Eaters."  
  
"Correction. Life Eater."  
  
"Whatever name you prefer Gonshiro, you were the one who was able to  
control it somehow."  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu only watched the two wizards converse with their  
mouths open. That was only then the man whom Gonshiro called Etsuya noticed  
the three."What's with them?"  
  
"I think that these girls broke the rules of the Underaged Wizardry,  
though they tried to save the muggles."  
  
"Is that so?" Etsuya neared Hikaru, Umi and Fuu and asked. "What do  
you have to say for yourselves?  
  
"We have broken the rules but If we did not act, there would'nt be  
any more muggles." Hikaru admitted, tilting her head down.  
  
"We only looked for an exit Sir, to help them out, but that creature  
got to us." the blue-haired girl defended.  
  
"And had no other choice but to defend ourselves as well as those   
muggles." Fuu added.  
  
"Well, since it was an act in the instance of emergency, I will   
forgive you now and get your first warning. On the third warning, as all   
students know, their wands shall be confiscated until they learn their   
responsibilities. Do you three understand clearly?" Etsuya sternly looked at  
each pair of eyes.  
  
"Yes sir." the three answered.  
  
"Off you three go then, we have business to settle, and memories to  
modify."  
  
The three walked away from the Park."Let's follow them." Ami   
suggested."They may know something about this incident."  
  
"Don't trust someone too easily Ami." Michiru warned.  
  
"I agree with Ami." Setsuna agreed.  
  
"What?!?!" both Haruka and Michiru were surprised at Setsuna. It was  
the first time that Setsuna did not thought what all Outer Senshi agreed  
upon.  
  
"I will explain later. It is quite a long story. Now let's go."  
  
"Wait. With all these people with sticks, they will surely see us as  
well as try to catch us." Minako said.  
  
"Then let's run for it!" Makoto stood up and dashed, with the others  
following behind. Michiru and Haruka catching up with her.  
  
"Etsuya! Gonshiro has not totally binded them all. Look they are   
already running away!" a witch was able to spot them.  
  
"What!" Gonshiro was surprised," I threw it to everyone, even the   
other people around them were binded!"   
  
"I guess we wizards make mistakes too you know." Someone else neared  
Gonshiro. " Sir Etsuya, we will be the ones to modify their memories!"  
  
"Go quickly then!"   
  
"Yes Sir! Come on Gonshiro!" the two ran after them.  
  
"They're following us! Run faster." Ami said. They were not able to  
follow Hikaru,Umi and Fuu. Instead, it seemed that this chase might take  
forever. They have been running away from the two men for about fifteen   
minutes nonstop.  
  
"This is getting ridiculous. I suggest that we lead them in a blind  
alley and I'll transform there and use my chains to tie them up. Agreed?"  
Minako was already agitated.  
  
"Sure why not? And let them see your true identity, I don't think   
so." Hotaru reasoned.  
  
"Then I'll transform into Sailor V, no one knows my other identity.  
I mean, we have no other choice. These men will and will follow us unless  
one or all of us take action!"  
  
"We already lost those three girls so why don't we just all   
transform." Haruka suggested.  
  
"I'm with Haruka." Usagi spoke for the first time since the  
chase."Why don't we explain to them why their so called 'magic' does not  
have any effects to the likes of us. " Usagi was already panting from  
exhaustion.  
  
"Well." All agreed at last. They wanted to get this over with.  
  
"Then let us go to the blind alley nearest here." Michiru ran faster  
to lead them ahead. Left then right until they made themselves look like  
they're ran out of places to run from.  
  
"Surrender to our authority muggles!" Gonshiro slowed his pace with  
his companion behind.  
  
"This will not hurt a bit. We promise." Gonshiro's friend raised his  
wand.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
"Venus Crsytal Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!"  
  
Both wizards stepped backward at the flash of colors that almost  
blinded their eyes."What in magic's name is this!"  
  
"I have no clue to what this is!" Gonshiro was baffled for the   
first time.  
  
In mere seconds, nine sailor-suited ladies replaced the nine muggles  
they were chasing after."We are the Sailor Soldiers, Champions of Justice!"  
Sailormoon said."and we have no plan in harming you two. So please let us  
go!" Sailormoon pleaded.  
  
"No, you have seen something that ordinary muggles should not see.  
Therefore, your remodified memories will satisfy your release." Gonshiro  
boldy answered.  
  
"Can't you see that the magic you have just performed to the whole  
audience did not have any effect on us. Doing the same will also have no  
effect on us." Mercury said.  
  
"No, we will never allow you to escape." Gonshiro's friend added  
his reasoning.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to defend yourselves, it is your actions  
that only block us from leaving." Uranus gave the two a kind smile and   
raised her right arm."Earth Shaking!" she threw it on the floor to   
outbalance the chasers.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus threw a long chain, telepathically   
wrapping them helpless."Let's leave them here."  
  
"No. I will not permit it Venus. We are supposed to be the protectors  
of this planet, therefore we should also protect its inhabitants." Pluto  
stated. "We just have to leave them somewhere else people would surely find  
them."  
  
"Settled." Venus pulled the two to a nearby shop and left them there,  
and went away from them then detransformed back in Rei's temple. Once   
detransformed, the heart-shaped chains that bound the two wizards   
disappeared with the beautiful setting sun on a May month.  
  
  
=In a hidden Restaurant named Suzuki's Traditinal Dishes=  
  
"What happened awhile ago was scary. That man really seems human,yet  
has the power to eat human beings or any living thing possible." Hikaru  
started their evening conversation as they were served with odd-looking  
rice meals and meat-vegetable-fish sushis.  
  
"And I thought everything was now peaceful. The only thing we have   
to do is protect the earth and become great witches. But this was very  
different from the others that we have met." Umi took a whole bowl of rice  
and started to get some sushi.  
  
"Not to mention we got our very first warning from the Ministry.  
I feel that we have a new job to do." Fuu started sipping her hepaticas tea.  
  
"Puu!" Mokona said all of a sudden in the middle of their talk.  
  
Umi almost choked her meal. "Don't you have any manners?!? I don't  
want to be surprised all of a sudden just because of you, you ball of fluff."  
  
"PUU!" Mokona repeated, much more happier, irritating the blue-haired  
girl once more.  
  
"Why you!!-" Umi cringed to grasp Mokona's body, but Hikaru stopped  
her while Fuu pulled Mokona."  
  
"Come on Umi, Mokona's just playing around with you. You know that  
he loves doing that on everyone." Fuu placed Mokona on her lap.  
  
"Yeah, calm down Umi. Mokona must have wanted some of your share of  
the meal. There is nothing to fret about. Isn't that right Mokona?"  
  
"Puu! Pupupuuu!!" Its ears flapped happily.  
  
"Hmph. All right. But listen to me Mokona, this will be the last   
straw of the day. No more pranks!" she folded her arms.  
  
"PUU!" Mokona nodded.  
  
"Where we we?" inquired the brown-blonde girl.  
  
"What about that man? He seems very powerful, being able to push   
back our magic as if it was nothing to him. We should learn about him."  
Umi thought it out.  
  
"But how? It seems that the Ministry was able hold him off." Fuu  
placed her right index finger on her cheek to also think it out.  
  
"I guess if powerful wizards were able to control or at least keep  
him in line, it must be one of the creatures we will soon encounter in our  
next few years in the study of magic." Hikaru decided. "Therefore, there  
will be no harm."  
  
"But the same as Harry's encounter with Voldemort, we will never   
know what happened to him after." Umi chewed on.  
  
"You've got a point there. We won't know until we learn about it.  
Just keep our guards up, bring our gloves again more often." Fuu took her  
second serving.  
  
"Ok." Hikaru and Umi nodded, as Fuu's advice were always decided   
wisely, giving them many choices.  
  
"Young ladies," the waitress courteously bowed and." I'm am very  
sorry to diturb you. May I remind you that store hours for young people   
like you are open up to 8:00 under the curfew law given by the Ministry.  
Thank you." She bowed once more and walked away.  
  
"What time is it?" Hikaru asked Umi." "Living in the wizarding world  
sure is peculiarly different from what we are used to."  
  
"Sure is." Umi looked at her watch. "Its 7:45. We'd better finish our dinner."   
  
"Puu!" Mokona chimed in.  
  
  
  
=Later in the Ryuuzaki residence=  
  
Umi opened the gate and slowly walked towards the door. But the door  
opened and out came Mr. and Mrs. Ryuuzaki.  
  
"Umi! are you alright?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki hugged her daughter as if it  
was for a good bye.  
  
"I'm fine mom. Honest."  
  
"I am glad." Umi's father held her shoulder gently."For a moment you  
were in danger." he paused. "This Ministry of yours gave a letter to us   
telling us that you were given a first warning because of the trouble that  
happened at my sponsored concert. It's my fault for bringing you and your  
friends there."  
  
"Daddy, you did not know what was to happen. It was only and   
accident." she looked up at her tall father.  
  
"I'm glad." Mr. Ryuuzaki repeated.  
  
  
  
=The same was also happening in the Hououji residence=  
  
"Otosan, Okasan. It was an accident, and we all know that-"  
  
"accidents happen. We know. I'm very relieved." Fuu's father touched  
her chin. "We cant' bear to lose you and your sister."  
  
"Come now, let's have our usual evening tea then to relax our   
nerves." Mrs. Hououji kissed her daughter on her forehead.  
  
  
  
=Shidou Dojo=  
  
"Are you crazy?!?! What were you doing?!?!" Kakeru ranted Hikaru as  
soon as she slid the door.  
  
Surprised, Hikaru explained."But that thing attacked us. You cannot  
expect me to use my wand as a kendo sword."  
  
"You broke that Ministry law! This is a big problem!" Masaru added,  
appearing out of the blue which made Hikaru sweatdrop.  
  
Hikaru's two elder sibling continued on, repeating what they said   
earlier.  
  
A shadow neared another door which slid loudly. It was Satoru. He had  
just finished the last Kendo lesson for the day."Will you two calm down. I  
hate it when you two make so much fuss." he laid his long wooden sword on the  
wall. "She was only trying to help those innocent people, though it was  
rash to do so. You did the right thing, but do not go breaking the law of  
the Ministry that guides witches like you."  
  
"Yes Satoru."  
  
"Now you three, let's clean the house up before we go to sleep. Is  
that clear?"  
  
"Hai!" the three siblings do not dare disobey their father figure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phew! It has been quite a long time since I wrote. Was Henshin Yo! a good  
title? I've no other title to put it up. If any of you has an idea please do  
so. I've got the whole story scripted in my mind. All I need now is are   
little incidents that make the story exciting, adventuruos and funny. Your  
suggestions will be of great help.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	5. TPSWW

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 4: The Practical School of Wichcraft and Wizardry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hm. It seems that I may have lost the planned story after all. I now have no  
idea on how to finish this story. I can go all the way to the middle, then  
where will I go from there? Your comments, suggestions and questions are most  
welcome.  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A few days had now passed by and the young witches prepared   
themselves for tomorrow's journey to the Practical School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. All three planned to see each other in Hikaru's house early in the  
morning. Hikaru, who was inside her room packing enough parchment, an ink  
bottle, a quill, books and her robes. The instruction had told them to wear  
'ordinary muggle clothing'and bring their robes to the location. She stuffed  
it one by one in her magical glove. This glove, she thought, have given so  
many uses. Kept inside that red stone is were her weapon, armor and magic  
also stay. They appear and disappear at Hikaru's will. She gave a sigh, laid  
the glove on her study desk, turned off her lamp and lay down on her bed.  
'Tomorrow, I'll be meeting my new classmates. I wonder what will be the  
difference of Hogwarts to this school.' she said to herself. Sleep had now  
closed her eyes and the small breeze played with her unbraided hair.  
  
  
  
=Ami's house, the Mizuno residence=  
The midnight blue haired girl leaned on her comfortable seat,  
stared and massaged her chin."The sticks the three girls used were like the  
ones confiscated from so-called witches under the topic 'witch burnings'.  
But they cannot be witches." Ami cannot see any point from the fictional  
weapons from the past. "Maybe they have some connection to the recital."  
she brightened up. "Let me see, the possible topics are orchestra, sponsors,  
maestro, music sheets......" The subtopic under the sponsors revealed   
images of presidents from different companies. "Wait." she had almost passed  
Mr. Ryuuzaki's image, who looked almost exactly like the sky blue haired   
girl. "Mr. Ryuuzaki, let us see your cross-reference." Ami typed on. Three  
images appeared, the father, the mother and the daughter."I've found you."  
  
  
  
=Somewhere else=  
  
"I'm sorry that I have to be prompt with you." Setsuna sat down on  
a chair beside a table. "I think that Ministry found out about the senshi's  
escape from Etsuya and Shozo."  
  
" Is it already time?" the man whom Setsuna was talking to raised an  
eyebrow. He really did not want to linger around with introductions.  
  
"Yes. It's about time you meet our kind- once they find out about  
it."  
  
"You know Gatekeeper," He addressed Setsuna."Our Ministry had   
kept on covering this story how the Japanese Ministry learned how to control  
time." he drank his saki."From one Minister to another, we kept your secret  
and the wizarding history will be forever grateful. I'm sure I can handle   
the ministry to keep them away from them."  
  
"Well, if you are settled here are their images." then she pointed  
at Usagi."If anything happens to this young lady most of all because of any  
witch or wizard, I shall withdraw all of the Time Keys I distributed."  
  
"Of course." the man nodded.  
  
"Seriously Honorable Hayato. If I can give my Time Keys, I can also  
take it away. Like my ancestors did before I took over the Gates of Time."  
  
"Then I shall personally see to it." He drank the last bowl of saki.  
"I will be going now. Do you understand Setsuna?" He put down the bowl and  
stood up. Two wizards dressed in strange ninja clothing with billowing   
scarves.  
  
"Yes." Her dark ruby eyes watched as the man named Hayato was   
escorted out of the area.  
  
  
=Early Morning=  
  
"Ohayoo Hikaru!" Umi and Fuu greeted warmly at their best friend.  
They were using their usual uniform, they got very attached to it. Hikaru  
coincidentally wore the same thing, a long sleeved red blouse with a white  
ribbon in front of her chest and a gray designed skirt.  
  
"Ohayoo! Are we all ready?" she made sure.  
  
"I've got everything right here!" Umi confidently pointed at her  
blue stone. "We don't have the hassles like other students do."  
  
"I also packed extra sandwiches for you girls too." Fuu giggled.  
  
"Then let us start the day!" all three walked side by side following  
the directions. Minutes later, it led them to what seemed like a desserted  
stall. Unlike the other stalls who were selling vegetable, meat, fish,   
utensils, drapery and other goods, this stall was closed barred with wood.  
  
Umi knocked at the door."Hello? Is anyone there?"  
  
"Maybe it's like the same invisible wall in King's Cross." Fuu   
thought. "I'll try it." she walked a few steps backward and ran to engage  
the 'wall'.  
  
"Stop!" A lady's voice shouted. The different tenders of the other  
stalls turned their heads to her.   
  
"You are so late again! Those girls are supposed to be buying  
antiques from me!" one of the tenders joked.  
  
"Forgive me." she answered back and stopped, panting in front of  
the three."I almost forgot that tody was the opnening of classes." she   
scratched her head and then unbarred the stall." Come in! Come quick!"  
  
Without thinking twice, the three entered and the door behind them  
closed.  
  
"Enter this first door please." she pointed at the one on the   
leftmost of four aligned doors.   
  
"Ok." Hikaru opened the door.  
  
"Wait. Are you not supposed to bring out your robes?" she blocked  
the red haired girl.  
  
"Do I have to?" Hikaru was getting confused by the minute. It was  
getting stranger and stranger.  
  
"Of course you have to young lady! Unless you want to be scolded by  
the Practical Professors in wearing improper uniform!"  
  
Hikaru entered the door with her robes. What was she to do here? She  
thought. Is it going to bring her to a dressing room? She started walking,  
looking around. Then she reached to open the next door in front of her. She  
was not able to see what had just happened.  
  
"Hikaru! You look gorgeous!" Umi adored her black loosely fitted  
kimono.  
  
"Huh?!?!" Hikaru blinked and looked at her clothes twice."Ack! I  
did not notice that I had changed. And I'm on the second door!" she was  
describing the second door from the left.  
  
The woman they met was just looking at them, as if she had seen  
this scene a hundred times.  
  
"It's my turn then." Fuu said and entered the same door Hikaru  
went in earlier. She came out of the second door in the same loosely   
fitted kimono.  
  
"Here goes." Umi did the same."Isn't this neat!"  
  
"Good. Bring out your wands and enter the third door. Bye!" she waved   
as she went outside to entertain another student that had just came.  
  
"What did she mean that we have to bring out our wands?" Umi opened  
the door and the remaining two entered. The door hauntedly closed without  
warning.  
  
Fuu ran back to turn the doorknob."It's locked! Alohomora!" she  
tried.  
  
"I guess there is no other way but to go forward." Hikaru said with  
wand ready.  
  
They went through the end of the hallway, there blocked a large  
cabinet to the door."We'll have to lift the cabinet." Umi brushed strands of  
her blue hair and waved her wand,"Wingardium Leviosa!" she easily lifted it  
away from the doorway.  
  
"Great work Umi!" Hikaru applauded.  
  
"Well, its nothing." She smiled."Let's move on."  
  
Hallway from hallway, they were like the dungeons encountered in  
following Harry to the Sorcerer's Stone.They did had difficulty at one where  
they had to transfigure a muggle pencilcase into a rope to cross to the other  
side. At last, they opened the last door. In front of them was a ghost with  
an old clock on the wall.  
  
"Four minutes and twenty-two seconds. Boy you are good!" he   
exclaimed. This way to the Practical school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." the  
ghost pointed. He was wearing ancient japanese clothing which compared to  
their bodies would be extremely heavy to them.  
  
"I guess our ancestors used to wear this much." Fuu said as they  
passed by the ghost.  
  
They pushed to open the enormous door. To their exact right and left  
were staircases leading of what must be five storeys high. In front of them  
was a wide hallway in a style very similar to Hikaru's Dojo. The bamboo  
floor patterned beautifully and many adorned sliding doors. One of them  
slid open.  
  
"I'll be soon back with the first earlybirds headmaster." A witch in  
a deep sapphire silk kimono came out of the door. "Oh." she stopped as she  
saw the three."Ohayoo Gozaimasu!" she bowed. "This way please." she   
accompanied them to the room she had just came from.   
  
Inside it was a wide, open-spaced place. In its sides were pretty  
koi ponds with dainty water lilies, framing the room. The water continuously  
flowed serenely. Eight long low tables were found in the middle. One was   
facing horizontally while all others were vertically arranged, just like  
the tables in the Great Hall in Hogwarts. An adult wizard sat in the middle  
of the horizontal table. He was in a kneeling position with both hands on   
the lap. He then looked up.  
  
"Konnichiwa. You must be the second year transferees. Please sit on  
the second table in front." He pointed at one of the long tables, three were  
in front and four were at the back.  
  
"This was an entirely new adventure we have gotten into." Umi   
muttered. More students were now filling up the seven low tables. All sat in a kneeling position. Other professors were now also in front.  
  
An hour had now passed. Everything was occupied except for one on  
the high table. The wizard in the middle now sat up, making the students see  
almost the full length of his robes.  
  
"Welcome students to another school year in The Practical School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he flailed both of his arms upward.  
  
All heads turned.  
  
"If any of you do not know, I am Shitajiki, Ken or call me Professor  
Ken. To start the school year I would like to tell you as soon as possible   
that the use of magic is not allowed from classroom to classrom. The darker  
side of the forest that surrounds the grounds is not safe, only the nearby  
woods are the safest to wander around. Those who will be staying here will  
be the only ones left behind to have dinner. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Everone answered.  
  
"Then let us start the school year with a heartful feast!" He waved  
down at the lower tables and a bowl and a small platter was provided for   
everyone."Begin!" he commanded. Two large bowls of rice appeared in front  
of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. One was stirred rice and the other was the vinegared  
rice used in sushi-making. Three big platters also revealed itself. One was  
full of stirred vegetables, the second were raw meat and fish and lastly were  
teppanyaki(breaded beef).  
  
Everyone served themselves the food. The three found out also that  
they were to make their own sushis, though none of them knew how. "So you are  
our new classmates our other teachers have been talking about." a young  
wizard began slicing his own mix of food which was wrapped in seaweed.  
  
"Yeah we are." Umi answered. "My name is Umi Ryuuzaki. I am very   
pleased to meet you.." she did not know his name yet.  
  
"Tomomi. Ninsei Tomomi." he quickly said.  
  
"Ok Ninsei, this is Hikaru Shidou and Fuu Hououji." she introduced  
them to Ninsei.  
  
"Hello." Fuu waved and ate some rice using her chopsticks.  
  
"I'm Ise, Reiko Ise." a young witch joined in. It seems like that   
you don't know how to make your own sushi." Reiko commented.  
  
"True, we really don't know how." Hikaru admitted.  
  
"Don't worry." Ise said. "We have cooking classes. In a few days you  
can make your own." She chomped on her tepannyaki.  
  
"How nice, we were never taught in Hogwarts how to cook." Fuu smiled.  
  
There was a clatter of hashis (hashi-chopstick) from their table.  
the first and third years sitting around them moved their heads at the three.  
The three were able to catch everyone's attention again, just like in their  
first day in the Great Hall.  
  
"Hogwarts? As in the REAL Hogwarts?" Tomomi made sure by eyeing them  
suspiciously.  
  
"Yes. They did came from the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry." Professor Ken stood once more."Their Headmaster helped in  
transferring them to study here, exactly in their homeland." he paused.  
"Please continue dining." he kneeled.  
  
Mumuring noises heightened. Everyone was now talking about the new  
students.   
  
"So you've met Harry Potter too?" Ise asked. "The Boy Who Lived!"  
  
With jaws dropped, the three only nodded.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Tomomi."How does he look like?!?"  
  
  
Their morning really had gone exiting. Their schedules were given.  
All they have to do today was to meet their professors. They have the usual  
Transfiguration subject under Professor Kojiro(m). Charms under   
Professor Washi(m). Potions under Professor Zeshin(f). History of Magic   
under Professor Maeko(f). Herbology under Professor Miyako(f).Defense against  
the Dark Arts under Professor Morie(m).Care of Magical Creatures under   
Professor Takao(f). Flying lessons under Professor Oda(m). There were two  
added subjects aside from these, there were also Cooking under Professor  
Yoko(f) and Analysis under Professor Toru(m). They visited every subject   
today to get oriented, tomorrow, normal class schedules will be followed.  
Each teacher was there. Only one Professor did not show up, Professor Toru.  
  
"What do you think Analysis do?" Fuu asked Ninsei.  
  
"The subject's used to analyze situational happenings."  
  
"In other words, it's logic." Ise straightened out what Ninsei was  
talking about.  
  
"Oh. So you mean I've got to use tactics?!?! That seems cool!" the  
blue haired girl stroked her hair to straighten in out.  
  
"It seems that we have so many subjects!" Hikaru seemed confused  
"And we even have classes on Saturday! I've gotten used to having Saturdays  
for rest."  
  
"Don't worry." Ise said."Light subjects usually fall on Tuesday,  
Thursday and Saturday. You won't get much problems."  
  
  
The sun was starting to set. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Ninsei had just  
came out of the stall wearing their muggle clothing. Walking home, a   
familliar hoot was heard in the air. Hime had just came back.  
  
"Hello Hime. You must be both tired and hungry." Umi caressed the  
blue-feathered owl.  
  
"Hoot." It answered happily.  
  
"Come to think of it, were you able to send the letter to Harry?"  
Hikaru questioned the owl.  
  
"Ask Hime later, she pretty tired."  
  
"Ok. I'll ask Hime tomorrow."  
  
"Wow! You are also friends with Harry Potter!" Ninsei held his  
ebony black bangs up with his hand."That's something I don't see everyday."  
  
"Well. At first we were not at terms with him. But when time passed,  
he eventually accepted us as his friends." Fuu explained.  
  
"I see. I'll be turning this corner, it was really nice seeing you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Explaining Practical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sure was difficult.  
At least you, the audience, the readers now understand at least the idea   
how school life there is about. If you want to add anything, drop me a line  
through e-mail.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out because the flu season here had just got  
worse.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	6. Hidden Danger

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 5: Hidden Danger  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello people! I'm very sorry for the looong update. I've been a bit tied up  
with my thesis as well as tons of projects. Again I'm very sorry.   
  
To the people who requested to make my chapters longer, I'll do it. These  
past chapters were made in a hurry, another mistake of mine.  
Send your comments and suggestions to sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph or better yet,  
review my fic.  
-Thanks  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Magic Knight's first day in the Practical School of Witchcraft   
and Wizardry had now ended. For the Senshi, it had only began. In the middle   
of the narrow streets of Tokyo, a temple lay, surrounded by ancient trees   
with a hundred steps leading to it. A house conformed to the style of the   
Shinto Shrine lay beside it. Inside the living room, five girls and two cats  
held a meeting of secrecy.  
  
"Ami, You're really great!" Minako waved a printed image of Umi. It  
had a detail of her Bio-data,location and others.  
  
"That's all I got from one of the mysterious girls we saw. Her  
educational attainment stopped in the middle of High School." Ami finished.  
"Nothing more."  
  
"It's not like we're supposed to attack the girl, are we?" Makoto   
asked the group.  
  
"No, we will not attack them. They tried saving us remember? They   
even got in trouble because of that-that thing!" Usagi asserted.  
  
"Besides girls, I think Setsuna knows about them. She said she'll  
explain later." Rei concluded.  
  
"The problem is that, we don't know where the other senshi lives. We   
could've gone there today if we only knew." Ami folded Umi's image as she  
pointed out to her friends.  
  
"We could always use our communicators, Ami. No senshi is equipped   
without one of those." Luna said as she pawed the watch in Usagi's wrist.  
  
"Yeah. Why don't you try it now." Artermis suggested.  
  
"Okay......" Usagi opened the lid of her watch. It had a pink   
crescent moon in its center, surrounded by 10 buttons with corresponding   
color for each soldier-including Tuxedo Mask. She pressed the olive-green   
and black colored button, took a deep breath and said. "Moon contacting   
Pluto."  
  
=Other side of Tokyo=  
  
Far from where the temple stood. In one of the universities still  
under Tokyo's domain and inside one of its laboratories, two students were  
accompanying their professor's weather research.  
  
'I did'nt know that Setsuna had a cellular phone.' the sudent   
wondered."Setsuna, there's something ringing in your handbag." she told her  
classmate.  
  
"Huh?" Setsuna looked up from the lined test tube racks.'I don't  
bring a cellular phone, it must be the communicator.' she guessed, reaching  
for her handbag. A thought struck her.'That's odd. Who could be communicating  
with me at this hour?' "Professor, could you please excuse me for a second?"  
  
"Yes, you may Ms. Meioh." The professor gave a nod of approval as he  
went on with his investigation.  
  
Inside an empty classroom, Setsuna drew out her communicator, pressed  
the sign of Pluto in the center and answered "Pluto speaking, introduce  
yourself."  
  
"This is Moon or Usagi."  
  
"Yes, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Um...the other girls and I were wondering about the incident at   
Tokyo Park. You said something about explaining later. Can we go to your   
house and we'll talk there later?"  
  
"Im so sorry Usagi." Setsuna closed her eyes. "I'm a little busy   
right now..But if you want, here's my address....."  
  
"Thank you very much Stesuna! Have a good evening. We'll drop by   
some time."  
  
"A pleasant evening to you too Usagi."  
  
"It was kind of her to give us her address." Makoto commented after  
Usagi had cut the communication.  
  
"Yeah, and you'd better go home, all of you. It's late." Luna   
advised.  
  
"K, Luna." said the girls one by one as they fixed their bags and   
left.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Tuesday, a day to be grateful for. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu headed for the  
same stall they had gone to yesterday. This time they were forbidden to pass  
through the third floor, instead the lady who watched over the stall told   
them to pass by the fourth door. No obstacles were found, just a long hallway  
which still lead them to the enomous structure of the Practical School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry. In th multi-purpose hall, Ise was already there,  
having her breakfast.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Ise waved at the three as they enterd the   
peaceful room.  
  
"Ohayoo!" they answered back.  
  
"I've got great news for you! You've been moved to Section C!" She  
excitedly said, almost knocking her tea.  
  
"What's Section C?" Umi sent Ise a puzzled look.  
  
"Even though you and me are second year levels, you can go accelerate  
to the third level once you surpass Section A. There are four sections all in  
all per level: Section A, Section B, Section C and Section D for the  
lowest..." Ise pasued to catch her breath.  
  
"And every section still experience and follow the same schedule."  
Someone else's voice added more detail. It was Tomomi. "Ohayoo Minna-san."  
He sat opposite them.  
  
"Ohayoo!"  
  
"Come one, let's eat. I'm pretty hungry." Hikaru said as she started  
serving herself some rice and vegetables."Oh and Umi. What did Hime say?  
  
"She told me that she was able to send it to Harry."  
  
"That's good to hear."  
  
Charms was their first class, Professor Washi had not yet arrived.   
Unlike in Hogwarts, they have an ancient bamboo flooring, sliding doors and  
a center table for a room. Instead of chairs, kneeling mats were provided.  
The professor's desk was neatly piled with books of all sizes. Later, the   
sliding of the back door announced professor Washi's entrance. He wore a new  
kind of traditional Japanese clothing. It was designed to be light with   
fewer layers of clothing. His long hair was tightly tied to show his   
prominent and large forehead and his neck.  
  
"Good day students." Their Charms professor greeted them.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu Sensei Washi!" all students stood up and greeted in  
return.  
  
"Thank you. You may now sit down.Yesterday, I briefed you about house  
rules inside the room as well as my scope of the school year. Today,I plan   
to test your knowledge about first level charms you've learned last year."  
  
Groans and gasps were heard echoed in the room.  
  
Professor Washi just smirked and added "I just want to know how much  
lessons you people remember."  
  
One by one Professor Washi personally asked each student to perform  
five different charms or spells. Everyone left the room one hour later   
feeling drained. Herbology was a bit better, they were instructed by   
Professor Miyako to move seedlings into larger pots,replace fresh soil and  
water them. Ninsei got a weird seedling whose yong stems quickly grabbed his  
wrist as he lifted the seedling.  
  
"Let go of me!" Ninsei tried to make it let go as he lowered the  
seedling back on the table.  
  
"I'll help you." Hikaru helped out, trying to pull the plant off  
Ninsei.  
  
"Oh." Professor Miyako looked over the two. "I forgot to brief you to  
be careful with other plants like these.Cadus aqua!" A small cup appeared  
with a flick of her wand and poured it on the seedling's soil. It suddenly  
let go of Ninsei. "This is Sargasimmon, a water plant. Its good for searching  
water. With the human body composing mostly of water, it grabbed you." She  
handed the cup to Ninsei.  
  
"We'll be careful the next time Professor." Hikaru moved the seedling  
to a larger pot while Ninsei kept on pouring drops of water.  
No further problems appeared when their Care of Magical Creatures  
Professor only gave out discussion, introducing them their scope. They would  
be tackling creatures of small shpaes and sizes since they are still new to  
the wizarding world. Professor Takao then started scribbling different   
creatures she plans to introduce in larger detail. "I advise you students to  
be careful." She looked at some of the students who seem to disapprove of   
the height of the creatures. "They may be cute or ugly but I assure you all  
of them posses their own defense mechanism..." she continued on.  
  
The second year students left Professor Takao's class feeling   
well-rested from the long discussion. Sitting on comfortable seats really did  
the job, but made them all feel starving. They all raced towards the   
multi-purpose hall for lunch.  
  
"Ahem." *cough* the ghost whom they met yesterday reminded them that  
running from class to class is not permissible.  
  
"Oh." Some of the students mumured. "Gomen nasai!" they all bowed   
courteously at the friendly ghost.  
  
As they settled on their seats and began eating, they all began to  
converse again about the comparison of Hogwarts to Practical.  
  
"Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, what's the difference in our school to that of  
Hogwarts?" A girl with glasses and black curly hair named Kumi Ikeda asked.  
  
"Well..." Umi started "The style around Hogwarts is European as well  
as gothic, while here Japanese styles dominates this school."  
  
"Practical has more subjects then there are in Hogwarts, and less  
confusing to move around in." Hikaru turned neko again after eating some   
noodle strings with soup.  
  
"So you think Hogwarts is much more lower, is that what you mean?"  
Toshia Shigu clarified. He was very tall for a second year with dark brown  
hair.  
  
"No. I believe all schools are majestic in their own cultures, the  
subjects only vary depending to the people's needs." Fuu staightened this  
out with her classmates.  
  
"Besides." Ise added "Different views come from different people, who  
knows what we ourselves will say when we are in Hogwarts." She looked at her  
classmates' expressions. She only became satisfied at some looks of approval.  
An hour after lunch, they headed for their flying lessons, Professor  
Oda was already waiting beside the broomshed."Hurry, hurry students. Walk  
faster!" He demanded from them. He then opened the broomshed door."Take your  
picks, we're going to have some fun!" Professor Oda started walking after he  
opened the shed. He lead them to a dusty field. "Good afternoon students, as  
I have introduced to you yesterday, I am Professor Kagehisa Oda. I am now   
asking you to head count. "You, start!" He pointed at a delicate looking   
girl whose skin is compared to an expensive white porcelain.  
  
"Ich!" Hiroko Aizawa shouted and sneezed. Some dust must have made   
her sneeze.  
  
One by one, the class counted themselves. "Twenty-seven. Hn..." the  
Professor scratched his flat chin."Okay, I want three groups. Each group   
having nine members. One will be the Captain Ball, while two shall be   
substitutes, we're gonna have a little Quidditch match with me refereeing."  
  
Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ninsei and Ise grouped themselves together with  
Mokichi Tojo, Amane Sen, Michio Bunya and a girl named Misa Hamada.  
  
Amane Sen who had a strong sense of confidence, took the place to  
be the Captain Ball. "Okay then, I will be the Captain Ball."  
  
"No arguments there!" Michio supported.  
  
"I want you," pointing at Mokichi to be the Keeper. "Ninsei and Ise,  
I've seen you play last year so you both be Beaters. Get the equipment from  
the Professor." He looked at the last remaining members, he had to think   
hard. He believed the winning team will recieve points. "Misa, you'll be the  
Seeker while Michio....Hikaru and I will be the Chasers." He nodded to   
himself." Is that clear?"  
  
"Hai!" No one dared question him.  
  
"Are the three groups ready? I've changed the rules for today's game,  
so listen carefully." Professor raised his hand for their attention.  
"Every goal shall earn five points per hit.Catching the Snitch will be   
fifty and end the game. There will be three teams, Team A,B and C. For   
example Team A wins against Team B, Team C will have a chance to challenge   
Team A once they defeat Team B.But if Team B wins, the final match will be   
with Team A and B."  
  
"Yes Professor!"  
  
"Team Captains come here." The Team Captains did as he said. They   
were huddled together for a minute. "Class, the Professor looked up after the  
huddle, Team B and C are the first to start."  
  
"That's great Umi, we're going against team B!" Fuu clapped her hands  
happily.  
  
"Yeah, it will be fun to watch Hikaru's first formal Quidditch   
match."  
  
"Opposing team players take your positions!" He looked at each team.  
"Go!" The players kicked hard on the ground and up they went.Professor Oda  
threw the Quaffle upward as hard as he could. Team B, donned by the color   
red scarves on their necks took the Quaffle and nearly missed the   
just-released Bludgers.Hikaru, Michio and Amane followed them at breakneck  
speed, wearing blue scarves. Hikaru in the lead tried grabbing for the   
Quaffle, but was only able to push it out of chaser's grip. Amane was there  
to catch the slip as he veered off to the opposite direction.  
  
"Great Hikaru!" Michio gave her a thumb up as both followed Amane.  
  
Amane, only concentrated on reaching any of the goal posts did not  
notice that the opposing team's beater redirected the Bludger to him. Hikaru,  
blocked by the opposing chaser shouted."Amane!!" She speedily avoided the  
chaser and quickly pulled on Amane's tailbroom down, also bringing Amane and  
the Quaffle down. The Bludger brushed on top of his hair.  
  
"That was close. Thanks!" Amane turned to Michio and nodded at him.  
He threw the Quaffle at Michio and he threw it to the goalpost. The keeper  
caught the ball and threw it at his teammate. In mid-flight, the captain ball  
zoomed and re-threw that ball at the post.  
  
"SCORE!" Umi jumped. "We have a great team!" She began gaining   
confidence.  
  
"They have to watch out though, it seems that Amane doesn't care if  
he was hit by a Bludger. He wants to score badly, without cheating." Fuu put  
her right hand in level with her brow and looked up. She had been observing  
the game as sharp as she could.  
  
Five minutes later, the score was 45-30 with Team C leading. Above   
the game, Misa was searching for the Snitch. A sparkle of the color gold  
had already caught her attention. She swiftly dived while the Snitch went to  
the right just above the ground. The other rival of Misa was in the opposite  
direction-going to her. CRASH! Both seekers fell to the floor before they   
realized what they were doing. Professor Oda came running to them, both  
concerned teams also flew down to check of their teammates for any injury.  
"Team C wins!" their Professor announced. Misa was lying on the floor   
shocked from the accident.In her left hand lay the Snitch, gripped between  
her fingers. They were later brought to the Hospital room where a nurse  
named Miss Eri Itami checked them out.  
  
"They'll be alright in a few minutes." she said to both teams.  
"Continue you next class, they will soon follow." Eri smiled.  
  
"That was a bit frightening." Umi said as they headed towards their  
cooking class, located in the fourth floor.  
  
"I hope they're alright." Hikaru commented.  
  
Their room was very different from the other classrooms they have  
gone to before. It looked like an ordinary muggle cooking room. On adjacent  
walls were cabinets. The largest table facing the small tables was the   
teacher's demonstration table. There were no chairs nor kneeling mats   
provided. They were only to stand there. "Good afternoon class." Professor   
Yoko smiled at them. "Here in Japan, cooking is an intricate art. Very few  
know the basics and as a result this class was added to your curriculum.  
This subject also sharpens the students for their Potions classes, they will  
learn here the proper techniques to make a perfect potion." She took a book  
from the demonstration table."Let's review the different cutting techniques  
I taught you last year. Bring out your knives and get one apple per person."  
Their Professor pointed at a basketfull of red fruit."I want you to divide   
the apple into four pieces and show me how well you pear, slice, dice, and   
chop." While everyone busied themselves, Professor Yoko brought out a pot  
with a lid and placed in on top of a stove*,placed three cups of water and  
let it to boil. She then looked around correcting her students the right way  
of handling the knife or on cutting the fruit. She noticed Umi was almost  
perfect. "Miss Ryuuzaki,it seems that you are good at this. Keep up the good  
work!"   
  
Other students were impressed at what Umi had done. She, a  
transferee, was doing better than they were. Some were already giving tints  
of jealousy.   
  
"Umi, your love for cooking is paying off!" Hikaru was happy for  
her best friend's achievement."I mean I'm not much good in cooking,Satoru   
does most of the cooking at home."  
  
After correcting a couple more students, the Professor went back to  
the now boiling pot as she removed the lid. She added some cups of brown   
sugar,stirred and let the sugar to melt. "I have seen your slices and I want  
to say that you have been improving your skills. I now want you to clean   
every fruit you've cut with water and strain it."  
  
The students did as they were told. "Now may I have it, thank you."  
Professor Yoko re-strained the cut fruit and put it in the boiling pot and   
stirred everything."Let me remind you what I have said last year that nothing  
in this room shall be wasted, to train you not to waste good food." She   
eyed all of them."Go wash your utensils and each bring out a bowl. Oh and  
by the way, does anyone like sweetened apple with cinnamon?"  
  
"I do!" Hikaru, Umi, Fuu as well as other students raised their   
hands.  
  
"Ok." Professor Yoko's lips smiled once more. She added cinnamon  
powder to it, mixed it again, and turned off the stove. "Students fall in   
line!" she ordered. One by one she gave them all hot sweetened apple. There  
was even enough for the Professor.  
  
"Hmmmm.Delicious. I've never experienced something made so simple yet  
tasty." Fuu was savoring the sweet taste of the munchy apple and the sugar  
syrup.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe I could make some at home now that I know some basics."  
Hikaru picked up the apples on her bowl.  
  
"I knew you people would enjoy this subject." Ise said. "She's a   
great Professor. Anything that she makes is delicious."  
  
"It's the class' favorite." Ninsei put down her bowl. "She made me  
like cooking. I used to detest it."  
  
"She's something that this school will be proud of." Umi added.  
  
Classes soon ended. They were all contented for the day. Ise was   
left behind in their dormitory as they greeted their good-byes and headed  
home.  
  
=Isolated Island=  
  
Dark clouds cover the invisible prison. Unknown creatures surround   
the towering structure. Mists obscure tht building from muggle sight.Deep  
down inside one of its moist dungeons lay a man, asleep. He had been so in  
the past days. One eye opened dangerously, with no trace of exhaust.Luis  
now opened the other, remembering what had just happened.~'This is   
irritating. The body I now posses holds human weaknesses. I am also terribly  
hungry from the long sleep. I swear to myself, that that man who did this to  
me shall feel the most pain I can give to him.'~ Luis stood up and looked   
at the bars that held him. A mere touch, it melted. Dementors around floated  
to him. They sensed a living being trying to escape.Luis released his dark  
aura, making these spiritless creatures withdraw backward.~'These creatures  
can be very useful.'~He thought to himself.~'They are hungry-no starving, yet  
they take only on souls while I take life force. They may also be my rivals.  
Yes, its the only point, I will also have to absorb them.'~ A wicked smile  
formed in his mouth, his tongue protruded and licked his lips. No one knew  
what was happening there, for there was no sane human to see this grave   
event. No one knew of his existence and no one knew of his fast rising power.  
  
=Back in Greece=  
  
Dust and dirt had swallowed of what was left of the famous   
archeologist's expedition. A tiny ray of light shot out, revealing the chest  
of which the unknown creature escaped from. It pierced through the atmosphere  
and into space. A tiny ball of light formed and started travelling,   
searching for someone to alert. To tell of the information needed. Deep into  
the dark space it crossed, from dimension to dimension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
* The Practical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry encourages students to  
use tools and utensils used today.  
  
Hi! It took me some time to think out what had happened to the antagonist.  
I hope I made it long enough for you people to enjoy. For any comments,  
suggestions, flame or fan please mail or review me.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	7. Arrivals

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 6: Arrivals  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here goes. IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY!!!! I've been really busy. But this time,  
I can write all the way! It's May!!!Summer!!  
Please review or mail me. Thank You!!  
sarahmae@quickweb.com.ph  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Cephiro=  
  
Back in the peaceful land where the Pillar ruled, a teacher and a  
student, out for a field trip rested atop a high mountain. Stars were smiling  
down at them as the kindled fire gave warmth to the travellers.  
  
"Master Clef." The students' voice wandered watching the fire.  
  
"How long will it take for a student like me to learn everything  
about Cephiro?" He then put his hand in the fire and took a small flame,   
toying it lazily.  
  
The Mage sighed and looked at the stars. "As much as the stars   
above."   
  
"That would be impossible!" The student stood up and towered over the  
Master."It will be more than a lifetime!"  
  
"You are correct."  
  
"Master, do you mean to say even you do not know everything about  
Cephiro?"  
  
"Yes, as the Master Mage, the mastery of my skills has been passed   
on from generation to generation. Soon, I shall pass it down to you." He  
returned his gaze to the heavens.  
  
"So. There is so much more to do other than guide at Pillar." He  
joined his master in the viewing."Look! There's Chizeta!"  
  
Clef laughed."You are learning quickly Ascot. Maybe in a few year's  
time, you are ready to replace me."  
  
"Don't say anything like that Master! You're the best in the whole  
Cephiro! Better than-" Ascot stopped talking and his eyes were fixed.  
  
"What is the matter?" Clef turned around. A ball full of light was  
nearing them. It rested on both Master Clef and Ascot's outstretched arms.  
"What is this?!?"  
  
"I have no idea Master."  
  
This ball of light somewhat popped and suspended itself to their  
eyeview.A beautiful lady appeared from it. She was wearing white garments  
adorned with pearls illuminating her gold-blonde hair. A crescent moon marked  
her delicate skin, almost matching the shape of her jeweled crown. From her  
garments, it appeared very well to both mages that she was an empress.   
Slowly, she opened her eyes, revealing midnight blue eyes."Greetings. My   
name is Queen Serenity, ruler of the planets Mercury, Venus, Earth,Moon,  
Mars,Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune,Pluto and Saturn. My memory is here today to  
inform of a grave danger approaching.If not stopped, this menace will bring  
the destruction of the whole of Creation. Whether it be of different System  
or Dimension. I am asking your help. Please find my descendant also named  
Serenity as well as her guardians who call themselves Sailor Senshi." Images  
of the ancestors were slowly flashed at the beholders."The descendants will  
be the only hope of destroying this threat." She bowed at them and the ball  
of light bursted into tiny bubbles slowly disappearing.  
  
Awestruck, they watched the light vanish. Master Clef's eyebrows  
furrowed, eyes engraved in determination."Ascot! Quick, we must alert the   
others! I'll go to Chizeta, Fahren and Autozam and search for any of the  
descendants. As for you, return to the castle and start searching the whole  
of Cephiro!" The Master turned his back on Ascot and summoned his creature.  
  
"Yes, Master Clef!"  
  
"And if Mokona returns, tell the Magic Knights of the whole story!"  
Clef sped upward towards their neighboring lands.  
  
= Setsuna's House=  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Minako was feeling a bit creepy.  
"The house is quite far from the city."  
  
"Well, Haruka's car is here." Ami pointed at the car parked outside.  
  
"Here goes." Rei knocked thrice.  
  
"Who is it?" Michiru's voice spoke in the other side of the door.  
  
"Its us, Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami and Minako." the black haired girl   
replied.  
  
"It's only you." Michiru opened the door. She let them in together  
with Luna and Artermis and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Who was that?" Haruka peeked her head out of her room.  
  
"The other senshi."   
  
"How were you able to find us here?" Haruka got out of her room.  
  
The five were now sitting comfortably in the living room."Setsuna   
gave us your address." Usagi said.  
  
"Well, you'll soon find out our address anyway." Haruka took her  
seat on a wooden chair from the kitchen.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" The senshi of the sea offered.  
  
"We'd love to!" Makoto said.  
  
"I'll have mine dark coffee." Haruka asked from Michiru.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll help you!" Minako went to the kitchen to assist.  
  
"Hey! Everyone's here!"Hotaru ran to them. She was still wearing her  
nighshirt."I'm glad to see you again!"  
  
"Hotaru. We thought you were asleep." Haruka asked.  
  
"Well. I heard voices. So I went to see what's it about."  
  
"Now since you're awake, would you like the usual?" Michiru called  
out.  
  
"Yes please, Michiru-mama." Hotaru answered.  
  
There was yet another knock at the door and it was Setsuna."What a  
surprise, everyone's here!"  
  
"We wanted to hear from you, so we went here." Usagi smiled at her.  
  
"After I settle down." She put down her handbag and sat at a cushion.  
  
"Here's your tea!" Minako brought the teapot and cups while Michiru  
brought three mugs.  
  
"Coffee for Haruka and Setsuna while for Hotaru, Hot Coco!"  
  
"Thank you." Hotaru took a sip and brought out her tongue."It's hot."  
  
"Then you'd better cool it down." Setsuna patted Hotaru on her head.  
"Now then. I know that all of still remember your past lives, during the  
Reign of Queen Serenity, ne?"  
  
"Yes, we do."  
  
"During that time, there were two kinds of humans. Ones blessed with  
magic and those who had none. The population of those with magic were very  
few, but both races were in harmony." She took a sip of her coffee. "Those  
you saw in Michiru's recital holding wands are those blessed with magic. When  
we were reincarnated in this time, they are now separated. The magical ones  
hid themselves from the non-magical ones whom they now call muggles. Those  
girls and the men and women with wands are wizards and witches." she   
finished.  
  
"So you mean to say those wands are real?!?!?" Ami said, still  
disbelieving.  
  
"But how do you know about this?" Makoto put down her cup.  
  
"Simple, I was the person who provided their so-called 'Time-travel'"  
  
"But was it not that my mother said that it was a taboo?" Usagi  
asked.  
  
"She did. But great wizards talked to your mother once during her  
stay on earth. She gave me the authority to give Time Keys as well as take  
them if its usage is abused." she drank the last of her coffee.  
  
"So that's why." Rei put down the tea cup.  
  
"Sets, wait. How come those wizards never knew you?" Haruka shifted  
from her seat.  
  
"Only a few of them know me. Just to keep their populace from   
spreading tons of rumors."  
  
"If that's already explained. Then we do not need to do anything  
about it." Artermis the white cat stated.  
  
"Yes. But that guy wo was chasing us seemed very disappointed when  
we tied him up. He might be even on to us!" Minako said.  
  
"That was already taken care of. No more problems." Setsuna's  
dark ruby eyes finished. She brought her cup to the sink.  
  
"Yes girls, it's already late. Your parents must be worried by now."  
Michiru looked at the clock hanging on the wall.  
  
"Well. Thank you for the tea" Usagi stood up. So did the others. She  
neared Hotaru, who was yawning."Sweet dreams little Hotaru!"  
  
"Thank you! Good night everyone!"  
  
=The next day=  
  
  
A ray of sunlight hit Umi Ryuuzaki's face. She opened her eyes and   
stretched.She slowly walked to the bathroom and took a warm bath.After  
changing her clothes, she took her gloves and went downstairs. "Good Morning  
Mom, Daddy!"  
  
"Good Morning my buttercup." her father looked up from his newspaper.  
  
"Do you plan to have some breakfast here?" her mother asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll just have some.I know very well I shouldn't run after   
eating." She smiled at her lovely mother.  
  
"How do you find your new school Umi?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki placed some  
dishes in the middle of the table.  
  
"It was very neat! Everything's totally japanese, even our classroom  
are different from what I was used to in my former private school."  
  
"That's good to hear dear. Just enjoy yourself and study well." Umi's  
mother smiled as she also sat down to eat.  
  
"I'm done. But before I go," Umi stood up and brought out her wand.  
"Here's a gift for you two. Flos!" she swished and flicked and a bunch of   
different flowers appeared from her wand.  
  
"Thank you very much. But you must be going, you might become late."  
  
"Kay, see you Mom, Daddy." she waved goodbye to her parents and   
went off.  
  
  
Hikaru and Fuu were already waiting for her in front of the antique  
stall.The three entered and went directly to the Multi-purpose Hall.  
  
"Ohayoo Ise, Ninsei" the called out to their new classmates.  
  
"Ohayoo!"Ninsei and Ise greeted back.  
  
"Hurry up. Its almost time for Transfiguration class" Ise added.  
  
=First Class=  
  
Professor Kojiro had been waiting for their arrival."Ohayou   
Gozaimasu!"  
  
"Ohayou Kojiro-Sensei!"  
  
"Thank you. Now you may take your seats." he kept himself standing.  
"Last year, you have transfigured small objects like, pins, buttons, rings   
and others. I think we are now ready to transfigure larger objects as well   
as small live ones." he circled the whole class. "Let's experiment with other  
objects, shall we? Bring out your things, except for your ink bottles, quills  
and books. Put them in you table."  
  
The class did as he said. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ise and Ninsei brought  
out some kawaii keychains,parchments, some candy,wizard card collection,  
pictures of family and friends and Ninsei's sketchbook. Fellow classmates  
had a look-and-see from the three Knights' group picture with Harry Potter.  
  
"You can remove your personal belongings Miss Shidou." he pointed  
at the picture.  
  
"Hai, Kojiro-Sensei!" Hikaru pulled the image under the desk and  
secretly pushed it inside her jewel.  
  
"Now, let's try turning it into a block of wood shall we?" He took  
a students item and transfigured it into a block. After showing it, he  
returned it back.  
  
For one and a half period they have been trying. Fuu only made her  
parchment have the texture of wood. Hikaru was near, yet the candy still  
kept its roundness. Umi's barely looked like wood. There were some students  
eventually did it.  
  
"You're almost getting there students." He encouraged them. Class is  
dismissed.  
  
"Arigatou. Ja!" the students bowed and left.  
  
Their next class was Potions. Their classroom was located on the  
fourth floor. It had large windows specialized to ventilate and remove  
odor after classes. Professor Zeshin was very tight about mesurements and   
cutting, but she explained relevant questions in simple words.  
  
On the way to History of Magic class, Hikaru pointed out Professor  
Zeshin's difference from Professor Snape. "Oh! So your last Professor in  
Potions was a torture!" Ninsei exclaimed. "No wonder you looked very relieved  
during her class."  
  
"Well, the student cannot help it if he was the only professor  
qualified enough in Hogwarts,he only has an attitude problem." Ise added.  
  
"Actually, its called favoritism. He favors students belonging to  
his House." Umi corrected.  
  
"I get it." Ninsei finally understood their previous dilemma.  
  
History of Magic was as boring as before.Only this time Professor  
Maeko forbid them to sleep nor scribble on their parchments. She absolutely  
wanted students to listen. At last they were dismissed for lunch.It was a   
good thing that the Multi-Purpose Hall was surrounded by a soothing koi pond.  
Weary students could relax while eating their lunch.Still in the High Table,  
their professor in Analysis had not yet appeared. He was getting to be  
very mysterious.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was completely different. Professor  
Morie had some scars found in his arms. Rumors say that he used to wander  
around different sorts of forests, encountering different creatures. He  
was a decent professor who really knew his subject. The three knew at once,  
that they would learn proper Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Analysis was their last subject. The students were expecting that   
Professor Toru would not be there again. But they were wrong. Upon entrance   
in the classroom, the three were surprised that he was the man they met at  
the recital. Not taking notice of his students, he hoarsly said "To grounds."  
and he quickly walked. The students followed their teacher to the grounds.  
He went to one of the small doors nearby the grounds and slid it silently.  
"Last year, your analysis was based on lecture and books. This year's scope  
is to test the speed of your analysis skills." his hand revealed a large  
dojo. There were many numerous ancient weapons leaning or hanging in three  
of its remaining walls."Choose your preferred weapon. This will be the weapon  
you'll be using this year only." Hikaru chose a medium-weight katana. Umi  
chose a thin-bladed rapier.Fuu got the most flexible bow she found. Ninsei  
got himself a companion sword(if you don't know what that is, think of   
Ayoshi's sword in Rorouni Kenshin, it's similar to that)while Ise preferred   
a ninja's shuriken.Having chose their choice of weapon, Professor Toru  
started, "Try familiarizing your weapon. Go outside and practice it!"  
All of the students shuffled outside. Ise threw tons of shuriken at once onto  
at tree. Only a few hit the wood. She repeated it. Ninsei was waving his.  
Fuu was strumming the bow's string, gradually tightening it if necessary.  
Umi was checking her rapier's length while Hikaru was trying different grips  
on her weapon. It was Hikaru's first time holding a heavy sword as well as  
Ise and Ninsei's, together with the other students had a go on their first  
weapon. Everyone went on like this until the class ended. The class was very   
noisy as they parted to their homes and dormitories. They were very excited   
because only a few schools, nor parents tolerate teaching students using weaponry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hm....everything's still mysterious ne? In the next few chapters, I plan  
on clearing their problems. I admit that I am really sorry, this was my  
longest update I guess.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-~ 


	8. Two in One

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 7:Two in One  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-_-;; Sorry minna! You know what I meant.  
For Adyen, I base my knowledge that even if Hikaru lived in a dojo all her  
life, underage kendo students were not allowed to hold any real weapon.Even  
if the dojo master is Satoru, he would follow the law or risk the dojo for  
the authorities(was that right or am I wrong?).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
=Next Day,Flying Lessons=  
  
The team captain Amane walked exitedly towards the dusty field after  
he got a decent broom from the broomshed. He was smiling happily. He knows  
they will win today, he'll do anything just to win with Team A. "Okay team C,  
I'm concerned at what happend to Misa in the last match. I'd like to   
temporarily replace her with....with-" Amane's eyes darted, not able to   
decide if Umi or Fuu should be the Seeker. His eyes did the eeny-meeny miny  
moe bit which at last rested on Fuu."-Fuu!!  
  
"Wow! I'll be a Seeker!" Fuu was surpised.  
  
"Congratulations Fuu!" Umi said. She was happy at her friend's luck,  
even though she too was itching to be in the field.  
  
"Thank you for understanding Umi. I knew you'd like to play Quidditch  
too." Sensing her lonely glance, she patted her shoulder.  
  
"Teams A and C hurry up, we haven't much time!" Professor Oda's  
voice boomed from the Quidditch field. Scurrying quickly to the field, both  
teams shook hands. "Take your positions!" Fourteen people flew up high. There  
was a wooshing sound which meant that both bludgers and the snitch was   
released."Go!" The Quaffle was thrown upward. It was caught by Hiroji Satake,  
a Team A chaser donned with a red scarf like the previous team. He zoomed  
quickly to the opponent's goal posts and was blocked by Michio.  
  
Trying hard to obscure Hiroji's vision, he nealy missed a bludger by  
dogding from his right which gave way to his opponent. "Amane!"  
  
The team captain in blue scarf, went past Michio in a blur. So was  
Hikaru. He was already head to head with the Quaffle bearer, pushing, hoping,  
that he might get outbalanced and accidentally lose his grip. He did, but he  
passed it behind his back. Hikaru caught the projectile and turned to the   
other direction, closely followed by the other two chasers. There was a throw  
but it was caught by the Keeper and gave it to his fellow chaser. Backing   
from where they came, closely following. In a few seconds, the opponent   
scored. Meanwhile, Fuu was circling the boundaries of the field slowly   
looking for the tiny Snitch.  
  
With the Quaffle in Amane's grasp, determined to equal the score   
faked his throw with the Keeper and instead scored on the other ring.  
  
Down below, Umi was cheering for her team. "You can do it!" she  
waved as an team member passed by. An hour later, with 50-35 to Team C, there  
was still no sign of the Snitch. Ninsei hammered the bludger to the chaser  
currently holding the quaffle which hit his left arm. As the bludger left,  
it was again hit toward Hikaru who missed after a swerve. Even it missed, Ise  
was hit from Hikaru's below who had the time to hit the other bludger before  
the first had hit her back. At the impact, she let go from her broom.  
  
At seeing this, Professor Oda aimed his wand carefully."Penna Cado!"  
The pace at Ise's fall eventually slowed which the Professor was able to   
catch the immobile body. "Quidditch break!" he shouted above. Michio,  
Mokichi, Amane, Ninsei, Fuu and Hikaru landed quickly beside the Professor.  
  
"Is she alright?" Umi was running toward them.  
  
"Not sure. This is not my specialty. We should bring her at once in  
the Hospital room at once!" He was now sprinting towards the school as whole  
team followed.  
  
They passed other classrooms swiftly before they reached their   
destination. She was laid in the nearest bed and the school nurse was   
summoned. "Where was she hit?" she raised her wand.   
  
"On her back." Hikaru answered.  
  
" Assist me here Kagehisa!" as she asked for Ise's body to be   
turned. There was now a small bump from under her robes. She used her wand  
to cut a small slice through her robes. It revealed a swollen bump on top  
of her spine. "Hm. It's a bit severe but nevertheless curable. Come back   
later about dismissal time."  
  
The team returned, Umi had now replaced Ise's job of being a beater  
and the game resumed. The opponent gained more. 50-50, tying each other when  
Fuu had heard a flitting sound zoomed past her shoulder and reflected gold on  
her glasses. Quickly she sped after it and caught it seconds later. Cheers   
and groans echoed from below. "Team C won,.." the Professor wrote in his  
parchment '..which leaves Team A and Team B to compete this Saturday."  
He looked pleased from the results of the game. "Class dismissed."  
  
After removing their scarves and wiping away they sweat from their  
faces, they proceeded to the cooking room. In a few minutes time Professor  
Yoko entered the room herself. "Good afternoon class." she greeted them.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor Yoko!" the students also greeted in return.  
  
" I know you would be disappointed today, because we are still   
reviewing past lessons." she said with a bit of frown. "We're going to   
review the basics like we did last year."  
  
"You mean we are going to study the basic food groups again   
Professor?" Toshia looked at her.  
  
"No, no Mr. Shigu." She gave a hearty laugh." I know most of you   
know it by heart. I'm talking about the basic gohan." Everyone looked at her.  
"We'll be cooking some rice."  
  
Silence fell upon the students. Everyone almost know the basics of  
rice cooking, why would they have to do it also in class?  
  
"I know you've learned this very well last year. But some of you are  
still having problems with it." She pointed to a large pan and in it were  
more than five kilos of uncooked rice. "Each person take a cup, five in a   
group and start cooking. Go on."  
  
An hour later, the cooking was almost done. Their professor had   
earlier prepared some steamed shrimp, diced carrots, one stick of butter,  
pounded garlic, chopped onion leeks, and an assortment of cut meat and   
deboned chicken. All through their work, she observed behind their backs   
telling the other groups to clean the rice more or that they lacked   
additional water. Finally, everyone was doing well. At that moment she   
returned to the demonstration table. "I see all of you had forgotten some but   
all of you are working very hard. You are doing great. Now please bring me   
your cooked rice." Six students lined in front of the professor. She put the   
butter in an oversized wok and the garlic and one by one she tipped the rice   
of every pot into it.Every one watched intently at what she did. She put in   
the meat first and using her wand constantly tossed and turned the contents   
above a low fire. With the meat half cooked, in came the shrimp, carrots,   
salt and onion leeks. The rice now had a yellow tinge from the butter.  
"There!" she said with a few last tosses from ther flicks of her wand and  
turned off the fire. "Come and get your fried rice!" After everyone had   
their own bowl, there were still many more rice left. The professor covered  
the wok with an enormous lid.   
  
Before they ate they said "Itadakimasu!" and chowed down on their  
warm meal. Everyone was satisfied and thanked their teacher before they left  
their classroom. Team C took the path towards the Hospital room. On their  
way there they heard sobs, jeers and shouts along the hall. A pair of first  
years were being bullied by six fourth years cornering them.  
  
"Give me your cards now!" demanded a towering fourth year.  
  
"No!" they resisted.   
  
"No Mudblood's worthy of keeping rare cards like these!" he snatched  
what they were hiding behind their backs.  
  
"No!" the other first year said again.  
  
"You can't do this to us! We bought it with our own money!"  
  
"We bought it with our own money!" the fourth year to their left   
repeated in a small squeaky voice.  
  
"Hey!" Hikaru ran toward them.  
  
The six turned. The one in the middle was fanning the cards they were  
able to take from the two as if it was sweltering hot. He had brown hair  
down to the neck. Long bangs covered his left eye and the rest of the hair  
was in a half pony with unmatchingly pale skin. Raising a brow, he yawned   
and looked at Hikaru from head to toe. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I am Hikaru Shidou. It is my turn to ask why were stealing what is  
not yours?" She came to a stop in front of them.  
  
"Stealing? Why, I am not stealing at all. I took what was rightfully  
for us."  
  
Ninsei followed Hikaru and whispered " Be careful, he's Seiki   
Murasaki, son of the Head of the Ministry's Magical Law Enforcement Squad,  
Mr. Etsuya Murasaki. You don't want to argue with them."  
  
"Yeah, I think I see the resemblance." Hikaru looked at Seiki. "But  
shouldn't his father taught him some manners? His son's making a big   
impression of law-breaking."  
  
"I'll explain to you later, let's just get out of here."  
  
"But-but how about them?" Hikaru pointed at the cornered freshmen.  
  
"Oh don't worry about them." Seiki looked back at the two with a  
menacing smile. "We'll let them go once they returned some more of this-"  
He pointed to the cards in his hands."To us."  
  
"Y-yeah-we'll be alright." squeaked the first year.  
  
"Ninsei...-"  
  
"I know it does nothing but its for the best. Come on!" he tugged  
her arm.  
  
Hikaru gave her last glance at them, turned away in a stiff walk.   
Withn a few minutes, she started again. "About Seiki, how come he was not  
brought up well?"  
  
They eventually reached the hospital room seeing the others who went  
ahead of them. "Hikaru, Seiki's a somewhat a spoiled brat. He was left alone  
at home doing everything he wanted when he wanted to." he paused. "That's   
what I've heard from my parents or so."  
  
Hikaru gave Ninsei a frown. A spoiled child? Not even disciplined  
by his parents. What would the Ministry say about that? At last she gave a  
sigh and looked at Ise, now sleeping. "What did Itami-san, the nurse, say to  
you about Ise?" She looked at the others.  
  
"She's going to turn up tomorrow. But she feels that she needs rest  
from all the excitement we had today." Amane informed her."She might insist  
also not to allow her strenuous exercises or movements." He shrugged. "Which  
means Umi will be our Beater for Saturday."  
  
"I'm glad that she will be alright." She glanced back at Ise and   
produced a couple of sweets inside her pocket,placed it in her bedside table.  
They watched her for a few more moments before the group left. Some like  
Amane, Mokichi and Misa in their dormitories and some straight to their  
homes.  
  
Silently the four left school until Ninsei waved goodbye and went his  
separate way. It was Umi who first spoke. "I did not know that playing  
Quidditch could be quite dangerous."  
  
"So do I." Fuu nodded. " It was not like this during Harry's first  
Quidditch match."  
  
"Probably because only one teacher was closely monitoring our   
movements." Hikaru said her thought. "I mean, it would be more difficult  
watching fourteen heads in the air in a large field."  
  
"Guess so. Upon mentioning Harry, I miss their lot. I'll go try  
sending them an owl tonight before I go to bed." Umi thumped her clenched  
right hand on her open left palm in reminder. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"See ya!" the other two said as they too went to home's direction.  
  
'Wait a sec. I forgot to ask Ninsei what did the fourth years meant  
'Mudblood' for? ' Hikaru made a mental note as she was welcomed by Hikari's  
barks of joy. "Heehee! Stop it Hikari, I'm also glad you waited for me."  
She said as the brown dog licked her face as it jumped on her. "Let's go and  
have some dinner. I'll try what my teacher taught us today, I'm sure you'll  
love it." she caressed and patted the dog's back.  
  
=Hououji Residence=  
  
"Otoosan, Okaasan. Thank you for the evening tea!" Fuu went upstairs  
together with her sister, Kuu.  
  
"Boy Fuu, tonight's discussion is so boring." Kuu brushed her long  
brown strands of hair to her back as the walked toward their rooms.  
  
Fuu merely smiled. Both already knew that evening tea with their   
parents was the only quality time they could be together. "I think it's  
quite sensible. I know hearing the current news in politics to you is  
something you do not like to discuss. But look at it in another angle, your  
History and Today teacher would be very pleased that you know the current   
events."  
  
"Right. At least I've got someting to throw at the hag." Kuu opened  
the door to her room."Good night!".  
  
"To you also." Fuu knew her elder sister was trying hard to study.  
Her history teacher was extremely strict. She had advised the class to   
listen to the news daily as she hinted she might give mock questions and  
observations from yesterday's news.  
  
As she closed the door behind her. Mokona was bouncing once again  
up and down in her springy bed, pillows and bedspread scattered. "Mokona,  
that's probably the hundred time you messed with my bed!" she walked toward  
the ball of marmallow and caught it in her arms as it fell. "It's time to  
go to sleep. Now sit still for a few moment's time while I'll fix my bed."  
She put it in her desk.  
  
"Puu! Puu!" it's ears flapped.  
  
After fixing her bed, she took Mokona beside her as she lied down  
on the comfort of her bed and turned off her nightlamp. "Have pleasant   
dreams Mokona!"  
  
The next day Fuu got herself ready for school, at last wearing her  
emerald-embedded glove. "Bye Otoosan,Okaasan!" as she and Kuu went out of  
the tall metal entrance to their home.  
  
"Hey Fuu!" Kuu kept glancing behind her.  
  
"Yes Kuu?"  
  
"Your unusual pet's following us or you in fact. Have you forgotten  
to feed it?"  
  
"No I haven't." She turned around and showed her outstretched arm  
to Mokona. It gladly hopped toward her. "It probably wanted to see my   
friends."  
  
"You mean 'it' missed Hikaru and Umi?"  
  
"Guess so. I can't keep it forever inside. It has to have exercise  
once in a while."  
  
"Kay, see you later!"  
  
"See you!" she said back cheerfully. "Now then, let's go!" Fuu went   
to a sprint.  
  
Hikaru and Umi were already waiting for her in the Multi-purpose   
Hall. They were now halfway to finishing their breakfast. "You're almost   
late. What took you?" the red-haired girl asked.  
  
"Well...Mokona wanted to come with me." she whispered to the other  
two.  
  
"Whaaat!" Umi was quite taken aback. "You brought the naughty   
fluffball!"  
  
"Calm down Umi. You might catch suspicions." Hikaru looked at the  
teacher's table. None of them noticed anything and she answered in a whisper  
"Mokona always informs us of anything wrong or happening. It must have  
something for us."  
  
"Yeah. But we cannot do it right now." Umi looked at her wristwatch.  
"We're supposed to have classes in a few minutes time." she glanced around  
for any suspicious looks from other tables." Good thing Ise and Ninsei had  
already left."  
  
"Puu! Puu!" Mokona squeaked.  
  
"We've got to get it out here and just finish this, I don't think  
it shall take that long." Hikaru grabbed one bowl of rice and tipped some  
braised meat into it with a fresh chopstick. "Let's go!"  
  
They wended their way along the halls cautiously to an open door  
leading toward the woods. Unknown to their knowledge, someone was following  
the three. They hid inside thick bushes while the adherent behind a tree.  
  
Fuu gently dropped Mokona in the middle of their circle as Hikaru  
gave the rice bowl toward her."Thanks Hikaru! I did not take my breakfast  
yet."  
  
"What has happened Mokona?" Umi questioned the jewel-embedded  
creature.  
  
"Puu.." It stared on the floor.  
  
"It seems really serious, isn't it? It's all going to be alright   
please tell us." Hikaru caressed it on its head.  
  
"Pupupuu!" Mokona hopped."Puuuu!" a beam of light emitted from  
his red gem. At once the three knew it must be from Master Clef. The looked  
up, expecting the familiar face of their guide. Instead, it was  
  
"Ascot!" Umi looked at the hologram disbelieving.  
  
"Good day, Legendary Magic Knights! I am speaking in behalf of Master  
Clef-  
  
"Legendary Magic Knights...." the adherent mutterd behind the tree.  
  
-We recieved a strange message that must have travelled a long   
distance farther than Fahren." Flashes of the recent incident was shown. "It   
said that a menace has been released from its imprisonment. It also mentioned   
that only the messenger's descendant, named Serenity and her guardians, the   
Sailor Senshi has the only power to seal it back. As you are of different   
Time and Space, you may have a possibility of meeting the descendant. I am   
sorry if I could not reply to you directly as the Master have. I am still in   
my apprenticeship. I hope you are all fine, and I wish you good luck!" with a  
flicker the message was finally cut.  
  
There was silence. Fuu finally spoke, laying down the bowl with the  
hashi on top. "How will we be able to do such a task? There must be more   
than millions of people living in the world."  
  
"Let us go see what we can do." their leader gave a sigh."For the  
meantime, we have to run back to class. We're minutes late!" She stood up.  
"Mokona, please return home."  
  
"Puu!!! Pupupuuu!!!" it hopped happily.  
  
"Thanks for telling us Mokona." Umi gave Mokona a squeeze of  
appreciation.  
  
At that they ran to their first class. Their Transfiguration   
Professor was not happy with it. They were given additional assignments as  
punishment for being late. The classes were on the roll and by the end of  
History of Magic. The second years were totally fatigued. Hikaru, Umi, Fuu,  
Ninsei and Ise slumped wearily on the second year's table.  
  
"Boy, this is very tiring." Ise said to the four. "Do you think   
taking classes is under the category of 'strenuous exercises'? Because if it  
is, I've got an excuse to leave class."  
  
"Nope. I think it's under the capital B-O-R-I-N-G. All we do is  
listen, copy, and practice." Ninsei said.  
  
"Yeah. We even had extra Tranfiguration assignments." Umi mentioned  
after swallowing some rice.  
  
"That reminds me. Why were you late?" Ise's thick ebony-black bangs  
fell on her face as she lowered her head.  
  
"We waited for Fuu to arrive and eat her breakfast." Hikaru covered  
the true reason.  
  
"You waited for her?" Ninsei stared disbelievingly at the three.  
" You could have just left her to be late, I mean you don't have to be blamed  
for coming early to school!" He gave a sideward glance at his blonde-brown  
classmate eating silently.  
  
The reflection of Ninsei's face in her spectacles caught her   
attention. "Erm... we always do things together very often. I guess it   
became a bad habit."  
  
"Yeah. We are very close friends, and we keep our words to always  
be together for the better of for the worse. I hope you could understand  
why we prefer it that way, Ninsei and Ise." Her blue eyes looked at them  
earnestly.  
  
A pair of blank faces looked back at them. "Alright, so you're  
inseperable. But can you also be our close friends? We've never had much  
seriousness about friendships here in Practical. Would you promise that?"  
Ise pushed back her bangs.  
  
"We promise." they said altogether.  
  
At that moment someone tapped Umi's shoulder. She turned around  
to see their Astronomy Professor, Kuso Gakusha, whom they were sheduled to  
meet every Monday evening. "Yes, Professor Gakusha?"  
  
"I would like to have a word with Miss Shidou, Ryuuzaki and Hououji."  
he looked at Ninsei and Ise. "In private."  
  
"Yes Professor." the three followed their professor into an empty  
classroom.  
  
"Sit."  
  
They sat, with perplexed looks at a teacher whom they never had a  
class yet. Still they kept their silence to themselves.  
  
"I have been tipped off by another student that you three were   
practicing the Dark Arts early this morning in the nearby woods." He took  
breath. "You must know by now that I am the Overseer of your year and I am  
concerned of what you did. Where have you learned these Dark Arts? Hogwarts,  
I suppose?"  
  
At the surprising news, they made themselves look innocent. Someone  
must have seen them. Their lips were sealed with determination. Minutes   
passed by, Professor Gakusha merely stared at each of their eyes.   
"No answer. Very well, I have no power to punish your case, which means the  
Headmaster has the only authority to expell you three. Stand up. We will  
be visiting the Headmaster." Forgetting about Defense Against the Dark Arts,   
they followed their Overseer. Reaching the fifth floor through one of the   
large staircases leading to it. They must be now is their topmost floor.   
There were only two doors that can be found there, which were probably other   
classrooms. Professor Gakusha was moving toward a wall to the two   
Samurai-garbed statues. The wall was also ornamented with painted scrolls   
hanging on pegs. They too,were moving, although not as realistic-looking as   
the ones back in Hogwarts. Stepping in front of the statues, their Professor   
spoke."Gakusha Kuso, Second Year Overseer, here to discuss about some   
students." The two statues glowed yellow and came to life.   
  
"Password if you please." One of them said.  
  
"Shinsetsu."  
  
At hearing the correct password, the two statues bowed down at them  
and a wooden sliding door appeared behind it. Sliding it quickly, he almost  
slammed it open. It had taken their Headmaster, Shitajiki Ken surprised at  
the sudden outburst in his quiet room. The Headmaster's eyes tightened,   
looking keenly at Professor Gakusha. He was surely not expecting anyone at  
this time as he was entertaining a guest during their simple tea ceremony.  
The guest had his back at the persons who just came in, adjacent to the   
Headmaster. " What's wrong Kuso?"  
  
"Ms. Shidou, Ryuuzaki and Hououji was caught outside in the woods  
during breakfast." their Overseer pointed accusingly at the three   
transferees.  
  
"Then there is nothing wrong with that. They can walk freely around  
the school grounds if they do not have any classes." Shitajiki replied.  
  
" Practicing the Dark Arts." he added sharply.  
  
"What made you think they were?"  
  
"I was informed by Mr. Seiki Etsuya tha he had witnessed a Dark Arts  
practice."  
  
The young Headmaster moved his eyes to his guest, feeling anger, he  
stood up from his seat and paced from left to right. He was looking for  
words to answer the Second Year Overseer. Silence reigned for the moment as  
the three Knights entered the room as the door slid itself closed. He found  
it more and more frustrating to think.  
  
"Excuse me Ken, I think I should have a say in this conversation."  
A familiar voice rang clearly through Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's ears. He can't  
be here they thought.  
  
"Who might you be?" Professor Gakusha spat at the man who had his  
back behind him.  
  
"Kuso! Mind your manners! Your talking to-" Professor Shitajiki was  
stopped at the raising of the guest's hand.  
  
"I'm afraid we haven't met each other yet." the guest's head turned,  
revealing an aging face, a crooked nose, sparkling blue eyes and half-moon  
spectacles. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."  
  
'No way!' Umi would have blurted it out as the other two were also  
thinking on the same line. Hikaru nudged Umi as all three pairs of eyes  
widened in surprise.  
  
"The Hogawarts Headmaster!?!" their Overseer was taken by surprise.  
  
"Yes, he is Kuso. I suggest you settle down by sitting where we are  
currently discussing matters." The young Headmaster's finally unknotted his  
tongue. The four did. "Where were we...?"  
  
"About their extraordinary abilities." Professor Dumbledore jogged  
his memory.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes." Looking at the three transferees. He did not expect  
them to appears while both headmsters were talking about them. "So you say  
that these witches are out of the ordinary."  
  
"Yes, they do." he gave a short nod. "But from my past observations  
from them, they have to 'vent' their excess energies coming from their  
abilities. They would often leave secretly, out of harm's way from other  
people."  
  
"So most probably that was what they did this morning." He said  
in an acceptable tone fo relief. He looked at Professor Gakusha and back  
at the Hogwarts Headmster. "But may I ask what are their abilities, I meant  
to say was that upon your accurate observations, that you must have already  
identified what they were. What are they?"  
  
"These abilities you asked have yet to be identified in the Wizarding  
World. Probably magic new to the next generations to come or rarely   
appearing." Dumbledore finally took a sip of tea from the ceramic tea cup.  
  
"Hm. Enigmatic witches. That's something we do not see every day.   
Life's getting more complicated, am I right to say that Dumbldore?"  
  
"Yes, it does complicate by the second."  
  
"Do not worry about it. We shall be taking care of them and of their  
gifts. I am happy you have informed me."  
  
"No problem at all. I find your school very intriguing."  
  
"Yes, feel free to look around." Professor Shitajiki looked warningly  
at Profesor Gakusha's reaction at his words. Their eye contact had put a  
stop to his interferance. "Professor Gakusha will escort you if you wish."  
  
"No, but thanks. I have other businesses to attend to. Thank you for  
your warm time and effort." He stood up, towering them and bent down to a  
short bow. He turned to the Knights and did the same."I am hoping you to  
study well."  
  
"We will Professor Dumbledore. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Seconds later he left. Professor Gakusha wore a grimace in his face   
when the guest had already left. He did not seem to like being friendly  
with other persons belonging to other schools aside from Practical.   
  
"As for you three, you may return to classes." The young Headmaster  
smiled at them.  
  
The three stood up and bowed to their Professors, walked away. On the  
steps down, they started talking."He must have assumed that anything weird  
that might happen, will be blamed for us and came up at once with a cover."  
Umi was the first one to start.  
  
"That may be what we believe, but I wish we were able to talk to him  
too. We could have at least told him what we've heard from Mokona, he could  
have helped us find a way." Fuu gave a sigh of disappointment.  
  
"I wish so too. His appearance must have meant about his concern for  
us. I appreciate that at least we saw him, travelling half of the globe   
just for that."  
  
"Yeah. It was nice of him." Umi spoke as they were able to reach  
other fellow Second Years before Analysis started. They were instructed to  
further practice their weapon of choice, at each other if the class wanted   
to. Professor Toru expected them to be well-trained before he starts his  
Practical Analysis lessons. Today was an interesting day. So many events,  
so little time.  
  
Speaking of time, we haven't heard anything from the Sailor Senshi.  
None of them were unaware that their greatest enemy was yet to come and they  
are going to need all the help they can get.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Here I go again. I hoped you enjoyed it. I kinda battered me brain to try and  
finish this next chapter as I was not inspired. I also finally got HP5,  
though not what I expected, I thought the war against the Dark Lord had   
begun but it was allotted probably for Harry's 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts.  
^-^ Please Review. You can send me comments, questions, suggestions, flame  
or fan mail through reviewing my fanfic.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi logging out for some more of Ragnarok!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	9. The Search is On

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 8: The Search is on  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hokey, I made that last chapter longer. I do hope this chapter is also long.  
I'll be keeping my fingers crossed until I finish the fic. I've just changed  
my e-mail address again. Darn those Free POP3 servers, they're becoming to  
be a problem. sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
Mails, reviews, or flame. I'll appreciate them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr. Hayato, the Ministry of Magic himself in Japan, sat at his desk  
doing some paperwork, his bodyguards at his door. It had dawned recently upon  
him that his research team composed of some belonging to Department for the   
Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and half a dozen of his best   
Aurors to the Dememtor-infested island, where it not only kept prisoners who  
have made much damage to the Magical Community but also, creatures. Creatures  
with or without human intelligence. Surely, he thought, his well-trained  
Aurors would have put that same creature in question back to sleep with a  
wave of a single wand. But then again, they have not returned for days within  
he has ordered to return three days after. Its now more than three days. What  
could have delayed their return. He noticed he was just blinking in front of  
his said paperwork. He was getting worried. Should he alert all Departments?  
By doing so, the Ministry would at least more or less informed. And what   
about the Press? What rumors could they cook up from the closed lips of the  
Ministry. He massaged his forehead, veins were throbbing painfully through  
his stressed brain. He supposed so. He might. Ask for help. He could ask the  
Keeper of Time to show him what happened. But is it necessary? His   
predecessors never asked any favor from the Keeper. No. He thought finally.  
This is far from what they have experienced from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
He can handle this, he knows he can. "Katsumoto gather the Heads of the  
Departments."  
  
His guards has never seen their Minister this distressed. But they   
kept their cool. "Hai." One of the two left with a swish of his clothes.  
  
=Ryuuzaki Residence-5:00 p.m.,Saturday=  
  
Luna, Usagi's cat and adviser, displayed a feat of balance as she   
walked along the high walls that protect the Ryuuzaki Mansion. It was about  
time she started looking around again for any signs of abnormal activities.  
Usagi was yet again to be found staying in Mamoru's flat, probably having   
quality time with her boyfriend. After all, it has been a week before they   
saw each other again. She left her at that as she prowled down from the tall   
wall. She hid from the bushes and had a look around. She was in the garden,  
well kept at that. In its middle, Luna saw dark blue-haired Mrs. Ryuuzaki  
taking in her tea while passing her time by reading fashion magazines stacked  
on the tea table. A distant doorbell rang, probably announcing her daughter's  
arrival from school. After the securing of the large gate, Umi went directly  
to the cool garden where she knew her mom would be there. "Mom, I'm home  
from school!"  
  
'School?' Luna walked nearer. 'I thought she stopped her schooling?'  
  
"How was your day Umi?" Mrs. Ryuuzaki stood up and gave her darling  
daughter a warm hug.  
  
"Well," Umi sat down opposite from her mother as she was served tea.  
"I learned a new charm called the Confusing Charm. It's used to confuse  
people by saying Conturbo!" she waved her hand as if really holding her wand.  
  
'Charm?' the black cat blinked.  
  
"That's nice, your learning quickly. What else?"  
  
"Uhm... oh yeah!!" she remembered the Quidditch match they watched.  
"Team A the team we played against the other day played against Team B today.  
They won the game within fourty minutes! They were incredible!"  
  
"Which means that your team will be the one playing against Team A  
on Tuesday." Mrs. Ryuuzaki's lips tightened in disapproval. "That Quidditch  
game of yours sound very dangerous the way you told me about what happened  
to your other fellow classmates. I'd like you to take care of yourself during  
the game, clear?"  
  
"Yes mom, I will. I'm already a big girl now." the daughter took a  
sip."Besides," she added."We've got a great nurse. She can mend bruises and  
broken bones in days!"  
  
"Even if she is a good as you say, there is nothing better than  
keeping one's self safe." she finished her tea in one last sip and put down  
the teacup louder than the usual clink. It told Umi to that she had finalized  
their discussion. She replaced her cups and saucer in the tray, stood up and   
took the tray back to their kitchen. Umi sighed and sat a little longer to  
rest. It was a long walk from school.  
  
Luna neared more. To the extent of Umi seeing her.  
  
"Well hello there kitty. How were you able to reach here?" she talked  
to the cat.  
  
"Mew." the black cat came closer to Umi's grasp.  
  
"That's a good cat." she scratched Luna behind her ears as it purred.  
She carried it and placed it on the chair beside her. "That's odd." Umi  
looked more closely to the cat."You have a crescent moon on your forehead."  
  
Luna became stiff. Does she know about cats with crescent moons on  
their foreheads?  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." she noticed it stopped purring."Did I offend you?"  
  
"Meow." Luna answered again.  
  
"Hoot!" Umi heard it from the distance.Hime, her blue plumed pet owl,  
landed in the table silently. In her beak held two letters. After being   
relieved from her load, it looked at Luna.  
  
Luna returned her gaze to the owl. She edged back from her position.  
  
"Thank you Hime! These must be their replies!" She tore one of the   
envelope, ignoring the cat. It said in English:  
  
Dear Umi,  
Konnichiwa! Hai Ogenki desu! Thank you for your concern in the letter  
you recently sent to me. I'm fine here, I've spent most of the summer reading  
books.  
  
'Of course.' the reader thought. 'She must have read dozens by now'  
  
Anyway, I haven't heard any from Harry. He never replied to any of my  
letters. I'm getting worried. I assumed you did not also receive a reply   
from him either. His relatives must be truly strict. I pray that he is fine.  
By the way, Harry's birthday is weeks away. Say hello to Hikaru and Fuu for   
me.  
  
Your friend, Hermione.  
  
"What's with Harry?" Umi muttered. "Let's see the other one."  
She ripped the next envelope open. It was also written in English:  
  
Hey Umi!  
Thanks for the letter. Can't really believe you guys aren't going  
to study in Howarts this year. Harry' been quiet. He did not reply. Must have  
sent him dozens of owls by now. I'm all right here. My younger sister named  
Ginny is going to Hogwarts this year. Hope she lands in Gryffindor like my  
other brothers. Dad recently toyed with a Muggle car he confiscated because  
it was bewitched and we did not know what spell it was. He brought it home  
because it did not fit in his office. Tell the other guys that I'll be  
expecting any mail from you anytime. Got to go. Mom's hollering me to do  
chores.  
  
Ron  
  
Umi put down the letter. She was looking worried. Luna took a peek  
from the letter. Hime suddenly blocked her. 'Well, if that's what you want.  
Then bye!' The black cat turned around and jumped down from the chair.   
  
The blue-haired girl barely noticed the cat leave. She was still   
transfixed with the letters. Minutes passed and she carefully folded her   
letters, slipped it into her sapphire-colored glove and took Hime by her arm.   
After replacing her owl's water dish with fresh water, she went downstairs to   
the kitchen. Mrs. Ryuuzaki was still fuzzed about their conversation. She   
helped her mother prepare dinner silently.'Oh if only mother knew that it's  
one of the best things that happened to her life.' she thought over and over.  
  
"Dear, the food's burning."  
  
"Wha-oh no!" she quickly turned off the stove and placed in on a  
plate. It shouldn't have been well-cooked, it was supposed to be  
half-cooked.  
  
"You must have a rough day. Why don't you go to your room and have  
some rest. I'll finish these and then we'll have dinner. Your Dad called  
awhile ago that he'll be coming home late."  
  
"Okay mom." Umi walked slowly upstairs. Now that she have the time,  
I should start my homework. She pushed open her door and went towards the   
window to open it and went to her desk, pulled out some parchments from its  
compartment and took an ink bottle and quill from her glove. She opened her  
Herbology book and took some notes. Later, she was writing on a fresh   
parchment summarizing what she took note. Mrs Ryuuzaki knocked at her   
door.  
  
"Dinner's ready dear." and she opened it by turning the knob. She saw  
her daughter working. "School work's heavy isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. But I like the way they teach." the girl wrote more.  
  
"Tell me dear, what do you think about that Quidditch game?" she was  
now not wondering why the game seem important to her child. She was looking  
at her work.  
  
"It's a wonderful game, mom. I ride a broom while I block fierce  
balls called Bludgers from hitting my teammates." she said at last, putting  
down her quill and sealing the ink bottle.  
  
"I'm sorry for being overprotective." She ran a gentle finger on her  
child's chin.  
  
"It's okay mom. It's a part of life, we don't usually spend much  
time with each other since I left for school last year."  
  
"Then, I suggest we go out tomorrow, to know each other more.   
Shopping maybe?"  
  
"That would be great." she hugged her mother.  
  
"Now, let's go down before dinner gets cold."  
  
=Cherry Hill Temple=  
  
Luna reported back what she had overheard. She found Artermis minutes  
later with Minako, just from school."Hey Luna what's up?" Artermis looked  
cheerfully at his female partner.  
  
"Lots of information." The black cat just said plainly.  
  
"About what?" Minako looked down at her."Let's sit down first." at   
sitting beside the temple, she spotted Rei sweeping the grounds."Hey Rei!  
Luna's got something for us!" the blonde waved at the priestess.  
  
"Coming!" Rei placed the rake by a tree and sat beside Minako.  
  
"I've just checked the place of the Ryuuzaki girl. Well, it's kinda  
weird that she's still going to school, as Ami told us she already stopped  
her schooling."  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think a magical community also has schools? I   
mean, it's also the same even if you are non-magical." Rei pointed that out.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Then there's a school where they learn magic!" Artermis exclaimed.  
  
"That sounds cool!" Minako liked the idea. "We'd better tell the   
others in our next meeting."  
  
"And I'll be telling to Usagi later on."  
  
=University=  
  
Setsuna Meioh was studying once again the current weather. It was  
studied on a daily basis. Once place she knew she should never be bothered   
of was that little island miles east of Tokyo. This was where the Dementors  
lurked.'There's something wrong going on in Nemurasu.'  
  
"You've got a strange reading here Ms. Meioh." Setsuna's Professor  
tapped at the darkened area of Nemurasu. "Come to think of it, it always  
haunted us even during our college years."  
  
"Yes Professor, really strange."   
  
=Cephiro=  
  
Clef had searched the whole of Chizeta, there was no one to be found  
a person named Serenity. He gave his apologies to Chizeta's king and queen  
as well as the royal princesses, leaving a warning. He would soon be in   
Autozam, with its high technology and robotics. They have learned from the  
last battle in Cephiro, to Eagle's cost that the planet desprately needed  
the willpower. The planet's activities had lowered down, after discovering  
that the technology that they themselves have created will also be the thing  
that will kill their resources. They are now starting anew, from the ruins.  
"It will be a difficult search, but I trust that Ascot must have informed  
the Knights." The Master Mage murmured to himself, closing his eyes to relax.  
He must find her. For the sake of all living things.  
  
"Well whaddya know! No one's in the castle named Sereni-whatsits!"  
the tanned girl reported back to the tall young Mage. "You sure this is the  
right place to look?" her western accent went up.  
  
"I don't know Caldina. I've already sent Lantis and the others   
outside. Even Presea's raking the nearest town." Ascot looked around the  
castle grounds.  
  
"I don't know with you, but I find it like searching for one special  
rock in a dessert."  
  
"We've got to at least try. This Queen's telling us that there's   
already something out there aside from the planets..even dimensions as far  
as the Legendary Magic Knights have verntured. Something-dangerous." his  
voice lowered."At least she was worried of the safety of all."  
  
"Then C'mon! Let's join the others outside." she tapped her nimble  
feet on the floor, waiting for Ascot to catch up.  
  
=Monday=  
  
Umi did not have the time to search of anyone under the name   
Serenity, as she and Mrs. Ryuuzaki went window shopping. But how does one  
suppose to find a person with only a first name to start with. Not only that,  
Harry has not yet responded on Hikaru nor Umi's letter. They were still  
expecting to receive any late owls even if it was late. At the least, it   
would tell them if he was in any trouble. At last, Umi entered the Multi-  
Purpose Hall that morning. "Ohayoo gozaimasu minna!" she said as she sat  
beside Hikaru and Fuu opposite of Ninsei and Ise.  
  
"How was your weekend Umi?" Ninsei noticed her more cheerful than  
last he saw her.  
  
"I had a fun time! I went shopping with my mom. And you?"  
  
"Just at home. I finished my homework just in time. I helped my dad  
in fixing the house. He likes the way I pick up things using my wand."  
  
"Cool! I've never thought of doing magic much in my house." Hikaru's  
excitement went up.  
  
"You should. It helps to learn some of the basic charms." Ninsei   
nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, especially studying certain spells that teachers haven't  
told you of yet. Especially if the Libary's in the first floor, it's easier  
to borrow without making us tired." Ise added.  
  
"You have a library?" Fuu joined in the conversation.  
  
"Of course Fuu! All schools do! There are different books in every  
school. That's why there are also foreign scholars travelling just to give  
our library a visit." Ise's gave her a surprised reaction.  
  
"Where it is located?"  
  
"It's nearby the right stairway on the first floor."  
  
"Thanks. I would like to borrow some books."  
  
"You're really becoming more like Hermione, you know." the red-haired  
girl commented.  
  
"Hermione's a challege. She's totally good."  
  
"So are you!" said Hikaru.  
  
"Who's Hemine?" Ninsei looked at Hikaru.  
  
"No, not Hemine. It's He-r-mi-on-e." Umi corrected the boy."You're not used to english nor romanji are you?"  
  
"Nope. You must have learned english in your stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yup." Umi said confidently.  
  
"Hey minna! we'd better go or we're going to be late for   
Transfiguaration!" Ise looked at her wristwatch."Come on!"  
  
"Wait for us!" the other four scrambled out of the Hall and into the  
large stairway.  
  
=History of Magic=  
  
Professor Maeko ended their classes after another strictly no-writing  
while she retold the past history of Wizarding Japan. Fuu don't know where  
to look for a person named Serenity, so she might as well ask her History   
Professor if she knows anything from a book that could help her search. She  
was left behind as the class was dismissed. She confronted Professor Maeko.  
"Uhm, Professor Maeko?  
  
The professor was surprised that a student was still here, ignoring  
the call of lunch. She waved her wand and the chalk eraser continued to erase  
what she had written down. "What is it Ms. Hououji?"  
  
"I-I was wondering, if you know anyone back in history under the  
name Serenity? If you could tell any."  
  
"Serenity." professor Maeko's eyes narrowed."Wait." she was still  
raking her mind."Oh yes. There's a legend of long ago about her. Check her  
out in the library. In Greek Mythology, she was called Selene. Also check   
anything related to the Moon, I'm sure you'll find her there."  
  
"To the Moon, Professor? What is its relation to the Moon?" she  
raised her glasses up to get a better view of the teacher.  
  
"In Mythology, said so in books, when Selene, a goddess, comes down  
to earth to kiss Endymion, clouds would cover the moon."  
  
"Oh. Thank you for the information." she bowed couteously.  
  
"Doo itsashimashite."* the teacher answered as one of her students  
left for the Multi-purpose Hall.  
  
Seeing Fuu coming down the staircase minutes after them, Hikaru and  
Umi gave way to give way to her reserved seat. "Thanks for the seat." she  
sat and started eating.  
  
"Why were you left behind?" Hikaru asked.  
  
Fuu swallowed her food and answered."I asked about Serenity to   
Professor Maeko."  
  
"What did she say?" the blue-haired girl asked.  
  
"Serenity or Selene was a goddess in greek Mythology..." she retold  
what she had heard.  
  
"Why would you guys look for her?" Ise joined in.  
  
"We'd like to learn all about her. She's an interesting subject."  
Hikaru covered.  
  
"Oh. You guys have so much to tell us." Ninsei said.  
  
"So do you two too." Fuu placed down her hashi.  
  
"You're interesting to be with." Ise admitted.  
  
"I think that's something we all agree upon. Fuu where are you going  
this early?" Umi noticed her best friend stand up again, clearly meaning she  
quickly finished eating.  
  
"I'll be giving the library a visit. Do you want to join?"  
  
"No thanks. I've visited Madame Pince enough to last me a lifetime."  
  
"Suit yourself. See you later minna."  
  
"See ya!" Hikaru waved back at one of her best friends. "Ninsei, I  
have a question. What does 'Mudblood' mean?"  
  
Both Ninsei and Ise gasped."You said the word!" Ise answered back.  
  
"Shh!" Ninsei called on to Hikaru and Umi and confided."Mudblood's  
a word of insult to muggle-born wizards and witches. Most of the Wizarding  
Population today's composed of them. Even you and Fuu are one of them. That  
word means dirty blood of someone of muggle heritage. Those of Wizarding  
heritage, which there are a few, are called purebloods." he finally drew back  
to his seat.  
  
"Oh...I get it. It is an insulting word." Hikaru nodded in agreement.  
  
"So it is. Do you know anyone of pureblood?" Umi asked.  
  
"I only know my mom was." Ninsei said."My dad's a Muggle."  
  
"Both my parents are Muggles." Ise also added.  
  
"So is our parents." Hikaru said.  
  
"Which means there are only a few of them now. No wonder they are  
protective." Umi realized.  
  
"But it's not reason enough to insult people who are Muggle-born."  
Ninsei brought his fist on the table, visibly angry.  
  
"Ninsei.." Hikaru felt rage surge in Ninsei's brown eyes.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" Umi voiced her thought.  
  
"Uh...sorry." he sat down. "I have been teased before. It was Seiki  
Murasaki. He also stole cards and things from us just because we were   
Muggle-born."  
  
"I-I'm sorry to hear that." Umi's compassionate face looked back  
at her classmate.  
  
Silence. It was all they could do for the moment. Now they knew why  
Ninsei ignored Seiki, and why they gave in. It was because of the humiliation  
of being called 'Mudblood'.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts passed by. For Analysis, the class  
headed back to the mini-dojo. Professor Gonshiro Toru was already waiting  
for them. "Don't take you weapons. I will be testing the class on how  
they have improved in their classes." he guestured at them to sit down.  
"Supposing, that I was able to steal you wands. What would you do?" He   
walked around them."This is your test, it is a lose-win situation. I am going  
to see how good you are on one on one. In alphabetical order, ready   
yourselves and hold out your wand as I will pretend to be the robber." One  
by one he stole their wands quicker than they could say 'magic' as he ran off  
or pointed it back at the owner with only his bare hands. It was already   
Fuu's turn. The professor made a grab for her wand.  
  
Fuu, knowing one's reflexes is different from another let go of her  
wand as the teacher was about to grasp. It fell faster than the reaching   
hand as Fuu used one of her legs to shove it to her other side and was picked  
up by her other hand.  
  
"Well done Miss Hououji, but your left hand cannot use magic."  
  
Fuu just pointed her wand at him and said nothing but "Resisto!"  
  
The teacher was pushed back as if lightly punched in the chest by an  
invisible hand."What the-?!?!" He was surprised at what she did. "Your hit  
was light. Probably because that is not your wand hand." 'but how can she?  
the Resistance Charm is only used to show resistance, just like she did to  
me.' "That's enough. You may sit down now." he rubbed his chest, still   
disbelieving.  
  
Next was Umi's turn. She just dodged his trying-hard hand. Once or  
twice she glanced at the students reactions. Professor Toru had his chance   
and siezed her wand, made of maple, blued dragon, eight inches. "What will  
you do now Miss Ryuuzaki?"  
  
Umi became frustrated as the predicament had turned around. She  
was the one now grabbing for her wand. She was losing her temper fast.  
"Mizu no Ryu!" she commanded her wand. Water poured out of her wand and  
directed itself to the Analysis teacher.  
  
His words of astonishement was gurgled in water. He handed her wand   
back without saying anything. Later on Hikaru was faced by the Professor.  
Professor Toru had readied himself for something out of the ordinary,  
assuming that the three must have similar, if not peculiar abilities with  
wand handling. Hikaru was particularly dodging his every attempt. He was  
finally able to corner her.  
  
In desperation, Hikaru swiftly used her legs, sliding across the  
floor with hands as support and outbalanced Professor Toru, tripping him  
down to the floor, face-down. Carefully the red haired girl back away from  
him, with her wand still intact.  
  
The Professor gave a groan. It was quite painfull, but effective.  
He stood up, dusted his robes and asked "Tell me Miss Shidou why did you not  
use magic on me?"  
  
"Because you're not also using a wand?" she was not sure if that  
was the answer.  
  
"Fair point. But you did do it right. Next!" After everyone was   
finished, he started an explanation. "Class, among all of you, I only found  
Miss Shidou's attempt correct." Hikaru went red, she felt every eye was  
looking at her. "You've seen her do it. Would someone care to guess why is  
it so?"  
  
Kumi Ikeda shot an unsure hand upward. "Because we're not allowed to  
use magic outside school?"  
  
"You're almost there Miss Kumi. Anything else?" no one else raised  
their hands. He gave a sigh. " One, is Miss Kumi's answer. Two, the place  
where it happened may be situated anyplace, which also means there might be  
Muggles seeing. To avoid catching attention. Lastly three, you've got to use  
with what you currently have. Running may be of help, but of no use if the  
robber is faster, if not lead him somewhere in a populated area with people  
will be willing to help you. Have you understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
"Then you are dismissed."  
  
"Goodbye and Thank You Professor Toru!" the class chorused.  
  
Ninsei and Ise neared the three as they walked through the halls.  
"That was amazing! I've never seen someone use a hand other that a wand  
hand to use magic!" Ise exclaimed.  
  
"And control a wand with just a command or just kicked to get  
the Professor out of your tail! Have you learned those in Hogwarts?"  
  
"No. We didn't. There was something in our wands that we couldn't  
explain. Somehow I felt that it will do what I say because I am its master."  
Umi brushed away stray hair from her side.  
  
"So do I" Fuu nodded.  
  
"Me too! But I thought it best not to use magic on him." the redhead  
drew out her wand examining it.  
  
"Well see you tomorrow!" Ise turned to go the one of the two large  
staircases.  
  
"Bye!" all four waved back.  
  
Through the large doors of the school and into another that would  
lead them to the Muggle world. "Where did you get your wands?" Ninsei   
questioned the three best friends.  
  
"We got ours from Diagon Alley, in England." Fuu replied.  
  
"Oh. I got mine here." he looked a bit down.  
  
"There's no difference in quality wands, there are many excellent  
wandmakers around the world! Yours is a unique as mine!" Hikaru comforted her  
classmate by patting him in his shoulder.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"And its the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way round.  
Your wand chose you for a reason. You alone may be able to understand what it  
can do."  
  
"You know, I think you're right." Ninsei brightened."Thanks. See ya!"  
  
=Quidditch Match, Tuesday=  
  
Team A and C's match was a heated one. They know what each team can  
do and now settled themselves in a tight knots of 75-85 with Team A in the  
lead. As usual, Team C's scarves were in blue while Team A in the red, as  
Hikaru was now holding on the Quaffle speeding toward the opponnets goal  
posts. Umi had blocked one Bludger from hitting Amane as he assisted Hikaru's  
shot.  
  
"Score!" Fuu gave a whoop of excitement. She was still above the   
game, searching for the small golden Snitch. The other seeker was also  
following closely, also searching for any signs of a small ball. Fuu had  
been circling the entire field, but still there was no sign of the ball.  
  
"Umi look out!" Ninsei blocked a speeding Budger aimed at her.  
  
Umi turned around and gave a thumb up."Thanks, I owe you one Ninsei."  
she said as she dived down, attempting to block the other Bludger heading  
towards Michio. She hit it hard, directing towards the opponents Keeper, who  
was already busy blocking Amane's shot. " Go Amane!" she gave him the chance  
he needed.  
  
"It's a tie! Let's gain some more!" Hikaru was following the other  
chaser.  
  
"Of course we should! We all want to win! Come on team!" Amane  
encouraged the others. "Fuu any sign of it?"  
  
"No." the blonde-brown haired girl answered back from afar.  
  
"Keep on looking!"  
  
"Hai." she kept sideward glances on the other Seeker.  
  
"Mokichi they're coming at you!" Ninsei hammered one Bludger away  
from their Keeper.  
  
"Got it!" he was swerving, ready to catch the Quaffle. The   
red-scarved Chaser took aim and threw. He nearly caught it, but managed  
to block. The ball fell down. Michio had caught it, stopping before hitting  
one of the goal posts in from of his view.  
  
"That was a close shave Michio." Hikaru went beside him.  
  
"Yeah. It would lose a couple of teeth, that would."  
  
"Make the Keeper occupied again!" Amane Hollered to Ninsei.  
  
"Going there!" yet again hitting a stray Bludger toward the goal   
posts.  
  
Umi raced the other ball and hit it toward on of the red-scarved  
chasers. Then something passed by the Team A Seeker which flashed on his   
eyes, momentarily blinding his sight."Aah!" his hands covered the brigtness.  
  
Fuu heard the Seeker behind her, with the Snitch below him. She   
turned around and reached out. Almost there. Nearly. "Got it!" her index  
finger and thumb held tightly on the Golden Snitch's wings, disabling its  
flight as her other hand covered the ball. She slowly manuvered onto ground  
level.  
  
"We won! We won!" Misa and Ise ran towards Fuu. The other second  
years shared applauses and boos from watching the game.  
  
"Great Fuu!" Amane pulled down shaking her shoulder.  
  
"Yay! its a happy day today!" Mokichi also followed.  
  
"Team C approach me." Professor Oda said. The whole team huddled  
around their teacher. "Congratulations Team C! This team will be representing  
for the Second Years in our Practical's Annual Quidditch Festival. The  
festival, as some of you know, will take place the whole month of November.  
You will be competing with others years to win honor for your year together  
with the Quidditch Cup." he paused."Of course, you will be training under  
my hand just like the other years. Two choice of colors should be agreed  
upon your year which will become your team colors, to be patterned on your  
Quidditch gear. And last of all, active players are required to have their  
own brooms."  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu smiled broadly. They would be buying their own  
brooms! It was one of their wildest dreams. "That's great to hear!" Hikaru  
piped in.  
  
"I know the feeling." Ninsei said."Ise and I got to be Beaters last  
year. Congratulations!" members shook each others hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doo itashimashite=Don't mention it/No problem.  
  
Wow! I found this longer than the last chappie. I'm happy with it. Please  
read and review. Your questions, suggestions, flame or fan are most welcome.  
You can mail me if you want. Thank you for you reviews!  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi about to get ready for a party!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ 


	10. Unfinished Revenge

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 9: Unfinished Revenge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay! At least someone's reviewing me. I've got 15 reviews! I hope others do  
too, they motivate to do more and twist their story to the genre of action  
and adventure.(Sorry I'm no good with romance T_T)And at last I can move on  
with the months as the readers already have an idea on the two other subjects  
as well as Harry's dilemma and the search for Princess Serenity.  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been a few months since the Legendary Magic Knights have  
entered the Practical School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Growing excitement  
ran across the students as November neared. Their teacher in Flying lessons,  
Professor Oda had been teaching the different years all the tips, tricks and   
techniques he knew. The Second Years have decided their year color would be  
yellow and black by majority. Their team ordered the latest brooms they could  
afford. The Chasers had Stratos because of its easy manuevering. Beaters had  
Altros because of the way it stops safely but abruptly. And Cirrus for the  
Keeper and Seeker for its speed acceleration and deceleration.  
  
Other classes were doing well, they were able to study about  
Mandragoras for Herbology, basic soups and dishes for cooking, spells and  
hex deflection on Charms, still the ever boring History of Magic, and in  
Analysis, the three best friends had high marks to everyone's even Professor  
Toru's surprise. They understood now that Professor Toru gives out simple   
and specific situations. Upon his simple tests, he expects from the students  
to think of all the possibilities that may or may not occur in real life. He  
later on explained that a fight between two wizards is called a Duel, as  
they have learned last year from Harry, Ron and Hermione on their first  
encounter with Fluffy. He often reminded them, that even if He-Who-Must-Not-  
Be-Named had not existed in the past years, there are still threats from  
his followers, located alsmost around the world.  
  
Meanwhile for their search for Serenity, they only had a few books  
to read upon. It was said in one, that she was a Princess of the Moon a  
thousands of years ago that studied Magic because of her mother's Peace  
Treaty on Earth. She was assisted by her guardians, the Princesses of Venus,  
Mercury, Mars and Jupiter. Meaning, she was also a witch. But how does one  
supposed to find one person that lived thousands of years ago. Plus, her  
sudden disappearance. They have not found any descendants from her.  
  
As for Harry, to the three's surprise after a month before September,  
that he had just been rescued by Ron, Fred and George. Harry said that he  
was alright and will temporarily stay at Ron's house, called The Burrow. It  
was an strange experience to have stayed there, with a talking mirror and  
a noisy ghoul around their house. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were relieved that he  
was safe and sound at Ron's hospitable family. They replied to him to take  
care and a happy birthday that they too, were doing well. They were in a  
Quidditch team practicing hard for the Intramurals.  
  
And what must have happened to the Sailor Senshi? As Luna, Artermis,  
Minako and Rei relayed the information to the other Senshi, Setsuna only  
chuckled and said."Of course they have shools! Where else can young wizards  
learn magic but from their school! That's what make it fit being called a  
community! It has to have hospitals, schools, government,shops and many   
more."  
  
"Gee. A life with magic. That would be cool!" Usagi began to   
daydream.  
  
"Yes Usagi, but they also have to study." Ami reminded them.  
  
"Yeah. But I don't think odango atama can take that pressure." Rei  
smirked.  
  
"And you think you can do better on magic?" Usagi retorted.  
  
"Yes I can do better!" Rei faced the odangoed teen head to head.  
  
"Now now girls. I don't like any quarrels in someone else's house."  
Makoto went in between, neutralizing the sparks flying from both eyes.  
  
"That's right. That would be a bad example for Hotaru." Michiru  
reminded.  
  
"As far as our topics concerned girls, there's nothing to worry  
about. It's just normal." Setsuna lightened them up.  
  
"But I'm interested. Can't we let Luna and Artermis watch over them?"  
Minako was also daydreaming.  
  
" It's not our concern." Haruka answered."Do as you please."  
  
"Alright!" Usagi and Minako Chorused.  
  
=Ryuuzaki Residence=  
  
"Bye mom!"  
  
"Bye Umi dear. Be careful!"  
  
"I will."  
  
Luna and Artermis was just in time to catch Umi leaving for school.  
They persued on her trail, finally reaching a street full of stalls. The  
girl entered, joining also a crowd of other people shuffling to go inside.  
They were able to sneak in between them and followed them towards the fourth  
door, after going through the first one. An enormous building welcomed the  
felines, seeing a large Japanese castle that supposed to belong only to  
Emperors and Shoguns of the past eras. All through the day, they followed  
the blue-haired girl, together with four of her other friends through her   
classes and going to lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally  
Analysis. As usual, they went outside. They would be practicing once more,  
one on one using their weapons. They watched, as Umi took a rapier, while  
the others chose a katana, a bow, companion sword and shurikens. Hikaru   
paired with Toshia, who had a spear. Umi with Ninsei and Fuu with Ise.   
Professor Toru was further assisting his students when a shrieks(again, back  
to the same tactics. I have no originality) from his pupils amongst clatter  
of weapons that dropped to the ground. Heads whipped around. The Professor  
grabbed his wand under his robes and ran against the flow of the running  
students."Go to the castle!" he commanded."Tell the Headmaster. Quick!"  
He went nearer, and saw a dark cloaked man coming nearer. With its hood on,  
no one could see its face, but revealed orange-red eyes under the shadows.  
  
"Artermis! Go tell the senshi quickly. I'll be their teleport point!"  
The black cat's red eyes looked her partner's blue one.  
  
"Luna, be careful.."  
  
"I will. Now GO!"  
  
The five friends were left behind, with Ninsei and Ise tugging the  
other three."Let's go! The Professor told us to stay inside the castle."  
Ise's voice had a high note of fear.  
  
"This is no time for heroics!" Ninsei was able to drag a fighting  
Hikaru back.  
  
"Leave us then!" Hikaru shot Ninsei a menacing look.  
  
"And let you guys get killed! No way!"  
  
"There there is something you must realize." Hikaru pulled away from  
the boy.  
  
Ninsei was dumbstruck. Ise backed away from Umi and Fuu. They have  
never seen such piercing eyes from the three best friends.  
  
Hikaru ignored and continued."Do you know why we are always together?  
Have you not notice were are different? We three have been fated to stay   
together, to protect this world's inhabitants!"  
  
"Hikaru, you're scaring us.." Ise stepped further away from the   
three.  
  
"Do not be. Remember we promised to be your friends. Now, we are   
being one. We can take care of ourselves." Umi guestured her right hand  
pulling something from her glove. A long pointed sword formed from the light  
she pulled.  
  
"Ise, Ninsei, just GO! We'll explain later." Fuu did the same,  
revealing a long sword.  
  
"Uh....o-okay." Ise said while Ninsei nodded and dragged her towards  
the castle.  
  
"Thank you for understanding." Hikaru hollered as she followed her  
teacher, already bearing her sword and armour.  
  
=  
  
"How were you able to get past the castle barriers?!" Gonshiro Toru  
confronted the creature.  
  
~What barriers?~ the cloak person spoke a he stretched out his hands  
as if he did not see anything in his way.  
  
Toru's eyes widened."It's you!" he realized and quickly waved his   
wand "Sopio!"  
  
~It's useless human. I have the body of a man, but have the abilities  
of the creatures that kept watch over me.~  
  
"You're the reason why the Ministry's Research Team never returned!"  
  
~You are correct. I see that you are adept, always up on your toes.~  
he took a step forward. ~You are also...powerful.~ his voice was amused at   
the last word he said.  
  
"There are many kinds of power, powers not all cannot attain!" cold  
sweat trickled down his cheeks as he bravely replied.  
  
~Is there? And I will have them.~ its eyes gleamed.  
  
" STOP RIGHT THERE!" The three Knights stopped at once. They did not  
know where that commanding voice came from. Heads moved around looking for   
its owner.  
  
Five shadows shot down from the trees nearby. They revealed   
themselves as teens dressed in sailor suits. One of them had wings behind  
her back.  
  
~My, my, we are getting crowded here.~ He looked at the new arrivals.  
  
"You have no right to disrupt a teacher in his class! We will   
destroy you in the name of the Moon!" The winged teen posed for action. So  
did her companions.  
  
~Hm. Golden-yellow hair. Elaborate clothing." Luis was assesing his  
opponents. ~You must be..Serenity.~ a manic gleam flared his eyes.  
  
"H-how did you recognize me? I don't know you!" the blonde stuttered  
in front of her allies, bringing down her defense.  
  
"Sailormoon!" the black-haired teen in red hissed at her. "Don't let  
him get to you!"  
  
"Sailormoon?Serenity?" Professor Toru was getting confused by the  
minute.  
  
'She's the one!' Hikaru thought.  
  
~Fancy meeting you here, your highness.~ he gave s short bow as if  
meeting a princess comes very often by.  
  
"I do not know you at all." Sailormoon glared at him.  
  
~Oh but your ancestors do. I was the reason why your ancestors almost  
never existed, which meant you shoudn't be here if I was the victor a   
millenia ago!~   
  
"Excuse me! I am missing something here. Have you come for me or for  
her?!" He really wanted something to be cleared out.  
  
"Professor! I thought you told us not to be rash!" Fuu said behind  
him, her weapon in hand.  
  
"What are you three still doing here? I thought it was direct that  
all should have gone to the castle for safety." Toru didn't move. "Or have  
you come to rescue me like the day of the recital." he still did not forget  
that incident with them, even though all through their classes he merely  
ignored question and went on with his work. Though, he did wonder why do they  
hold strangely decorated arms and weapons as he scanned the three within an  
observative glance.  
  
~I came here for revenge for what you had did to me. But it was also  
you that I have to thank for meeting such creatures back in Nemurasu. I was  
not expecting anyone else to show up unexpectedly.~  
  
"Uh oh. Prof's in trouble." Umi whispered."What are we going to do?"  
  
Luis then noticed that Hikaru, Umi and Fuu was also there.~You three!  
What a coincidence. Planning to help your teacher escape my grasp?~  
  
There was silence.  
  
~Well then. Might as well get on with my initial plan.~ he neglected  
the four behind him and walked speedily, hands out for seizing, at   
Sailormoon.  
  
Hikaru suddenly grabbed their teacher back to the castle while Umi  
and Fuu ran to intecept in between the danger and the descendant. Gonshiro  
Toru realized that Hikaru was extraordinarily capable of pulling a grown man  
as he struggled from her. He was reluctantly pushed away as the red-haired  
ran back to the scene. The teacher got up, and began to run back when a hand  
firmly planted on his shoulder. He stopped and turned around to see Ken  
Shitajiki.  
  
=  
  
"Ice Dance!"  
  
"Winds of Protection!"  
  
Surprised as the attack faltered. The Senshi was openmouthed at what  
they did."Stop gaping at us." Umi said. She hated their faces of reaction.  
"Get THE Serenity out of here!"  
  
"You are the only person that he fears!" the short haired girl called   
out.  
  
"What about you!" the midnight blue haired looked back at them.  
  
"We don't know! What we do know he wants HER!" the Knight of Water  
jabbed her thumb pointing at Serenity.  
  
"Then. I must heal it. Whatever it is." Sailormoon closed her eyes.  
  
"Do it quick! It's destroying our magic!" Fuu ignored moving as a  
strong force waved through her, distinguishing that it is halfway through  
totally destroying her willpower to defend.  
  
"Girls, distract him for me." the other four leaped up to different  
directions and began their decisive attacks as the one called Sailormoon  
took a stance. Her crescent moon mark gleamed and a short rod appeard   
intricately designed. Twirling it around her like a baton while summoning her  
strength she started.   
  
"Move out!" The other blonde in an orange suit told the other two.  
  
Hikaru just came out of the castle and ran beside them."What's she   
doing?"  
  
"She said she's going to heal it." Umi directed the rapier to Luis.  
  
"Silvermoon Therapy Kiss!" Eternal Sailormoon launched her   
restorative attack. The hooded creature was half hit, revealing a normal  
man of 28, foreign, wearing clothes used for archeological expeditions..  
  
The other half of the cloak paused and began laughing.~You should   
have hit me whole when you had the chance, Serenity. As long as a part of me   
is still in the host, you cannot rid me from his body!~ After another laugh   
dark smoke shot from the ground, obscuring everyone's vision of the man.  
After it dissipated, it no longer stood there. He had vanished.  
  
To everyone's knowledge, they sighed with relief. On the grounds  
looking at each other were the Legendary Magic Knights and the Sailor Senshi.  
Hikaru spoke in behalf of her party. "Miss Serenity" She gave a curt bow,  
giving respect to the blonde in front of her."We have been searching for you  
for months. We have been sent on a mission to inform you."  
  
"What is that you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Not here. We will not divulge it here in the presence of the school.  
If you please, tell us to go someplace safer."   
  
Looks of disapproval came from her guardians. At seeing that, Fuu  
returned her weapon and armor with just a thought. She let her arms down.  
"Now do you believe us?"  
  
"Okay." Eternal Sailormoon trusted them completely as she always did.  
"Meet us anytime in the afternoon at Cherry Hill Temple, found in the heart  
of Tokyo."  
  
"Thank you Miss Serenity. We will be seeing you soon." Umi said.  
  
With that, the five Senshi jumped and disappeared a well. The other  
two willed their armor back to their gloves. They walked cautiously back  
to the school where their Analysis Professor was explaining to their  
Headmaster what happened while other students crowded around them. The   
Headmaster looked incredulously at the three walking back. He wanted more  
answers."Hououji-san, Reiko-san, Ryuuzaki-san, Shidou-san and Tomomi-san, go  
to my office right now and wait for me and Professor Toru there.  
  
The five did as they were told. They started walking upstairs   
ignoring students asking here and there.  
  
=Headmaster's Office-inside=  
  
The five were finally able to take a seat. Ise and Ninsei was just   
looking at them. The three just smiled back. Umi finally had the courage to  
converse with them. " You two got really shocked at what we did, right?"  
  
The two just nodded.  
  
"Well, that's because we aren't really witches. But we can perform  
your magic."  
  
"What's with the swords?" Ninsei asked.  
  
"You see, Ise, Ninsei, we are called Knights. We bear our swords  
everywhere we go. We were given the duty of watching over the inhabitants of  
earth." Fuu elaborated.  
  
"So you're aliens!" Ise was freaked out.  
  
"No we're not!" Hikaru became offended of Ise's sentence." We were  
ordinary Muggles before. Shortly after we met each other, we suddenly became  
Knights...after we've finished the tasks to become one. Only to find out that  
we were awakened...to kill another." Hikaru lowered her head.  
  
Ninsei was horrorstruck.  
  
"We were supposed to fulfil what the Legend said. The one who   
summoned us only did so that we could kill her." Umi was banging her fist on  
the floor.  
  
"We didn't have much knowledge about the Legend, we did not know we  
were supposed to-" Fuu's glasses slid down her nose as she sighed. "kill."  
  
The two just looked at the guilt found in their friend's faces. They  
were guilty at what they have done, they thought. Now they make up for it by  
taking the burden of protecting people. That was heavy enough to take. They  
let go of anger. Ise placed her hand under Hikaru's chin. "We understand why  
you have been so mysterious. Forgive us."  
  
"We were never angry at you two. We knew you cared for us." Hikaru  
gave back a smile. "Thanks."  
  
"But the next time, no more surprises kay?" Ninsei said. "Was that  
all you could do? Bring out swords and armor?"  
  
"No. We also use specific elemental magic, depending on how strong  
we believe in it." Umi responded.  
  
"Oh. Was that why your wands like you too?"  
  
"We don't know. We've just discovered it recently, as we have been   
using our wands for a year." the brown-blonde responded.  
  
"Oh." Ninsei said yet again.  
  
Ise shuffled back to her seat. Exactly as she did, the entrance to  
the Headmaster's office slid open by the Headmaster's own hand. Behind him  
was Gonshiro Toru. They themselves settled by sitting. Tense feelings ran  
through the backs of the five as they waited for either of them to speak.  
  
"What exactly happened minutes ago?" came Professor Shitajiki's dry  
voice.  
  
Ise immediately answered."Professor, we heard a shout during   
Professor Toru's class and everyone came running back to the castle with   
frightened looks. Professor Toru told us to go inside for safety and we did,  
trying to drag Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as hard as we can."  
  
"But they got free from our reach and ran to help the Professor. That  
was all Ise and I did and returned inside."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We ran after the Professor, sir. We saw him talking to the one that  
caused our classmates to run away. And then five girls appeared in weird  
costumes and began talking to the thing that the sensei was talking to. Then  
he attacked those girls. I pulled the teacher back, and returned for Umi   
and Fuu sir."  
  
The headmaster closed his eyes for a moment and opened it again."And   
what did you two see?"  
  
"These girls sir, they attacked the thing. They were using wandless  
magic, appearing from their hands. They drove it away. And last we saw them  
jumping high and disappeared just as Hikaru came to us sir." emerald eyes  
looked innocently at the Headmaster.  
  
"Nothing else further happened?"  
  
"No sir." the five said altogether.  
  
"And I supposed you three-" he looked at the trio "were able to use  
your abilities, like dragging a full-grown man back to the castle?"  
  
"Yes sir, we did." the blue-haired girl nodded.  
  
"What abilities Headmaster?" Professor Toru, was yet again dazed at  
what they are talking about.  
  
"These are a special generation of withes, Gonshiro. They are unlike  
ordinary students, but they wish to be treated like normal persons. They  
have extraordinary gifts, that was why they were observed in Hogwarts last  
year." Professor Shitajiki quickly said everything in one breath.  
  
"That explains something." Professor Toru had a So-that's-why-they-  
were-so-good face. 'But what about the weapons?' he thought back. 'I'll check  
back at the grounds. They must have dropped it somehow.'  
  
"I, as your guardian." the Headmaster started at them sternly "Forbid  
you to do anything like that again. It is OUR responsibility for your safety.  
Therefore, you shall have a week's detention." his voice stressed the word  
'our' boldly.  
  
"Yes sir." the three said and nodded that they understood.  
  
"I shall be writing a letter to Albus informing him of what you have   
done. You may leave."  
  
The five shuffled going down the stairs."This stinks." Umi blurted  
out. "We get detention in exchange for trying to save someone's life."  
  
"That's what you get when you don't follow the sensei's instruction."  
Ise shrugged.  
  
"Hey, at least we finally found Serenity." the red finally said. She  
was smiling.  
  
"You found her in the library? It took you that long to get the   
book?!?!" Ninsei's was gaping once more.  
  
"No. She's real. We've finally met her." Fuu said.  
  
"Oh. So Serenity's a real, breathing living being. You can't know   
that at once! She's mythology!" Ise disagreed.  
  
"Actually there was a saying that Mythology was real, until their  
stories was passed on to the next generation, eventually becoming Tales and  
Legends." the blonde-brown girl pulled off her spectacles and wiped the  
sweat and moist off it.  
  
"Uh, I guess so. But I've gotta go. Tell me more of it tomorrow."  
She ran to the Multi-Purpose Hall.  
  
"Ja Ise!" they waved back at her.  
  
The four also went on their way.  
  
=Minako's House=  
  
"How was the fight?" Artermis sat up from lying down on Minako's bed.  
  
"The thing knows that Usagi is Serenity." Makoto took a seat on a  
chair.  
  
"What!"  
  
"We don't know anything about it, yet it knew all about her. Even my  
supercomputer couldn't identify it as any of our past enemies." Ami had a  
worried look on her face. Her chin was resting on her hand, trying to think.  
  
"It's totally creepin' me when I saw it for the first time." Minako  
was brushing her hair in front of her life size mirror.  
  
"Hey!" Rei exclaimed."Maybe I could do a fire reading about it!"  
  
"That's a good idea. We can learn more about it." Luna approved.  
  
"That's a great suggestion." Usagi nodded."And how about accomodating  
our friends?"  
  
"You shouldn't have in the first place Usagi. For all we know they  
might be that thing's minions." Rei scolded.  
  
"But did helped us. They gave us some time to distract the thing."  
Makoto reasoned. "They were polite even."  
  
"It's too late to fight about it right now." Minako finished placing  
her red bowed clip on her hair. "We should prepare for it. The Outer Senshi  
should be notified at once."  
  
"I'm on it." Ami said as she brought her own communicator. "Mercury  
to Uranus, please hear me."  
  
There sounded a blink and someone answered."Haruka here, what's up?"  
  
"We met a new enemy, and it knows Usagi as Serenity. Relay the   
message to the other Senshi."  
  
"And you girls did not even call us for the fun." came Haruka's   
disappointed tone.  
  
"Gomen, we were in a hurry to teleport there." Ami apologized."We  
also invited some guests. We were hoping all of us would get to know them,  
if you agree with us. We'll be calling you when they arrive."  
  
"As long as the Hime is still alive, I'm not going angry. See ya!"  
Ami's communicator beeped, meaning their communication had been already cut.  
  
"She got the message Minako."  
  
The blonde only nodded.  
  
"Then all we have to do is wait." Artermis finally said.  
  
=Shidou Dojo=  
  
Hikaru happily hummed a tune that day while she assisted Satoru in  
fixing up dinner. The elder brother noticed and was glad his younger sister  
is in a good mood today. " Hikaru, your cooking's improving." he praised her  
as he gave a pat in the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Satoru, we have an interesting cooking class. The teacher is  
fun to work with." she smiled in return.  
  
"That's nice to hear. At least you're learning how to cook."  
  
The kitchen door slid open. "Is the food ready?" Kakeru said again   
for what was the sixth time.  
  
"Nearly. Why don't you set the table now while we're at it." he  
ordered his brother.  
  
"Oh all right." he walked inside and gathered some dishes and bowls  
and went outside. He returned later for the glasses and their hashi."I'm   
done!"  
  
"So are we." Hikaru was holding their rice bowl. Satoru was holding  
their dinner.  
  
"By the way, have you seen Masaru?" Kakeru realized as he sat on his  
mat.  
  
"I'll go see him in his room." the girl placed the rice bowl down on  
the table, pulled off her apron and went to her brother's bedroom. "Hey  
Masaru, dinner's ready." she peeked inside.  
  
She saw her elder brother in his desk, working on something that was  
reflecting the light from his desk lamp. On his hand was a glue and a shard  
of glass. "What's that Masaru?"  
  
Masaru jumped from his chair. He did not hear his younger sister   
enter his territory. "Uh..hi Hikaru!" he turned around and gently moved the  
pieces of glass behind his back, intending to hide it from her.  
  
"Don't touch it Masaru! They're sharp. What are you doing with them  
anyway?  
  
"I uh.." It was no use hiding it. She had already seen it. "I   
accidentally tripped and broke twelve glass test tubes I was asked to return   
to the Chemistry laboratory after the teacher's demonstration." he paused and  
looked down at his feet."I was hoping I could fix it with glue or if not,  
plaster it with tape."  
  
"Oh, then I'll help you out." she drew out her wand and looked at  
the reddish-brown stick." I can fix things with magic. Would you like me to  
mend it?"  
  
"If it does the job then its fine with me."  
  
"Reparo!" the shards of broken glass immediately repaired itself like  
a jigsaw puzzle and after completing every tube, its cracks disappeared.'  
  
"Thank you Hikaru, you're a lifesaver." Masaru grabbed and hugged  
the girl in gratitude.  
  
"No problem. Now let's go to dinner, Satoru and Kakeru are waiting  
for us impatiently." she stepped back after the hug.  
  
"Alright! Dinner! I'm famished!" the two went to the dinner table.  
  
"What took you two so long! You know we can't start dinner if none of  
us is present." Kakeru was already impatient.  
  
"Calm down Kakeru, we are already here so we can start." Masaru and  
Hikaru sat down and began eating.  
  
After a while, Hikaru wondered where is Cherry Hill Temple. She did  
not know where it was located. " Satoru, do you know of a place named Cherry  
Hill Temple?"  
  
"Yes, I've heard of that temple, most of the people visiting there  
comes home with some effective lucky charms or have their futures read in   
their palms. Is there a special reason going there?  
  
"No special reason at all big brother. We met new friends and we   
agreed to meet there. I want to know how to get there."  
  
"It's straight right from Juuban High, which is a bit farther south   
from Kakeru and Masaru's school."  
  
"Thank you Satoru."  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Hikaru reached the Second Year's table the next morning. She wanted   
to plan ahead together with Umi and Fuu when to visit the Cherry Hill Temple.  
Usual morning greetings were salutated among fellow classmates only to reach  
Ise at the end. She took her seat and started on a small bread bun.  
  
Ise jogged her memory as she mentioned that she did not finish   
telling about Serenity. All could Hikaru tell her was all that they have  
read about the moon and Greek as well as Roman Mythology. "By the way, why   
are you Knights looking for her?"  
  
Red eyes focused on her seriously as she leaned on the table to near  
her. "We were sent to look for her. It's our latest assignment." she   
whispered.  
  
"Well you've already found her. You're mission's finished."  
  
"Not yet." Hikaru frowned. "We haven't given her the message we were  
supposed to deliver to her."  
  
"Then when will you be doin' that?" Ise questioned her some more.  
  
"Maybe one of our dismissals, or Sunday."  
  
As they dicussed more, Ise's mind's forming an idea. She wanted to  
join them. She has not experienced any adventure since her first year, aside  
from the Quidditch Tournament. "Hikaru, when you plan to visit her, please  
take me with you. I want to meet them also."  
  
Hikaru stopped for a moment considering. "You can for once. But  
aren't allowed to leave the castle?"  
  
"We can, when we ask permission from our Overeer." replying   
confidently. "Ninsei did not tell you about that either, has he?"  
  
"No. But we are not allowed to do magic in public, don't forget   
that."  
  
"I already know that." and she looked around the room to see Umi,Fuu  
and Ninsei enter inside.  
  
"And I want you to stay away from us when something bad happens,  
promise me that."  
  
Ise looked back at her. "I promise."  
  
"What's up?" Ninsei called onto them.  
  
"Hikaru agreed that when the Knights visit Serenity, I'll come too!"  
Ise answered happily.  
  
"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU WANT TO COME WITH US!" Umi suddenly   
freaked out. Students and teachers heard her sentence echo thrice around.  
  
Professor Maeko of their History of Magic, stood up from her seat.  
"Ms Ryuuzaki, take your seat and keep your voice minimal! Or I'll shall be  
forced to bring down points that will take you back to Section D."  
  
Giggles, and whispers inside the Multi-Purpose Hall heightened from  
usual as heads turned to look at Umi. She took her seat beside Fuu.  
  
"There now Umi. You should have kept your temper." Fuu shook her  
best friend's shoulder gently to relieve her anger.  
  
Umi was blushing in embarassment. She took in and out large breaths  
until she returned to her normal breathing pattern. "Yeah, I should'nt have  
done it this early in the morning."  
  
"What's wrong if Ise's coming with you? And where are you guys   
going?"  
  
Umi had now settled down."We'll be giving Serenity a visit one of  
these days. I assumed she heard this from Hikaru." she looked at the Knight   
of Flames.  
  
"Yes, I have. It is very rare nowadays to see one of pure ancestry.  
Can Ninsei come too?"  
  
"I don't believe anything will go wrong as long as you two do not  
interrupt in our dicussion." Fuu spoke her mind.  
  
"Then when will we be visiting?" Umi asked.  
  
"Maybe today, because we have light classes."  
  
"Then I'll be going now. I'll ask Professor Gakusha permission to  
go out."  
  
"See ya later!" Ninsei said."Good Luck too!"  
  
=  
  
That afternoon, Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Ise and Ninsei set out to find   
Cherry Hill Temple. They never got lost, but it did took some time,   
considering the long walk south from her former school. Eventually they   
reached Juuban High, which by now have hundreds of students in blue and white  
uniform either going home or going out. They turned right together with other  
groups of students. Finally reaching a tall staircase in their left, they  
started walking up its clean steps. They finally reached the ancient Torii  
gate, which represents an entrance to a Shinto Shrine. After catching their  
breaths, they walked straight forward to the Temple. The bowed in respect,  
and gave a simple prayer. After that they started looking for Sailormoon's  
group. They met and old man behind it, sitting at the ledge of a dojo   
building. Upon seeing the group, he perked up and approached them cheerfully.  
"May I be of any help to you young ladies and gent?" He addressed the five of  
them.  
  
They couldn't just say that they were just looking for Sailormoon.  
Ninsei tactfully said. "We're looking for some friends. They told us to meet  
Here."  
  
"Is that so? Well, you can go look around here while waiting. There are  
lots of things to see here. Would you like me to give you a tour?"  
  
The five exchanged looks of approval as they nodded in agreement.   
Ise spoke in their behalf. "Yes sir. We would enjoy that."  
  
"Come follow me then." He trotted in front of them. The old man barely  
have any hair on his top at all, and his height wasn't impressive. He was   
just four feet tall. The only thing they find piqued was his eyes. He had   
wisdom emanating around it. Though he was hunched on his back with both arms  
at his back, they can feel his aura, even within five feet away from him.  
They just shrugged and followed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that was a bit exciting. Hope you enjoyed it. This one's longer than   
the last. Do tell me if you would like it this long or would you like it as  
long as the other past chapters. Thanks for the support.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^-^ @----- 


	11. Introductions

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 10: Introductions  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well now, I've got some more reviews. Thanks so much Kat and Adyen! Sweet  
Li'l Medy, and all the rest of the reviewers or soon to be reviewers. ^_^  
Thanks so much! Now then on to the next chapter.Do not forget to mail me:  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
  
Welcome aboard lilbirdy! If you have not understood my story, I suggest that  
you go read the details in Hikaru, Umi Fuu...Witches?!?! This is currently  
its second story. For your sake, let's have a short recap of the previous  
story:  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu had just been discovered that they are potential  
witches when they recieved their letters from Hogwarts. The Minister of   
Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was unsure if they were truly witches and had asked   
Albus Dumbledore to observe them during their first year.Though they were a   
bit older than the first years, they meet up with Harry Potter, Hermione   
Granger, Ron Weasley and the other HP characters. Soon they discovered that  
their former power-hungry enemy, Devonaire had teamed up with He-Who-Must-Not  
-Be-Named and a small battle erupted in the grounds of Hogwarts. At school  
term's end, Albus Dumbledore now confirmed to the Minister that they do have  
witch blood and the girls were given a choice where to study next year;  
Hogwarts or Practical. The three tried Practical and is now under its   
Headmaster's schooling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking home, going uptown to the heart of Tokyo, Rei had just been  
dismissed from her classes. Going further up towards her home, she saw her  
grandpa flirting with what must be a crowd of young ladies and a young man.  
Her thoughts of resting and starting on that fire reading simply vanished as  
her temper went up. She stormed towards them, not taking notice of the  
group."Grandpa!" she looked down at him, towering authority at the old man.  
  
"Yes granddaughter?" he looked up cheerfully at the raven haired  
priestess. It has been a long time that he had so much fun around the temple.  
  
"What are you doing with that group? You're suppoed to watch over the  
Temple while I'm at school."  
  
"Oh Rei," he contorted his face into the most wrinkled smile yet.  
"I'm still in the temple. I was just giving these people a tour around the  
temple." he guestured his hand to the group.  
  
Her purple eyes focused past the old priest and saw Hikaru, Umi, Fuu,  
Ninsei and Ise. "Oh. It's you!" she glared at them, unsure if she could trust  
them completely.  
  
"Us?!?!" The three or five for that matter could not recognize the  
teen talking to her grandfather without much respect for the elder.Then it   
came it Hikaru. She did look familiar, she just couldn't put a finger on it  
where she saw her.  
  
"Are these friends of yours Rei? They seem to be new here."  
  
"Yes, grandpa. They're from another school farther from Juuban High."  
  
"Then make them feel comfortable. I don't suppose you want to take  
them over our house?"  
  
"I'll do that. Come with me." she asked Hikaru's band to follow.  
  
"Have fun dears!" Rei's grandfather waved at them.  
  
"Yes, we will" Umi said.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality!" Fuu bowed in thanks.  
  
"You're always welcome here."  
  
They were led into the Hino living room, which was gladly spacious   
enough to hold twenty people. "Please sit down and make yourselves   
comfortable. I will be back shortly." she went to her bedroom and placed her  
schoolbag down on her study table. Bringing her watch closer to her face, she  
opened its cover and pressed the crescent moon shaped button. She waited till  
it beeped five times.  
  
"I'm here." Usagi Tsukino's voice responded.  
  
"Usagi you'd better come here quickly, our guests have arrived."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"And tell the other's while you're at it. I'll be entertaining them  
for the meantime. And make sure you yourself won't get late this time." Rei  
snapped.  
  
"Alright already!" Usagi suddenly cut their communication off.  
  
'She never changes.' she threw off that fact and began changing her  
priestess clothes. After that she went to the kitchen and made some green tea   
for them. Returning minutes later to find that the five were just silently   
sitting, staring around. "Here, have some tea. The others will be here   
shortly, introdctions will be for later. I am the priestess of this temple."   
she put it down on the low table.  
  
"We understood. Thank you for the offer." Hikaru said as the others  
neared the table and took their cups.  
  
"You made this?" Ninsei asked her.  
  
"Yes. Tea making is a traditional culture passed onto the next   
generation."  
  
"We're learning that too from our Professor!" Ise joined in.  
  
"That's nice to hear. I am sorry for how I behaved a while back. I  
thought my grandpa was flirting again."  
  
"That's alright." Umi was relieved, she thought she was a grumpy kind  
of person.  
  
"Would you people want a fire reading? It's my specialty." Rei   
offered in return.  
  
"Fire reading?" all five murmured with curiousity.  
  
"Yes, a fire reading. I read the reaction of the flames in a short  
meditation after I've burned some incense."  
  
"Then?" Fuu raised her spectacles.  
  
"I'll either tell your past or future."  
  
"Sounds like fortune-telling to me." Umi whispered to Ise as she   
nudged her side with her elbow.  
  
Overearing what Umi said Rei glared at her. "I do not tell fortunes.  
I simply tell of people's past or will-be future, it is always up to that  
person to create one's own fortune."  
  
"Please settle down!" Ninsei told the group. "Let's just give it a  
go. It would'nt hurt, would it?"  
  
"No. I've already told you the procedure." Rei answered. "How many  
readings?"  
  
"Just one. The entire group. Can you do that?" Ninsei said.  
  
"Let's go to the fire temple then." the priestess stood up and led  
the way. Upon reaching it she told them to sit and stay quiet while she  
makes a fire reading inside. She slid the doors leading to the meditation  
room close as they waited outside. Lighting a fire, she took some incense out  
and burned it on the sacred fireplace. Kneeling down, she watched the flames  
roar as she gently closed her eyes. It was like a picture projector, flashing  
short glimpses of happy families, happy memories...the usual results of an  
ordinary fire reading. 'Wait a sec.' her mind raced.'What does a volcano,  
ocean and floating mountains have to do with this picture? Something's  
particularly odd here.' Then an image of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu holding each  
other together, crying madly in front of a crowd of different students passed  
by suddenly. Then a Crystal Castle, with its glory similar to that of the  
fate of the Moon Palace, nearly destroyed. A devastated land, darkness and  
then a flash of light. Lastly three bodies that landed on the grounds,   
surrounded by wisps of light. 'That was interesting.' she opened her sight  
again and took out an ofuda paper from under her kimono clothing. Holding it  
in front of her face with only two fingers holding the paper, she meditated.  
'Show me the future!'"Haa!" she threw it to the flames and continued on.   
Newfound friendship. Desperation. Truimph. Test and then utter darkness.  
'What is it telling me. It sounds grave.' Finally snapping out of the  
ceremony, she left the flames to die as she slid open the door. She kept her  
face bright.  
  
"What have you seen?" Fuu turned her head at hearing the door   
sliding.  
  
"I found nothing unusual with your family lives. Everyone is at   
peace, except for you three." She indicated the three Legendary Magic   
Knights.  
  
"Is there something wrong with us?" Umi looked up at the priestess.  
  
"I have seen glimpses of your past and had felt your future. You   
shall be challenged by unpredictable obstacles, each more heavier than the  
last."  
  
"Unpredicatable obstacles...?" Hikaru was confused.  
  
"Yes. It seems that you three have struggled together in the past. I  
suggest now is to keep your bond of friendships stronger than ever, forming  
a barrier of strength, hope and love. This shall be your guide in the coming  
years to go."  
  
"That's something we haven't heard from them." Ninsei cocked his  
head in surprise.  
  
"Ninsei! The priestess is telling about their future, not their past.  
How do you expect them to tell you what will occur if they don't know a   
thing about their future." Ise gave Ninsei a reproving look.  
  
"Thank you for your advice. We really appreciated for you warning   
us. It would have been of great help to us." Fuu bowed at her.  
  
Everyone joined in thanking the priestess."Thank you!" the group  
said.  
  
The group was escorted back to the Priestess' living room only to  
find out that there were other occupants already seated comfortably inside.  
"Hi girls!" Rei greeted her fellow Senshi happily.  
  
"Good Afternoon Rei!" Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako greeted her back.  
  
"Glad to see odango atama early." she gave an irritating smirk at  
the blonde with the unusual hairstyle which does resemble like meatballs.  
  
"Of course I'm early! Ami, Makoto and Minako accompanied going here."  
she was happy with confidence. "I came as soon a you called." Usagi looked   
at the newcomers. "Hi my name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm pleased to meet you."  
she gave a hearty bow and brought out her hand.  
  
"I am also pleased to meet you. I am Hikaru Shidou and these are my   
friends." the red-haired girl gave way to give view of her friends. She then  
remembered that they were the funny group they saw in before they watched the  
recital. She happily introduced herself.  
  
"Name's Ninsei Tomomi." he bowed curtly.  
  
"Ise Reiko."  
  
"Umi Ryuuzaki."  
  
"Fuu Hououji."  
  
"My name is Ami Mizuno." the midnight blue haired girl stood up to  
greet them.  
  
"Minako Aino." said an exited blue-eyed long haired blonde.  
  
"Rei Hino." The priestess introduced herself.  
  
"Makoto Kino." the one with at wavy ponytail towered them as she  
stood up and bowed.  
  
"Let us not forget to introduce Luna." Usagi brought her out of her  
hiding. She was nervously keeping herself away from Umi."Come on Luna, you  
don't need to be shy." she finally heaved the black cat to meet the visitors.  
"This is Luna."  
  
"Hey! I know that cat! I saw it prowling in my house's garden!" Umi  
recognized its crescent moon on the cat's forehead.  
  
"Don't worry Umi. Luna loves leaving my house for the day and search  
for other people's attention." Usagi assured.  
  
"But a few more blocks than that of a usual territorial walk?" Umi  
reasoned.  
  
"Nevermind Luna. Here's Artermis." Minako opened her basket and out  
came a white cat with the same crescent moon on its forehead.  
  
"That's bizarre!" Fuu stated." Cat's with identical crescent moon on  
it foreheads!"  
  
"Well, Luna and Artermis are special cats." Ami said frankly.  
  
"Okay, so we've already know each other's names, may we know who is  
Princess Serenity?" Hikaru started with a question.  
  
"I am." Usagi admitted. "Or at least when my body takes that form."  
  
"Form?" the visitors did not understand what she had just mentioned.  
  
"You see, my story went like this.." Usagi explained everything,  
starting from her being the Princess of the Moon hundreds of years ago, the  
battle in the Moon Palace, her reincarnation and her exploits as Sailormoon.  
  
"Ah. Then you are indeed the princess that we have been looking for  
in last few months." the girl with green eyes adjusted her spectacles.  
  
"Yes, I am. What is it that you wish to tell-" Usagi was cut off by  
Minako by putting up a hand in front of her.  
  
"Before your message, I'd like to hear your side of the story before  
you tell us about the message."  
  
"Very well. Our story. It all started at the Tokyo Tower." Hikaru,  
Umi and Fuu repeated their story once more, giving more details than that  
Ninsei and Ise had heard from them.  
  
"Then a few months ago. The Master Mage's apprentice had sent a   
message to us through Mokona. He said that they had recieved a message that  
there was a monster that was released from its inprisonment. And the   
messenger explained that only someone named Serenity and her guardians, the  
Sailor Senshi could defeat it and seal it back." Umi said.  
  
"As we have researched, Serenity was the name of many legends. I   
looked those up in our school library. That your a Princess and heir of  
the next Silver Millenium. Are these true?" Fuu asked.  
  
"Yes. It is real." Ami confirmed her study. "But we do not know   
any of this nor what will we do to seal this danger."  
  
"So do we. We were only informed and tasked to search for the   
Princess and deliver this message." Hikaru's determination then flickered.  
"But we will assist you if you need our help, right Umi? Fuu?"  
  
"Of course. We'll help out!" Umi raised her arm and showed a   
confident thumbs up signal. Fuu nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Thank you for telling us. We'll also pass on the message to the   
others." Makoto was grateful. She had been relieved that they trusted total  
strangers like them. It was best to trust them back in the same way.  
  
"Others?" Ise interrupted them.  
  
"We are not the only Senshi here Ise. There are others too like us,  
guarding the Outer Solar System. We watch over the Inner Solar System." the  
raven-haired priestess further elaborated.  
  
"Cool! You can travel through space!" Ninsei got interested.  
  
Minako's mouth slanted a bit."Something of that sort, yes."  
  
"By the way. What time is it already?" Ise asked Ninsei.  
  
"It's six forty five p.m."  
  
"Oh! I've got to go! I'm only allowed outside the school till seven  
fifteen!"  
  
"Outside the school?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Unlike Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and me, Ise sleeps at the school   
dormitories."  
  
"Oh. I see. Would you like us to escort you back to school?" the  
odangoed teen offered.  
  
"Is there anything else do we need do discuss?" the redhead said.  
  
"Nothing of that importance, but I'd like to talk with you three."  
Rei pointed again at the Knights." You two may go on if you wish."  
  
But Ninsei and Ise were itching to learn more. Unfortunately, Ise  
might reach the school late, plus the fact that Ise's a female. She can't   
just go back to school through the dagerous streets of Tokyo evening.   
Someone must accompany her. Giving a deep sigh, Ninsei reluctantly   
volunteered himself. The three sensed their longing for staying, but rules  
should be strictly followed, even if they themselves had broken some straight  
lines. Umi suddenly said."Don't worry, we'll tell you all we can in the   
morning."  
  
Ise's sad face brightened."Thanks a million! Come on Ninsei!" she  
tugged the male to his feet, slid the door open and exited the Hino living  
room.  
  
"Now that that's settled." Usagi said finally. "We can reveal more  
of each other's information. Are you permitted to stay up late?"  
  
The reminder smacked Hikaru, Umi and Fuu's faces. They haven't asked  
permission from their families."Uh, now that you've mentioned it. No." Umi  
said.  
  
"May we use you telephone?" the brown-blonde requested.  
  
"Sure." Rei allowed the three."It's on the hallway outside the living  
room."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
And while the three momentarily left, Luna finally spoke."I don't  
remember the Queen telling me anything about this before Artermis and I left  
for Earth."  
  
"Yeah. Strange that they know you Usagi. And I don't think that  
Haruka and the others will like it one bit. We have to tell them now,  
Setsuna may know more." Artermis added.  
  
Makoto then said. "Why don't we go there in the meantime? While   
they're here."  
  
"Great suggestion Makoto!" Luna approved.  
  
"I'll tell them right away!" she opened her communicator and made  
contact with Neptune. Michiru was setting the table when her watch beeped.  
She answered and consented to meeting the three. It would be best to know  
what company Usagi's having, in case something goes wrong, they'll be there.  
"Michiru said we can!"  
  
"I feel some strong vibes from the three girls. It's just my feeling.  
Their aura's strong." Artermis admitted, glancing once in a while at the  
sliding door that lead to the hallway.  
  
"You're not saying that they have the potential?" Minako glared at  
her white cat.  
  
"If I'm not mistaken, maybe."  
  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu were delighted to hear that they were allowed to  
stay longer after telling their families that they might come home later   
than usual. Walking back to the living room, they hear two new voices.  
Assuming that there were new visitors they slid the door to see who it was.  
  
The two cats suddenly stopped their talk.   
  
"That's funny." Umi sat down again.  
  
"What's funny?" the blond wearing a red bow on her hair said.  
  
"I thought I was hearing more voices than usual."  
  
"Me too!" Hikaru said.  
  
"So do I!" the Knight of the Winds also added.  
  
Usagi was smiling. The three didn't know how to react to the Senshi.  
"Luna, I think you should start talking to them now."  
  
"H-hello!" the black cat opened it mouth.  
  
"Hi!" Artermis joined in.  
  
That took their breath away. The three were speechless at what they  
have witnessed. They must have been imagining, but they heard the cats open  
their lips and heard human speech! "Yo-you're pulling our legs! Cats can't  
talk!" Fuu blurted.  
  
"You're right. Ordinary earth cats can't talk. We can. We are the  
Princess' advisers." Luna walked near them.  
  
"We're the one's in charge of scouting and spying around Tokyo in  
times of danger." the white cat added.  
  
"Okay...so you two can talk. What did you talk about while we weren't  
around a while ago?" Umi accepted the fact.  
  
"As the Senshi were talking about the Outer Senshi, we've decided to  
give them a visit today." Luna took control over the conversation.  
  
"Because, unlike Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako, they are not  
as trusting. They take their job seriously in watching over the princess and  
rely on themselves to do their job right." Artermis added.  
  
"Is that okay with you?" Usagi asked them.  
  
"Well..." Hikaru was thinking."I don't suppose that would hurt, so  
let's go and meet them."  
  
"Right. So let's go already." Minako said impatiently.  
  
"Over here Hikaru, Umi, Fuu. We're not going to walk. They live afar  
from Tokyo." Ami bekoned the three as they walked across the hall. They   
walked all the way outside and beyond the back of the temple.  
  
"Are you ready?" the cats asked.  
  
"Ready for what?" Umi raised a brow. What would young teens be doing  
behind the temple?  
  
"For Teleportation!" Rei snapped.  
  
"Rei! Don't be rude. They don't know what we can do yet!" Makoto   
angrily said a the raven-haired teen. "Sorry for that. Rei's a bit of a hot  
head. I suggest you close your eyes as you might be blinded."  
  
The three only watched silently as the five brought out something   
from their pockets. They raised it high into the air.  
  
"Moon Eternal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
Individual lights emanated from their newfound friends. Feathers,  
stars and rose pink light covered Usagi Tsukino. Ripples of ice blue water  
for Ami Mizuno. Fiery rings for Rei Hino. Electricity dangerously surrounded  
Makoto Kino. Lastly, orange and yellow stars veiled over Minako Aino. With a  
last burst of light, out appeared five Senshi.  
  
"Wow!" was all Hikaru could say.  
  
"We haven't personally met. I am Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
"Sailor Venus." the orange sailor-suited soldier stepped forward.  
  
"Sailor Mars." said the one in red.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"And I am Sailor Mercury."  
  
"Are you now ready? It'll just be a few seconds." Sailor Moon drew   
out her hand.  
  
"Sure." The red-haired girl eagerly took her gloved hand.  
  
"Take mine." Venus offered hers to Umi.  
  
"You'll come with me." Mars had chosen Fuu.  
  
And they formed a circle. "I'm just going to remind everyone that  
during our teleportation, no one must let go of the chain, no matter what  
happens." Mercury reminded.  
  
Hand in hand, the five glowed again. "Sailor Teleport!" The five  
Senshi said aloud. And then the Knights felt a jolt on their feet and the  
wind brushed by them menacingly, threatening theirs hands to let go. They  
gripped harder. And then it was over. They thumped their feet on solid   
ground. Then the Senshi finally let go of their hands. Umi was a bit dizzy,  
it was totally different from donning Celes. After a few minutes of rest, the  
Senshi de-transformed, removing their brooches as the colorful lights left  
their bodies and returned back to their magical items.  
  
"Shall we move on?" Makoto said to her best friends after stretching  
her arms and legs a bit.  
  
"Come on!" Usagi cheerfully called on to the three playfully."It's  
not that far!" They walked past some trees until they saw a car parked   
outside a simple, yet large house. She knocked on the door thrice loudly.  
  
Haruka heard a knock at their door from their living room. Michiru  
had not told her that they would be expecting visitors, as she was busy   
preparing their dinner. She peeked through the door's tiny peephole and saw  
Usagi. She was relieved it wasn't any stranger, so she opened the door.   
"Hime! Good to see you!" her eyes scanned around the company her princess  
came along with. Then she saw three new, unfamiliar faces. She gave them a  
hostile look, her lips became pursed.  
  
Fuu became uneasy, this man was looking between them and Usagi with  
a protective eye fixture on the three.  
  
Realizing the heat rising, Minako suddenly said "Haruka, may we come  
in? We'll be introducing you to our new friends."  
  
Snapping off her threatening stare, she looked back at them casually,  
"Of course, of course. Hotaru will be pleased to have someone to talk with."  
She gave passage to them, watching closely at the newcomers.  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu just walked silently, hoping that this man would  
accept them as they are. They will behave, as they are in someone else's  
abode. They entered into their living room, yet this living room could not  
accomodate three more.   
  
"Who was that Haruka?" Michiru asked, although she already expected  
the other senshi to arrive. She peeped from the kitchen, almost finished  
cooking the extra dinner.  
  
"Its Usagi and her friends." The sandy-haired teen said, searching  
for another alternative of sitting because her favorite chair was offered.  
  
The three shyly stayed standing. They were the strangers, they were  
only silent, trying to be as less noticable by the wall. Then there was a  
creak of a door, they looked at who it was. A girl about the age of 12 with  
ebony black hair and mysterious purple eyes poked her head out.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked as soon as she saw the newcomers.  
  
"We're Usagi's new friends." Hikaru gave her a cheerful smile. She  
was pretty good with handling children. That was because she still had a   
child's innocence within her. Out popped her kawaii neko ears as she   
sheepishly showed her right hand. " I'm Hikaru Shidou. I'm pleased to meet  
you!"  
  
Hotaru brightened "Hotaru Tomoe. And you are?" she shook Hikaru's  
hand formally and faced the other two.  
  
"I'm Umi Ryuuzaki." she bent down and placed her left hand on her  
chest and looked into her eyes.  
  
Fuu joined in "Fuu Hououji." she gave her a warm smile.  
  
Hotaru seemed to enjoy her newest company, as she almost forgot  
dinner. She allowed the three to venture into her bedroom adorned with   
pretty unique lamps. Soon they were talking about their family life, how  
Hotaru was grateful for being raised by Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and   
Setsuna-mama.  
  
"That's nice of them. I was raised by my elder brother when my mother  
and father passed away when I was young. I'm so lucky to have loving and   
caring brothers."  
  
"You mother passed away? I'm sorry for you." She looked at Hikaru  
with sorrow. "My condolences."  
  
"Hey now, don't be sorry." Hikaru stared at her."Life's like that, we   
just have to live it to the full so that we won't regret that we enjoyed it."  
Behind her back, she was curious why she could take a topic like that. Most  
children of her age would have asked why they died which also leads to   
another question asking why people die.  
  
"Speaking of living Hotaru, how are you doing right now?" Fuu asked.  
  
"I'm currently fine. I'm doing well in school, though I don't get  
much along with my classmates."  
  
"If you want, we can be also your friends." Umi offered.  
  
"Oh wow! Thank you!" she gave Hikaru a tight hug.  
  
Then there was a knock at Hotaru's door. " Dinner time Hotaru!"  
  
"Coming Michiru-mama!" She slid down from her bed, wore her slippers  
and went out. She then backtracked and looked back into her room."Are you  
coming or not?"  
  
"Of coure we're coming." Fuu stood up and followed her.  
  
Everyone took their seats while Michiru placed their sumptuous meal  
on the dining table. She too, finally sat down. Usagi just started eating.  
She was doing it at an alarming rate, they just watched her with awe. Then  
Haruka spoke "Usagi, how long have you been eating that fast?"  
  
"Huh? Uh..well for quite a long time I guess." she looked up back  
at her.  
  
"I see. Let's eat, shall we?"  
  
"Come on now, don't be shy." Michiru encouraged Hikaru, Umi and Fuu.  
  
"Okay." Hikaru took hold of her hashi and served herself buttered  
carrot and corn.  
  
Soon everyone was enjoyng dinner. In the middle of that came another  
knock at the door. Hotaru put down her own hashi. "That must be Setsuna-mama!  
I'll go see!" she want past the table and into the front door. She cautiously  
turned the doorknob.  
  
"Hello Hotaru! Nice evening tonight." Greeted the Keeper of Time's  
usual arcane vioce.  
  
"Good evening Setsuna-mama!" she hugged her guardian welcomingly.  
"Usagi's here and we're having our dinner. Why don't you join us?"  
  
"Sure Hotaru, let me settle down a bit." she patted the young girl's  
crowns as she closed the door behind her.  
  
"So tell me" Haruka reverted her head back to the table when she was  
assured that it was Setsuna."How come you're with the Princess?"  
  
"Oh Haruka, don't be so hard on them. I invited them to dinner."   
Michiru placed an assuring hand on her shoulders.  
  
"Was that so? Hahah, sorry about that."  
  
"No problem at all."  
  
"I'll be the one responsible in explaining all this." Usagi said. She  
knew from her former experience with the other Senshi that they will not   
often listen to anyone except for their princess, and surely Hikaru, Umi and  
Fuu's nervousness must be at its peak. It would be best if she got their   
entire attention.  
  
They heard light step walking towards them and Hotaru returned to her  
seat.  
  
"Finish your dinner now Hotaru, so that we can make space for   
Setsuna." Michiru said gently.  
  
"Please, do not hurry her up. I will be the one to offer my seat."  
Hikaru finally put down her hashi on her plate. "Delicious dinner. The  
cooking is great!"  
  
"Thanks!" Michiru thanked her praise. "Why don't you get a cup of tea  
in the kitchen and head back to the living room?"  
  
"That would be nice. I'll wait for you guys there." The redhead   
proceeded to the kitchen to serve herself some tea for the second time. She  
placed her cup in a tray together with the other remaining glasses and the  
teapot and laid it on top of the table.   
  
"Who are you?" someone called onto her from behind.  
  
"Oh, hi! We haven't met. I'm Hikaru."  
  
"Setsuna." the woman said to her. "You look familiar, have we met  
each other somewhere?" she frankly said.  
  
"I don't know if we have. But Hotaru told me about you a while ago.  
She's a wonderful girl."  
  
"Hey Setsuna! How's college?" Usagi appeared to have come from the  
dining table.  
  
"I'm doing fine. And you?"  
  
"Not very well, but I'm trying hard. So you've met Hikaru, Haruka  
and Michiru would like to talk to you over dinner."  
  
"Sure." the black haired woman with green highlights walked casually  
to the kitchen.  
  
"That's Setsuna, she's also a Senshi." Usagi sat down.  
  
"I didn't realize that there were so many of you." Hikaru poured some  
tea on one of the cups and passed it to her.  
  
"I did not realize that too, until they showed up on me surprisingly.  
But I like their company nonetheless. We've been separate yet still in  
contact for sometime now."  
  
"Hmm, kind of like my friends back in England." Hikaru said as she  
put down her cup.  
  
"Wow! You've been to England! It's the same with Minako. She studied  
in England for sometime now."Usagi's head came a bit closer to Hikaru's."Tell  
me about them."  
  
"Well, their names were Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione   
Granger. They were my house classmates at Hogwarts. Harry is a famous person,  
though he did not like being called a celebrity and all that. Ron knows all  
about the Magical World and is the best person to ask when you don't know  
what something works or dangerous. Hermione's a bright student, top notcher  
of the batch, who has tied scores with Fuu."  
  
"They're interesting. Did you have fun at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I did. There are many things to discover at the castle that  
you won't see in just one year. Too bad we moved back here."  
  
Rei had now sat beside Usagi and only listened intently.  
  
"A castle! I'd like to see a real one!" Usagi was getting more enthusiastic by the minute.   
  
"It is a cool place!" the redhead went on further. "And around the  
school lies a forest full of magical creatures you would think only belonged  
to fairy tales! Fuu and I even saw a three headed dog and centaurs!"  
  
The other Inner Senshi as well as Umi and Fuu now shuffled into the  
room. As crowded they are, Makoto finally decided to sit on the floor only  
to listen intently on Hikaru's story. Umi and Fuu finally joined in the   
narration of weird and odd magical world. "We send mail through owls, I have  
one kept at home." Umi said proudly, "Never fails her job."  
  
"None of you have ever hear of the House ghosts yet there." Fuu waved  
her hand, expressing her exitement. "There's one for each house and they help  
the students the in and the out of the castle."  
  
"Speaking of helpful, you haven't met Peeves like we did." Hikaru   
added to the list of growing adventures.  
  
"Yeah. That one's mean, but I threatend him good not to disturb us  
again. And then he left,now he never bothers us whenever he's around us."  
  
They carried on like this in full action. Meanwhile the Outer Senshi  
were discussing about Usagi's new friends. Hotaru voiced what she thought of  
them."They're very trusting, almost too trusting to be true, I'd say. But  
they are well behaved girls, I like them."  
  
"Though it is surprising that they have achieved being witches as   
well as-what do you call them again?"  
  
"Knights." Haruka said to Setsuna.  
  
"Yes, Knights." she took a sip of cold water from her glass." Rarely  
can one person have multiple abilities like that of a Senshi can."  
  
"What if this Knight name is just their way of calling themselves  
Senshi?" Michiru said.  
  
"That might be it." Setsuna nodded. As Luna and Artermis explained  
over dinner after Umi and Fuu had left the table, they have strong auras.  
"But we haven't seen them in combat."  
  
"A challenge...I like it! It's been quiet for sometine now." Haruka  
banged her fist on her other palm. "Let's do it!"  
  
"A friendly combat then!" Michiru agreed with Haruka.  
  
The Keeper of Time and the Soldier of Silence also agreed. They will  
test the Legendary Magic Knights and see through their actions if they are  
worthy of watching over Princess Serenity, if they can be trusted, if they  
are really telling the truth. They will soon see what a Knight can do to a   
Senshi and a Senshi to a Knight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finally finished this one. I thought it was going to be like this for an  
eternity. I like action ^_^, it kinda gets you off the seat. So if any of you  
have comments,questions, suggestions, feel free to through the review system  
or send me a mail. Thank you again!  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
=====||== ^_^ 


	12. The Challenge

The New Adventure of Hikaru, Umi and Fuu as Witches  
Chapter 11: The Challenge  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, I know it was quite slow. It did  
take me some time to find just the right words to put into writing. The  
readers are encouraged to question me about my story.  
Thank you for the support minna!  
sarahmae@anodizeblue.com  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Our chapter last ended at the discussion of the Outer Senshi at their  
dinner table while the Legendary Magic Knights and the Inner Senshi wait for  
their decision whether they could trust our Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. Upon the  
four's agreement, there would be a friendly one on one combat. After they  
helped Michiru in cleaning the dining table, they showed themselves at the  
living room to hear out their thoughts. Setsuna took over the situation.  
  
"On our observations of the three girl's behaviors, we find no threat  
surrounding our Princess. Though we still do not trust you to the full, I   
hope you take our enmity as an added precaution of watching over the   
Princess. However, we are unsure if you are fit to guard our Princess until  
we have seen you in combat." She addressed the three Knights.  
  
"Which means?" Usagi interrupted.  
  
"We shall be challenging them to a combat, on how strong their   
teamwork and skills appear during a battle."  
  
"You're challenging us to a duel?" Umi was suddenly alerted.  
  
"A friendly duel at that." Hotaru added.  
  
"Oh...should we agree on that, Hikaru? Fuu?"  
  
"They are going to test us. It had given me a thought when we first  
came here. I want to prove myself that I am capable of protecting others,  
just like when we recieved our magic back." Fuu paused to think more "I   
accept their challenge."  
  
"How about you Hikaru?"  
  
"I'm in!"  
  
"Now that that's settled, I suggest we go outside." Haruka   
confidently led herself and Michiru out of the living room. The other people  
followed suit. As it was already evening, the surrounding's visibility can  
barely be seen through. Across the house they went, they can hear the   
rustling of the leaves. The two finally stopped walking, making the people  
following behind bump into each other accidentally."Let's do it here."  
  
"Who would like to challenge the three?" Michiru gave the Senshi  
their options.  
  
"I will." Haruka's serious voice was heard in the dark. After all,  
she was one of the strongest and can endure serious damages the longest.  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Take me!" Minako happily excitedly jumped up and down.  
  
"Lastly?"  
  
"How about me?" Setsuna stepped up.  
  
"Fine. I'll be the so-called referee." Michiru nodded."Everyone else  
back out. Parties come here. Ready yourselves."  
  
"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"  
  
"Venuse Crystal Power Make Up!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"  
  
Three individual colors lighted up the surrounding, they were sandy  
brown, bright orange and black green. "We're ready." Uranus announced.  
  
"Okay, now its our turn." Hikaru had put her left hand in front of  
her and concentrated. Her aura appeared in red steam as her armour appeared.  
  
Umi and Fuu did the same. Placing their hands in front, water mists  
covered Umi's chest revealing a gold ornamented plate. Fuu's was white air,  
whirring around her also showing a guard."We're up and ready! You won't beat  
us so easily." Umi confidently said.  
  
"Yeah? Let's see about that. I'll take you on!" Uranus chose the  
Knight of the Waters.  
  
"You're mine!" Venus picked Hikaru.  
  
"And you will be my opponent?" Fuu asked Sailor Pluto.  
  
The Keeper of Time only nodded and kept silent.  
  
"Now listen, as your referee, I will be the person to determine the  
winner. For the meantine, I will not take any sides as there are also   
witnesses who will prove me wrong if I have misjudged. Teamwork is encouraged  
but the chosen target will be the only one taking the attacks. Do not hit the  
player you did not choose. Understood?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Go!" Michiru quickly jumped backward to avoid the firing range of  
the parties.  
  
Uranus took Umi's momentary surprise from the go signal to her   
advantage. She ran up to the Water Knight and punched her unguarded shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" she was pushed back from the impact of the hit. Before Uranus  
was able to attempt her second blow, she used her other arm (the one with a  
wrist guard) to block her powerful punch.  
  
"Hmph. You're quite resourceful. But not good enough!" she forced   
her body against Umi's, which was equally strong enough to return the same  
effort.  
  
Realizing nothing will happen if they continued that way,she edged  
further aback, letting Uranus to almost lose her balance. She brought out her  
rapier made out of the Legendary Escude and took one of the defensive fencing  
stances she learned from her past classes.  
  
Finally regaining equilibium, she looked at the Knight. She was using  
a fencing-like sword.'If that's how it's going to be, I'd better bring out  
mine to even out the odds' she thought. She brought out her Talisman, the  
Space Sword.  
  
Umi had taken her chance and charged at the Senshi of the Wind while  
she was still bringing out her Talisman. They exchanged similar sword attacks  
which showed that they were both good fencers. Though the visibility of the  
surrounding was not as good, both characters were accurate enough.  
  
"Flame Arrow!!" Hikaru nearly hit Venus' heeled feet.  
  
"Hey watch it! Venus Love Me Chain!!" Heart shaped chains was created  
and the blonde Senshi used it as a distance weapon between them. She whacked  
her chain like a whip, making Hikaru move out of its way farther from her.  
  
"Nice magic you have there."  
  
"Not bad yourself."  
  
"But I have an attack that I can use from a distance, and I'm sure  
you won't like it." Hikaru threatened the Senshi of Love and Beauty.  
  
"Oh yeah, do your worst!"  
  
"If you say so! Red-" Hikaru summed up her will as a red power ball  
formed in her hands.  
  
Venus just kept whipping around her chain, trying to lose her   
opponent's concentration.  
  
"Lightningbolt!" the Knight of the Flames threw it upward, creating  
a lightning shower above Sailor Venus.  
  
"Aaargh!!!" Venus was stuck continuously by red bolts above her. It  
was quite painful. She was hit badly. She bent down to muster her senses.  
  
"Well, you asked for it."  
  
"Venus Love and beauty shock!!!" the blonde aimed carefully, knocking  
Hikaru off her feet.She had hit back even if she wasn't standing.  
  
The Knight of Flames supported her body up. "Ouch!" Both were now  
panting hard, exchanging total magic at each other.  
  
Pluto poised herself for an attack. Surprisingly nothing came like  
the other two duels were doing. Fuu was doing nothing but looking at the  
Keeper of Time in a penetrating stare, but it could not penetrate enough.  
The senshi in black just walked casually, the brown-blonde joined in as well.  
They were going in circles, both thinking on the same line. The first   
attacker might also be the first one out of theie duel. They must be   
cautious. The two could see around them the chaos and the shrieks of the  
other duelers in the background. Finally losing patience, Fuu summoned her  
strength. "Emerald Whirlwind!" two gusts of slicing wind was created from  
both of her arm strokes going fast at the opponent.  
  
The moment Pluto had been waiting for came. She put her Garnet Staff   
in front of her and calmly spoke "Dead Scream" the black orb of power was   
thrown off from her staff. Two powers collided and exploded. They were pushed  
from the intensity of the explosion. Being the first to recover from it,she  
rammed her staff at Fuu's chest, pinning her to the spot.  
  
Keeping her thoughts intact, her free hand willed her enormous sword,  
just right at Pluto's neck. "Now we're even." Fuu threatened to cut it.  
  
The Keeper of Time stood up and jumped away from her sword. Her   
wizened eyes just spoke for her silence, she was irked. No one had been able  
to be of close range with her in combat, but she just stood there, still   
taking her time. Curious though it seemed that her mind was playing games at  
her, the Knight of the Wind could stand up without the threat of the weapon's  
weight bearing on her. She smiled. For the first time in years she smiled,  
the same smile that always brought comfort to Small Lady, the Queen's   
daughter. She had just found a worthy opponent.  
  
Cautious of what that smile meant, she prepared herself for anything  
to come from that tall lady senshi. Assesing her surroundings, she found out  
that each dueler were at least capable enough of doing major damage to each  
other. They were also breathing in and out madly, showing fatigue, but never  
lost the courage to continue. As teamwork was with this combat, she took a  
calm breath and prepared herself to do more magic."Winds of Healing!" she  
assisted her fellow Knights.  
  
"Thanks a lot Fuu!!" Hikaru and Umi thanked her.  
  
"No problem. Do you best!" Fuu finally returned to her defensive  
poise.  
  
They have been exchanging attacks continuously for more than an hour,  
and no one was prepared to give up the fight yet. Finally Venus collapsed   
down, totally exhausted. Michiru announced to the watching crowd. "Hikaru   
wins this duel! Am I correct to judge that?" She looked at the audience. No  
one disagreed from her decision.  
  
Hikaru ran to where she had fainted. "Venus!!! Venus!?! Are you   
alright?" she was shaking the blonde senshi gently, trying to wake her up.  
She wasn't responding. 'She must have fallen asleep.' she thought as she  
was helped by Makoto back to the audience. "I'm sorry." she said to Venus as  
she was laid down for some rest.  
  
"She will be alright. You haven't done much damage. If she was   
totally hurt she would have de-transformed involuntarily." Ami patted   
Hikaru's shoulder.  
  
"Okay. I guess I'll ask Fuu to heal her later." she brightened a bit.  
  
Meanwhile back with Pluto and Fuu, the brown-blonde Knight was   
waving her sword against Keeper of Time's Garnet Staff. In the same process,  
Pluto angled her staff in such a way that when she tugged its end, it hit  
Fuu's legs, making her trip on her back. Lunging her weapon to hit the   
fallen body, she soon found herself immobile. "What's happening?!"  
  
"I had you 'tied down' for the meantime." She picked up her sword  
and helped herself stand.  
  
"Ugh!!! Release me!!"  
  
"As soon as I'm ready to go at you again" Fuu wanted to hold her  
until she had rested herself a bit.  
  
"Don't always keep your guard down! It doesn't mean that I'm here  
that I can't attack! Dead Scream!" Pluto's Garnet Orb detached from the  
key-shaped staff and made its earsplitting attack.   
  
Fuu wasn't able to cast her protective magic in time, Pluto's orb  
had hit her fairly well enough for her last enchantment to disappear.  
  
Sailor Pluto was released and she returned the levitating Garnet Orb   
back to her Time Staff. Finally pointing it at Fuu's body on the ground.  
"Got you!" she said as she towered on the Knight of the Winds."You are   
competent enough." she said as she brought out a hand to Fuu.  
  
Finally accepting defeat, she took Sailor Pluto's hand and she was  
raised up to stand. "I'll have to admit, I haven't lost for a long time."  
  
"You should learn from us more then."  
  
"I should. And practice more."  
  
"The victor is Pluto!" Michiru's voice finally got their attention.  
  
"That was some fight Fuu! How are your bruises?" Hikaru looked at  
the brown-blonde in worry as she made her way back with the other audience.  
  
"They're pretty painful. But I'll heal it later, don't worry." Fuu  
patted Hikaru's shoulder for the concern. "I'm fine. Really." Fuu assured.  
  
Uranus and Umi's duel was intense. Both were proficient at fencing  
alone, the only difference was that every stroke or slash from Umi's rapier  
came a blast of blue light, but Uranus was nimble enough to dodge these  
strokes of power. Equally poweful, equally fast. But there would only be one  
victor. Or is there?  
  
They have exhausted themselves all throughout, and now they were in  
close combat. Sword against fellow sword clashed loudly in the air, currently  
crossed, the Senshi of the Wind had one more fencing trick up her sleeve.  
With great effort, she turned her wrist forcefully arround, which made her  
Space Sword lock onto Umi's. She threw her arm up which made Umi's Rapier  
fly upwards. She was now weaponless.   
  
"Blue Vortex!" the blue Knight commanded. Magic was her last resort  
as swirling waves of water engulfed her opponnent.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!!" Uranus' talisman lengthened as she used the  
sword's power and sliced through the raging cascade. The silenced water  
splashed on her entire body, giving her the cold chill. She saw Umi's weapon  
beside her and picked it up. Now she has two swords. "How about it? Do you  
give up?"  
  
"Never! And you have no right of taking hold of my Legendary Sword!"  
  
Umi's sword suddenly became liquid. Uranus tried keeping the  
tranformed weapon by cupping her hand, but a we all know that liquid is   
formless and it only takes the shape of its container so it seeped through   
her gloved fingers and into the floor. "What the-!!" The weapon returned to   
its shape when it hit the ground.  
  
"Water Dragon!!" Umi pushed the Senshi aback, obtaining her weapon  
at that chance.  
  
"Earth Shaking!" she destroyed the dragon when she had realized she  
was being distracted.  
  
Small debris passed by Umi, realizing the strength of her magic. She  
wanted to end it now. Summing up her willpower, she released her most   
powerful combination of weapon and magic, the "SEA WAVE!" she slashed her  
sword, and the magic took shape of the slash, a sharp-pointed crescent blue  
light.  
  
On the other side, Uranus had also thrown another Space Blast to  
counter the Water Knight's, but it had missed its target. Instead, it was  
headed for  
  
"UMI!!!!" Hikaru and Fuu screamed.  
  
"URANUS!!!!" came Michiru's shriek.  
  
Both duelers fell to the ground. Friends scrambled into the battle  
field.  
  
"Umi!! Umi!!" Fuu said shaking the blue-haired girl into   
consciouness, Hikaru kneeling beside her.  
  
"That was something." Umi mumbled as she had totally fainted.  
  
Uranus had also lost consciousness, as Michiru tried carrying her  
body, supported by Ami and Hotaru. Both groups had brought the unconscious  
ones back into the Outer Senshi's house and they were temporarily laid into  
Setsuna and Michiru's bed, Uranus in her own room.  
  
Fuu then healed herself, Hikaru and Setsuna, who had now   
detransformed. Next were Umi, Venus and Uranus. They waited.  
  
"It's totally late." Luna commented. "I suggest that Artermis and  
I should position ourselves nearby your homes for teleporation convenience."  
  
Usagi only nodded in agreement as she checked from time to time for  
the unconscious to come to. Around ten in the evening did one of them woke  
up. It was Uranus.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" she suddenly sat up, noting that she was still  
on her Senshi uniform.  
  
"The friendly duel seemed quite unfriendly." Setsuna only stated   
beside her.  
  
"And the result?"  
  
"A tie." Michiru had placed a gentle hand at her shoulder.  
  
"Oh." was all that Uranus could say. She finally detransformed.  
  
"Cofee?"  
  
"Yes please. That'd perk me up." she thanked Michiru for the offer.  
And while her fellow Outer Senshi prepared her evening dose of caffeine, she  
took a peek on the other bedrooms. The other two clearly haven't awakened,  
though centainly safe. She went over to Michiru's room when she had noticed  
that Umi was in that room."I admit that I had quite a hard time with her."  
she stated, leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"We were worried to death at what you and Umi did!" Fuu stood up in  
a fit of anger.  
  
"I thought that this was just a friendly duel. Why reach over the  
edge?" Hikaru joined in the conversation.  
  
"I found her equally competent, and I wanted to know how far can one  
Knight stretch her limits."  
  
"Stretch her limits!!" Hikaru was also boiling."You should'nt have  
taken it that seriously. Was defeat a great loss to you? She took you on with  
all she can and-"  
  
"-and I found out that you are whom you say you are. I was only  
confirming my suspicions. You were telling us the truth."  
  
"I still did not like the way you had treated our friend. You've  
fought her as if she was your enemy, and not all enemies are as vile as they  
seem." The brown-blonde continued on, ignoring Haruka's observations.  
  
Hikaru sighed. "Calm down everyone! Okay we have been keeping   
ourselves at bay for quite sometime, but I think the remaining Senshi should  
at least trust us as we have trusted you entirely. We've been brought to a  
place we don't know with no way of returning aside from your teleport plus  
we haven't done any major damage to your so-called princess-" Her voice was  
beginning to raise gradually that the redhead had gotten the other Senshi's  
attention.  
  
"Watch your tongue!" the sandy blonde teen towered over Hikaru.  
  
"-that we three have agree to protect until the danger is gone."  
  
"PLEASE STOP IT EVERYONE!!" Usagi had finally heard enough. That did  
it."Enough is enough. These are our newfound allies, and they already have  
proven themselves more than worthy to protect not only myself but all of us  
as well. Now Haruka, I suggest that you close your hostiliy against them,you  
have played this game long enough."  
  
"I..I.. yes, my Princess."  
  
"Usagi Haruka, I haven't taken the formalities of the Royal Family  
for the meantime." the odangoed teen smiled sweetly at her guardian.  
  
"Mmmm." came a mumble.  
  
"Umi!"  
  
"What's with the racket?" the blue-haired teen said, finally opening  
her sapphire eyes.  
  
"Uh, nothing. It was nothing really." The other Inner Senshi said.  
  
"Here Haruka, here's your coffee.Oh." Michiru noticed Umi the minute  
she entered her room. "I suppose you'd be wanting something to drink?"  
  
"Water please, just a glass of water.Thank you."  
  
"How are you doing?" Hikaru edged nearer to her best friend.  
  
"I'm still dizzy, but I'll soon be fine."  
  
"That's great to hear." Fuu said from the other side of the bed.  
  
Usagi nudged the sandy-blonde teen with her elbow "I'm sorry a while   
back." Haruka apologized.  
  
"That's alright. So who won?"  
  
"None." Rei said.  
  
"It was a tie." Ami clarified.  
  
"Oh, but I'd say that you girls are good, that thought did not occur  
to me. But it was some experience." she rubbed the bump on her head   
repeatedly. "That smarts.."  
  
"Hey! Venus just woke up!" Makoto's voice was heard from the other  
bedroom.  
  
"Do you mind if we go see Venus?" Usagi excused herself in behalf of  
her other friends.  
  
"We don't mind Usagi." Hikaru nodded.  
  
"And please close the door behind you." Fuu requested.  
  
"Sure." Setsuna who was the last person, gently closed the door.  
  
"Feeling better now? It's already late." the Knight of the Wind   
returned her attention back at Umi.  
  
"Yes, much better now that there's isn't much noise."  
  
"So what do you think of them?" Hikaru was asking their opinion.  
  
"Well they're powerful."  
  
"And they play with honor." Fuu added.  
  
"And awfully polite to us." the redhead finally finished. Then there  
was silence. "I think we just found more friends."  
  
More time passed by and finally everyone was ready to return home.  
Venus had finished a nutricious sandwich to regain her strength with. Makoto   
was the one responsible in preparing it as she was pretty good in the   
kitchen. Hotaru had long been asleep as she would need the rest for school   
tomorrow. Everyone waved their good-byes as the Inner Senshi prepared to   
finally take the three Legendary Magic Knights back home.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
Hikaru, Umi and Fuu arrived at school late at Charms, as they found  
out that they did not have enough sleep from yesterday. Professor Washi did  
not like the grand entrance they have made in his class. They just learned  
that they have a surprise quiz, which made all heads look at the door. There  
were now tables provided for the written quiz and all their Charms professor  
could do was to place them at the back to take the quiz-at a shortened time.  
As an added bonus, the three of them were given extra assignements for   
research. Finally finishing Charms, they walked towards Herbology. Ise and  
Ninsei went beside them. "How was last night? I assume you went home late  
last night?"   
  
"Yes, we did came home late Ninsei." Umi covered her mouth when she  
yawned.  
  
"It wasn't what we expected. We'll tell it over lunch." Fuu's eyes  
were showing signs of lack of sleep.  
  
Finally when lunch did came, they told the two about what they did  
last night.  
  
"We're now glad that they at least trust us. Now all we have to do is  
to inform Master Clef of the Princess' whereabouts." Hikaru took in some  
orange juice.  
  
"Should I bring Mokona tomorrow?" the brown-blonde suggested.  
  
"No. It wouldn't be advisable to bring Mokona here as of now. He was  
a bit conspicuous. Remember Seiki?" Umi warned Hikaru of the last incident  
with Seiki Etsuya. "I think we'll have to go over to Fuu's later. If that's  
ok with you?"  
  
"Of course you're always welcome at my home."  
  
"Wish I could come too.." Ise said to them.  
  
"Why not?" Hikaru asked her.  
  
"Because students that sleep inside the school dormitory are not   
allowed to leave the school in two consecutive days, that's why."  
  
"Oh, too bad. I wanted to introduce you two to Mokona." Fuu's spirit  
dampened a little.  
  
"But we would'nt do much there Ise, you won't miss anything. If   
something happens again, as we have promised in our friendship, we'll tell  
you." the redhead looked at her with honest eyes.  
  
"Or Ninsei could come with us and he'll tell it to you tomorrow.  
How's that?" Umi suggested.  
  
"I can come?"  
  
"Of course you can! You're only going to my house." Fuu invited   
Ninsei willingly.  
  
And so the four went to Fuu's place after their classes. There wasn't  
much to do there. Fuu took a piece of parchment and started writing their  
report to the Master Mage. Mokona had just met Ninsei and was ridiculously  
clinging onto his shirt making noises. Hikaru and Umi was looking around   
Fuu's bedroom when Kuu knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter, its open." The brown-blonde said to her elder sister.  
  
"I heard your friends came over, and oh a boy!" Kuu was surprised  
to see Ninsei playing around with the white fluffball.  
  
"I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet." Ninsei apologized.  
"I am Tomomi Ninsei." he gave a curt bow to the tall sister of Fuu.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"And this is Hikaru and Umi, I've told you all about them."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you in person." Kuu also bowed."Fuu's told  
me all about you two.Well, I'd better be in my room now, see you later!"  
she waved at them.  
  
"Ok." Fuu said as she resumed her work. Minutes later, she had   
finally finished as she rolled her parchment and tied it in string. "May I  
borrow Mokona for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, if it will let go off me." Ninsei tried drawing Mokona off  
his shirt.  
  
"I'll do it. Come here Mokona." Umi beckoned the bouncy rabbit.  
  
"Puu!!! Pupupupuuu!!" He finally let go of Ninsei and took off to  
Umi's lap.  
  
Hikaru took Fuu's letter and brought out her necklace, the one that   
Lantis had given her. "Mokona, listen to me." she talked to the animal while  
it was playing around with Umi.  
  
"Puu?"  
  
"I want you to send this to Master Clef." she showed the tied   
parchment. "And to Master Clef alone."  
  
"Puu!!!" Mokona nodded and he hopped down on the floor and looked at  
her necklace. Light beamed out from its ruby forehead towards the necklace,  
which reflected and hit the parchment.It then disappeared.  
  
"Woah!" Was all Ninsei could say that day. He said his good byes and  
departed for his home.  
  
=Cephiro=  
The Master Mage was busy observing the whole of Cephiro atop the  
towering castle, his search had been fruitless. He had heard none from   
Fahren, nor from Autozam. There was a slight sound of 'pop' and he looked  
around to see what it was. Lying there on the floor, was a piece of yellowish  
paper. The same type when the Legendary Magic Knights have sent together with  
their gifts. He picked it up, removed the string and unfurled the parchment.  
His eyes enlarged in disbelief, but eventually returned to his usual   
composure.'Of course.' Clef chuckled. 'They are the Magic Knights, nothing is  
impossible to them. I am glad they have found Serenity and her guardians. I  
must spread the good news to the others.' He walked inside the castle, his  
spirits lightened.  
  
=Next Day=  
  
As usual, classes went on, ignoring what had just happened the other  
day.Ninsei had said all he saw back at Fuu's house during their Potions  
seatwork. They had all paired up in twos brewing up a simple dissolving   
potion, which can get you out at some sticky situations because it can melt  
certain alloys without dissolving also your skin. Theirs was the color of  
brown, which should originally be bright orange.  
  
"You had put too much of the Welwitschia stem you two. Be a little   
more precise." Professor Zeshin tapped his quill on their cauldron with a  
look of disapproval.  
  
"Yes, professor." both chorused.  
  
"Lower the speed of the flame Miss Shidou, we are not in a hurry."  
The teacher said as he moved on to the next table. "And add a little more of  
ground talon powder, just a pinch more." he looked over Hikaru and Umi's   
work.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
History of Magic, Lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts and finally  
Analysis came and went. It was now time for Hikaru, Umi, Fuu and Ninsei's   
Quidditch practice, in preparation for the Quidditch Cup. They have   
definitely improved over the months of preparation as November is only a  
few days away. Practice was getting more strenuous as it neared the said   
month. They were glad that this would be their last practice, because they  
were given days of rest. The four kicked the ground on their brooms together   
with their teamates Amane and Michio, both Chasers and Mokichi the Keeper.  
Their usual manuevering pratice started, then came the arm practice and  
lastly a basic Quidditch game with Professor Oda supervising. Landing down,  
Hikaru wiped off the sweat from her face with a towel. "Finally, we get to  
have some rest before the big day."  
  
"Yeah, I am going to need it, not to mention catching up with a   
couple of homework." Umi placed her Altros on her shoulder with a satisfied  
smile.  
  
"I can't wait for the games! I just can't let our team lose like   
last year!" Ninsei said aloud, punching the air. "Yeah!"  
  
"We are all excited. But after today we should have some needed   
rest. We've been a bit overpracticed." Fuu also came down beside Hikaru on  
her broom.  
  
"You said it. My arms are a bit strained from grabbing." Michio  
massaged his shoulders.  
  
"But I expect each of you to take care of your bodies over our free  
days before the game." came Amane's confident captain voice. "We had the  
best practice, so we should be the number one team this year. No excuses on  
that very day, or else we lose by default, I want everyone to be there an  
hour before the time we will be scheduled on. Have a good rest!" with that  
he waved goodbye and trudged away from the practice field.  
  
"That was some practice. You really put out all that effort to do  
the best you can do." Ise ran up to them from the stands.  
  
"Yeah, we did. So what are your plans for our three day's time   
holiday?" Umi shifted her glance on her friend.  
  
"Uhm...I'll be just staying here and finish my homeworks."  
  
The three best friends looked at each other. It seemed that Ise will  
be spending her time alone at her home, which would probably be the reason  
was that her parents would be out for the whole month. She haven't mentioned  
this to them, but her eyes gave way. Even Ninsei became a littled uneasy.  
  
Then an idea just came into Hikaru's mind."Hey! Why don't we   
celebrate Halloween at my place? I know my brothers wouldn't mind more   
company. What can you say to that?"  
  
"That's brilliant Hikaru!" Umi jumped up in excitement. "I'll bake  
something for the occasion!" she began to nod herself,"And I know what I'll  
make."  
  
"Meaning, we won't take no for an answer." Added Fuu.  
  
"I'm all for it!" Ninsei raised his hand in agreement.  
  
"Well...alright. You forced me into it." Ise broke into a smile.  
  
"Everything's settled then?" Hikaru asked the group.  
  
"Yes!" everyone chorused happily.  
  
  
While our friends prepare for the holiday to come, on the other side  
of Tokyo, Luna was busy discussing with Ami. She had just arrived to see her  
studying.  
  
"Were you able to duplicate it?"  
  
"Of course Luna,I finished it the day after you requested them from  
me." Ami said assuringly.  
  
"Good, now we can give this to the Legendary Magic Knights. It would  
be very useful for us.I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Its nothing Luna." the midnight blue haired teen rummaged from her  
desk a small package, secured it tightly with tape and handed it to the black  
cat. The cat did some sort of backflip, and the package vanished into thin  
air.  
  
"Well, have a nice holiday."  
  
"You too Luna, send also my greetings to Usagi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What is inside the package that Luna asked to duplicate? And was it not nice  
of the three to invite Ise and Ninsei to Halloween? In the next chapter we'll  
learn more about the package, the holiday and the game. I hope you have   
enjoyed reading on this chapter.  
-Sailor Rainbow Ichi signing out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
^_^ 


End file.
